Telaraña de ciempiés
by alma.pd
Summary: Historia alternativa. Kaneki decidió huir al igual que sus amigos luego del ataque a Anteiku, por lo que ha vuelto a la universidad, trabaja en :RE (nuevo Anteiku)junto con Touka y Yomo, pero nuevas palomas amenazan la tranquilidad de los ghouls (los QS), por lo que para obtener información en :Re han planeado usar a Kaneki para acercarse a una investigadora.
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado dos años desde la destrucción de la cafetería Anteiku y la disolución de esta, por lo que cada uno de sus miembros se había ido por su lado para pasar al anonimato, por lo menos hasta que las cosas se calmaran, Kaneki había decidido escuchar a sus amigos y esconderse al igual que ellos, sin embargo eso no evito que cada uno tomara su camino perdiendo a todos en el caos hasta a Hinami, la CCG sospechaba que él podía ser un ghoul, por lo que decidió alejarse un tiempo de ellos para protegerlos y que lo vincularan con él. Hide quien ya sabía lo que era su amigo lo ayudo desde la CCG y Tsukiyama también participo con sus contactos, limpiando finalmente el nombre de Kaneki volviendo a ser considerado humano. Volvió a buscar a sus amigos reencontrándose con Touka, Yomo y Nishio en una cafetería cercana al antiguo Anteiku, en donde también logro tener noticias de Hinami, las cosas estaban volviendo a ser como antes, pero para los ghoul siempre existen nuevos problemas…

\- Kaneki el capuchino es para la mesa 3 y el chocolate para la 6 – le dijo Touka

\- Si – contesto este llevando una bandeja.

Kaneki había vuelto a trabajar con Touka en una cafetería la cual llevaba el nombre de: RE, además de ella también estaba Yomo, pero él era el que menos turnos tenía debido a su trato frio con los clientes, a la cafetera iban muy seguido Nishiki y Tsukiyama, con menos frecuencia iba Hinami, Hide y el resto de los amigos. Kaneki aún tenía el cabello blanco, pero para no llamar mucho la atención de los clientes usaba una peluca para trabajar e ir a la universidad, prefería eso a teñirse el cabello.

Sonó la campana que indicaba que nuevos clientes entraban a la cafetería.

\- Bienvenidos – Los saludo Kaneki.

El chico se quedó mirando un momento a los nuevos clientes, pero desvió la mirada antes de que su observación pareciera sospechosa, las personas que habían entrado vestían gabardinas blancas

\- ¿Palomas? – susurro Touka

Ella y Kaneki intercambiaron miradas, con lo que el chico indico que él se encargara de atenderlos.

Los investigadores eran cuatro muchachos, a Kaneki le impresiono que fueran tan jóvenes, debian de tener entre 18 a 19 años, seguramente eran novatos y la verdad era un cuarteto muy peculiar, había uno de cabello morado con expresión seria que se notaba que no queria estar ahí, una niña de pelo azul bajita regordeta y con una carita risueña, otro muchacho rubio, con dientes que parecían de tiburón, pero a pesar de ese grupo tan extraño quien más le llamo la atención a Kaneki fue un chico moreno de cabello verde que usaba un parche en el ojo, puesto que encontraba algo que lo confundía mucho más que el parche.

\- Me dijeron que aquí hacen un excelente café – comento el chico rubio

\- Deberíamos seguir con la investigación, no beber café – menciono el chico serio

\- Pero yo tengo hambre y estoy cansada – dijo la niña bajita – vamos Urie relájate un poco

\- ¿Cómo tu holgazana? Es más ni siquiera deberías pensar en comer si no te has dado cuenta estas gorda

\- Si adelgazara perdería mi adorabilidad, además no tengo que hacerte caso ya que no eres más el líder de escudaron – comento la chica bajita con malicia

\- Maldita – murmuro el muchacho de cabello morado.

\- ¡Compórtense! Recuerden que estamos en un lugar público – hablo el chico Moreno.

\- Ehh disculpen – se les acerco Kaneki, quien había estado esperado que el grupo terminara de discutir - ¿Van a pedir algo?

Luego de tomar la orden Kaneki fue al mesón a hablar con Touka

\- ¿Y bien? – le pregunto ella

\- Parece que solo han venido como clientes normales, nada de qué preocuparse – Kaneki se quedó un momento pensativo- aunque hay algo que me inquieta de ellos.

Touka miro la mesa.

\- El chico con el parche me recuerda un poco a como eras antes y no solo por el parche si no por lo flacucho y delicado que se ve – comento Touka

\- ¿Ah? ¿Chico?

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué dije?

\- Sí, es cierto que se viste como un chico, pero es una mujer – aclara Kaneki.

\- ¿Qué una mujer?- menciono Touka impresionada- Bueno ve a saber tu porque se viste como un hombre, no me importa la vida de las palomas

Kaneki pone una expresión pensativa.

\- Oye Touka ¿Podrías decirle a Yomo que cuando haga el cafe ….

Kaneki le entrego los cafés a los cuatro chicos cada uno tenía una forma diferente.

\- Es una flor – exclamo la chica bajita.

\- A mí me toco una espica – comente el rubio - ¿Y a ti Urie?

\- Un alíen – dijo sin expresión.

\- ¿Un gato? – hablo la morena.

\- Ay que divertido - dijo la chica bajita.

\- Como es la primera vez que vienen es como una especie de regalo o bienvenida- les dijo Kaneki con una sonrisa

\- Que simpático es esto – menciono el rubio – hasta me da pena tomármelo

\- Tenemos que apresurarnos – dijo Urie dándole un sorbo al café.

Kaneki se queda por un momento pegado mirando la chica morena lo cual le causo algo de nerviosismo a esta.

\- Ay perdón – Dijo Kaneki al darse cuenta que incomodo a la muchacha – esto… ¿De casualidad estas herido? – señalo el ojo.

\- No yo… – la chica se tocó el ojo pensativa, y el resto de sus compañeros le dirigió una mirada seria - ¡Ah! Si estoy herido

\- Lo que le pase a nuestro compañero no es de tu incumbencia – comento con desdén Urie

\- Si tienen razón –se disculpo Kaneki – Bueno de todas formas ojala que pronto se te cure – el chico le esboza una sonrisa a la chica de pelo verde y luego al resto del grupo para retirarse.

\- Que simpático - menciono la niña bajita

\- Oye Urie fuiste muy pesado con él – lo regaño el rubio

Urie continuo tomándose su café ni siquiera se molestó en contestar

\- ¿Mucchan acaso estas rojo? - comento la chica de cabello azul- ¿Es acaso por lo que te dijo ese chico?

\- ¡Que! ¡No hablen estupideces! – dijo nerviosa – además él es un muchacho Saiko

\- ¿Y desde cuando que eso es un problema? Talvez él le haga al otro lado ¿Quién sabe?

\- ¡Saiko! – le llama la atención la morena para que esta se calle.

Los cuatro chicos se fueron, la chica bajita junto al rubio se despidieron de Kaneki con un gesto este se los devolvió con una sonrisa, aunque levemente le dirigió una mirada a la chica de cabello verde, quien nerviosa se escondió detrás de su compañeros para esquivar a Kaneki.

\- ¿Bien y me vas a explicar que fue todo eso? – le pregunto Touka. – ¿Por qué me dijiste que ellos de inquietaban?

\- Lo que pasa es que ellos me dieron la sensación que no eran investigadores normales.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no te parecieron normales?

\- Bueno, Hide me conto que el CCG tenía un arma nueva entre manos, como otra especie de quinqué, pero como él no es más que un ayudante no tiene mucha información sobre el caso, también me percate que tenían un olor muy delicioso, más que el de los humanos comunes y además de eso cuando mencionaste que la chica de ojo parchado te recordaba a mi hizo que me surgiera una teoría.

\- ¿Híbridos?

\- Como te dije es solo una suposición, aunque si conmigo se logró crear una mezcla… ¿No podemos descartar que el CCG adquiriera la forma de crear a sus propios Ghouls?

\- Eso sería algo estúpido ¿Cómo combatir ghouls creando más?

\- Abecés el fuego solo se puede combatir con fuego

\- Eso solo crearía un gran incendio… ¿Y a todo esto porque los cafés con diseño?

\- Solo quería una excusa para entablar una conversación con ellos y parecer simpático, a ver que podía averiguar y al parecer si hay algo raro con la chica del ojo parchado.

\- ¿Entonces es por eso que estabas tan coqueto con ella?

\- ¿Qué yo? ¿Coquetear? – dijo Kaneki confundido – no, mi intención solo era sacar información

\- Agg – gruñe Touka molesta - ¡Eres un verdadero idiota haces cosas y ni siquiera te das cuenta!

\- ¿Oye Touka? ¿Qué fue lo que hice? – pregunto un más confundido.

Bien y aquí empezamos otra vez (jaja como que ando inspirada) bueno para los que ya han leído otros fanfics esta vez la historia será más larga al igual que los capítulos por lo tanto también me tardare un poco más que los otros en publicar (menos de una semana no se asusten igual ya llevo algunos capitulos, pero no la he terminado y hay mucho que editar). Esto si bien tendrá más historias argumental igual dentra de esas partes que se que les gusta (jajaja ""2ndo cap"). Como saben no me gusta cambiar mucho la personalidad de los personajes ni llevar las cosas por que si ( la mayoria, igual a veces hay que hacer recortes)

Recuerden que esto es una historia alternativa, en la que Haise nunca existió, pero si aparecerán los QS (inspiración cap 144 página 7), por eso cualquier pregunta la pueden hacer, yo leo todos los comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

Otro día.

Hinami pasó a la cafetería, ella era miembro de Aogiri, se había unido a ellos luego de la disolución de Anteiku, en principio ella se había quedado con Banjou y su equipo, pero como ellos también tenían sus problemas Hinami se sentía como una carga, durante ese tiempo se encontró con Eto quien la convenció para unirse al Aogiri.

\- ¿Y ese quién es? – pregunto Touka a Hinami, indicándole a un hombre flacucho de cabello negro que estaba en un rincón de la cafetería.

El hombre había legado junto a Hinami, pero no se sentó con ella debido a que al parecer Touka le daba miedo.

\- Es el señor Saeki se supone que está aquí para cuidarme – respondio Hinami

\- ¿Para cuidarte o vigilarte? - Comenta Touka

\- Algo así- contesto Hinami – Salir con alguien es la única forma en la que me dejan venir a la cafetería

\- Es obvio tienen miedo de que nos reveles algo importante de la organización - dijo Kaneki.

\- Y a mí que me importa, el aogiri y las palomas, se pueden sacar los ojos si quieren, mejor, serian menos problemas - señalo Touka

Hace un tiempo que :RE era reconocida como un lugar neutral, por ahora el Aogiri no se había involucrado en asuntos de la cafetería y así sería por lo menos mientras las persona de :RE, en especial Kaneki, se mantuvieran al margen de las operaciones del Aogiri, pero eso no cambiaba que este sintiera un odio por la organización, el terreno entre el aogiri y RE: todavía estaba muy caliente, pero si Kaneki quería proteger a sus amigos era más prudente no encender ninguna llama. Por eso también Hinami no dejaba la organización a pesar que Touka y Kaneki le habían ofrecido su acogida, para no ser la bomba que estallara la guerra.

\- A todo esto quería pedirles un favor – dijo Hinami algo tímida – El señor Saeki está siendo buscado por las palomas, no estoy pidiendo que lo cuiden solo que, si de casualidad ustedes están cerca cuando el señor Saeki tenga problemas, ustedes ¿podrían ayudarlo?... a él también se le conoce como "torso"

Kaneki mira al hombre de reojo

\- Por alguna razón lo estarán buscando, no me da buena espina

\- A mí tampoco – reafirmo Touka- Y creo que ese nombre lo escuchado antes

\- Por favor tómenlo como un favor para mí, sé que no les gusta las cosa relacionadas con el Aogiri, pero eso podría ayudar a que la organización los siga ignorando

Kaneki suspira

\- Bien pero solo si curre esa coincidencia –comento Kaneki- a rodo esto ¿Cómo esta Ayato? – mirada de reojo a Touka

\- Él está bien- Hinami también mira a Touka quien coloca una cara molesta al escuchar sobre su hermano.

\- Dejemos hablar de cosas desagradable, solo me importa saber cómo estas tu Hinami

Hinami se fue con Saeki, mientras tanto Touka y Kaneki terminaban de cerrar la cafetería, en todo el tiempo que estuvieron cerrando el local Touka no le dirigió la palara ni la mirada a Kaneki.

\- ¿Estas molesta por que pregunte por Ayato? - Pegunto Kaneki mientras caminaban por la calle. – oye sé que estas enojada con él pero no deja de ser tu hermano

\- Ya lo sé y realmente quiero sacarme este enojo, pero cada vez que pienso en ese vago se me hierve la sangre y..

Kaneki se rio

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- Tú te irritas con todo Touka, deberías intentar calmarte un poco, pero eres divertida cuando te enojas

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? A pesar de que muchas cosas te molestan sigues manteniendo la calma.

\- Siempre he sido así, Talvez sea la falta de problemas lo que tiene así, esto de la paz y tranquilidad tiene acumulando energía que liberas en forma de rabia.

\- Bien ¿Ahora eres psicólogo? … ¿Entonces que me recomiendas?

\- Una forma de liberar esa energía o distraerte, en mi caso tengo los libros y la universidad, pero en tu caso solo tienes la cafetería y un poco de esa otra que no tocaremos el tema… a lo que me refiero es que te faltan más actividades.

\- ¿Cómo que Rabbit se vuelva más activa y enfrente palomas?

\- Enfrentarse a las palomas es muy arriesgado y si quieres algo violento están los deportes o podrías… ¿volver a estudiar?

Llegaron a la casa de Touka

\- Oye Kaneki ¿Quieres pasar?

\- Bueno

\- O talvez leer – Kaneki continuo con la conversación – leer te ayudaría mucho con tu lenguaje

\- ¿Qué tiene algo malo mi lenguaje?

\- Pues… -Kaneki se empiezo a ponerse algo nervioso – es un poco…

\- ¿Uno poco qué? - Touka se comenzó a acercarse a él para intimidarlo ya que se estaba enojando.

\- Podre, vulgar – Touka lo siguió mirando irritada – …grosero

La chica estaba a milímetros de él completamente furiosa, por lo que para calmarla Kaneki le dio un beso.

\- Y tú eres un sensible y llorón- dice Touka siendo ella ahora la que le da el beso a Kaneki.

Kaneki caricia el rostro de la chica.

\- Sip es verdad – le sonrió

Touka lo tomo de la sudadera.

\- Dices que tengo energía acumulada - dijo Jalándolo de la ropa lo lleva hasta su habitación. .

Se quitaron la ropa y se lanzaron a la cama, Kaneki estaba sobra ella.

El chico recorrió besando el cuerpo de ella desde su pelvis hasta sus pechos, luego Touka enredo sus piernas en la cintura de muchacho, con la que impulso Kaneki ya estaba adentro de Touka.

\- Ahh, Ahh – la muchacha tenía abrazado a Kaneki tan fuete que le arañaba la espalda, mientras que él tenía su cabeza acomodada entre los senos de ella – Ahh,ahhhhh

\- Umh, umhhhhhh

Se separaron, pero al poco tiempo Kaneki la estaba abrazando por atrás.

\- ¿Te quedas esta noche?- pregunto Touka sosteniéndole la mano

\- Mañana tengo que ir a la universidad– esta le apretó la mano al chico, como un gesto de que no lo quiera dejarlo ir – bien me quedo - suspira este quedándose poco a poco dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

Al otro día en la universidad.

\- Aquí está el libro que querías – Kaneki le entrego un libro a un chico de cabello naranja - ¿De verdad tienes que traducirlo al inglés?

\- Es una lata pero es parte de una tarea ¿Seguro que es un libro fácil? – Pregunto Hide

\- Sí, es más, hasta te hice un resumen

\- ¿De verdad? Valla que tienes tiempo

\- Oye igual es entretenido

\- ¿Eso te entretiene? –le dijo el chico de cabello naranja mirándolo con una cara de "no lo puedo creer" - aun no puedo creer que no seas virg…

\- ¡Hide!

\- Ay perdón – se disculpó este con una risita – oye ¿Tienes que ir a trabajar hoy?

\- No, aun, la cafetería cierra a la hora del almuerzo, en dos horas tengo que remplazar a Yomo en el turno de la tarde.

\- ¿Almorzar? Jajaja que divertido sí que se toman enserio esto de ser "humanos"….Bien, porque yo tengo que ir al trabajo hora ¿Me compañas hasta el trabajo?

Hide aun trabajaba en la CCG como asistente, un lugar donde era muy arriesgado que un ghoul fuera, además de estúpido, lo cual era la razón por la que Kaneki iba de ves en cuando a dejar a su amigo ya que metiéndose en la boca del lobo disminuía las sospechas hacia él, eso pasaba gracias a que tenía una gran ventaja, que eran las puertas detectoras de RC, las que no sobaban cuando este pasaba por debajo de ellas lo que le hacía recordar al resto de los investigadores que él era un humano.

\- Estoy seguro que algo debe tener esa puesta – comento Hide – no creo que sea solo por tu parte humana que no suena

\- Bueno, yo que sé, aunque no deja de asustarme cada vez que paso por debajo de ella y el estar aquí también me incomoda así que yo me voy

En el camino hacia a la salida de encontró con la chica morena y la bajita que habían estado en la cafetería.

\- Oye el chico de la cafetería vamos a saludarlo Mucchan – dijo Saiko

\- ¿Qué? oye ¡Saiko! – Mutsuki jalo hacia el lado contrario pero al final se rindió y siguió a su amiga

\- Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Hola – las saludo Kaneki – vine a acompañar a un amigo que trabaja como asistente, pero ahora ya se fue a trabajar, así que adiós, fue un gusto volver a verlas ojala se vuelvan a pasar por la cafetería – les dijo Kaneki con una sonrisa - [podría recolectar más información si es que van a la cafetería] – pienso Kaneki.

\- Oíste Mucchan dijo que vino a acompañar a un amigo, eso da la posibilidad que si le gusten los chicos – Señalo Saiko.

\- Que venga a acompañar a un amigo no lo hace gay Saiko

\- Bueno pero nos acercamos más a la posibilidad.

Touka estaba en la universidad Kami con la intención de ir a ver a Kaneki, pero esta no le había dicho nada a él ya que le quería dar una sorpresa, recorrió una gran parte del campus pero no lo encontró. Recorrer la universidad le trajo recuerdos de la primera vez que la había ido a visitar, lo cual fue en el tiempo que Kaneki había dejado Anteiku y formado su propio equipo, Nishiki la había llevado a conocer la universidad, pensar que en ese tiempo ella estaba tan triste por la partida de Kaneki y ahora hace unos meces se habían vuelto a rencontrar estando finalmente juntos.

En su recorrido se encontró con un ventanal en el cual se colgaban anuncios, hace alrededor de dos años en ese mismo ventanal estuvo el un afiche el cual informaba sobre la desaparición de Kaneki, pero ahora solo habían posters y anuncios de festivales de la universidad.

\- No puedo creer que al fin volvieras conmigo – dice Touka tocando el vidrio con un aire nostálgico - ¡¿Pero ahora donde estas idiota?!

\- ¿Kirishima? – Touka escucho la voz de hombre que no reconoció - ¿Eres tú? ¿Kirishima?

La chica tenía una sensación como si lo hubiese visto antes al chic, este era de piel pálida y cabello castaño oscuro, excavo en su memoria hasta que lo recordó. Este había sido uno de sus compañeros de su antigua escuela además de pertenecer al grupo con el cual estudiaba en la biblioteca para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, exámenes que por lo que ocurrió con Anteiku no pudo dar.

\- ¿Yamada? – pregunto ella dudosa

\- Valla me recordaste tanto tiempo – le sonrió este

\- [Mierda ¿ahora qué hago?] – pensó Touka en su interior mientas que a la ves fingía una sonrisa amable.

Touka saco un café de la máquina, ya que este al parecer quería conversar un poco con ella, no podía irse así nomás ya que parecería que ella estaba escapando, así que decidió quedarse lo que durara el café, dijo que estaba en la universidad visitando a un amigo, además de contarle una historia falsa al muchacho explicándole las razones por la que había abandonado la escuela tan repentinamente, historia que no le costó tanto inventar ya que hace tiempo que la tenía planeada en caso que algo como esto pasara.

\- Luego de la evacuación del distrito 20 mi padre se preocupó mucho por lo que prefirió que me quedara con él, pero vivir con padre no fue fácil ya que como viaja mucho por trabajo, solo iba y venía de un lado a otro, al grado que ni la escuela pude terminar, así que cuando cumplí los 18 decidí quedarme en un lugar estable volviendo a Tokyo, después de todo también tengo un familiar aquí.

\- Pero ¿si no terminaste la escuela entonces que haces?

\- Trabajo en una cafetería

\- Ja que curioso igual que antes

Touka le dio el último sorbo a su café

\- Es mas ya me tengo que ir adiós – dijo ella para cortar la conversación no es bueno dar mucha información aunque mentir tampoco es recomendable ya que hay que recordarla para mantenerla y que no sea descubierta a diferencia de una omisión información, eso siempre era lo más seguro para un ghoul.

Unas noches después.

Kaneki y Touka estaban caminando por la calle, iban a sus casas luego de haber visto una película.

\- No entiendo ¿En qué momento se dio cuenta el protagonista que lo querían estafar? – pregunto Touka mientras caminaban.

\- Desde antes de la mitad, pero contiguo con el juego hasta el final y así dar vuelta las cosas, si tedas cuenta en un momento hace una mirada que lo dice todo, más otros detalles.

\- Esos detalles son casi invisibles

\- Solo te falta colocarle mayor atención las escenas. – le explico Kaneki.

\- Porque cada vez que converso contigo siento que me estas tratando de burra

\- No es eso, solo te quiero enseñar, tú te lo tomas así.

\- Es que siempre me estas explicando cosas – reclamo ella.

\- Pero a mí me agrada hacer eso, es más seria aburrido para mi si tú lo supieras todo, me entretengo mucho explicándote las cosas. Eso me gusta mucho de ti Touka. – dice Kaneki con una sonrisa. – Demás tú también me has enseñado mucho.

Touka se sonroja

\- ¿Cómo te las arreglas para hacer sentir bien a las personas hasta con sus defectos?

Kaneki le dio la mano.

Continuaban por la calle cuando de pronto escucharon ruidos de sirenas, por su lado pasaron a toda velocidad un taxi una motocicleta y una patrulla de policía se dieron cuenta que se trataba de una persecución la cual el objetivo era el taxi, Kaneki reconoció a quienes iban en la moto, quienes eran el chico de cabello rubio y el de cabello morado con aspecto malhumorado, los investigadores la CCG que habían ido hace unos días a la cafetería. Por lo que lo más probable es que a quien estaban persiguiendo era un ghoul.

Kaneki encontró en ese momento una oportunidad para ver cómo estos investigadores que le llamaban tanto la atención actuaban.

\- Los voy a seguir - dijo Kaneki

\- ¿Qué cosa? – le reclamó Touka – ¡oye no te metas en esto Kaneki!- le grita la chica pero él no la escucho ya que se fue corriendo siguiendo la persecución.

Kaneki se había puesto su máscara para que no lo reconocieran en caso de que lo vieran, Touka quien corrió detrás de Kaneki hizo lo mismo. La patrulla de policías choco, luego se dieron cuenta que el muchacho que manejaba la moto lanzo unos proyectiles desde su espalda.

\- ¡Eso es un Kagune! – dijo Touka asombrada - ¡es un ukaku!

\- Así que si son híbridos – reacciono Kaneki

 **Mensaje de la Autora**

Primero respondiendo a una pregunta esta historia está orientada un Touken.

Lo otro es agradecerles a todos los que están siguiendo la historia y también agradecerles los comentarios. Muchas gracias y nos seguimos leyendo. Besos


	4. Chapter 4

Las ruedas del taxi se destruyeron con el ataque de Shirazu, por lo que el auto paro, Kaneki y Touka se ubicaron en una pasarela para ver la situación desde lejos, pero con buena vista.

Un hombre con la una camisa tapándole le la cara salió del taxi, detrás de él en el mismo taxi salió la investigadora morena que parecía estar golpeada. Los dos chicos le cortaban el paso al hombre desesperado este se empezó a mirar a todos lados por ayuda, dándose cuenta de la presencia se Kaneki y Touka.

\- ¡Auxilio soy Torso! – grito

Inmediatamente Kaneki y Touka se agacharon para ocultarse en el concreto bajo la barra de seguridad de la pasarela.

\- Mierda idiota – dijo Touka - ¿Qué hacemos nos abran visto? ¿Qué hacemos?

Sin embargo aunque los hayan visto ambos ya se habían puesto sus máscaras, por lo que por lo menos los investigadores no reconocerían sus verdaderas caras.

\- ¡Ayuda! – volvió a gritar Torso.

\- Si lo atrapan Hinami también podría estar en problemas – señalo Kaneki - Abra que ayudarlo.

\- Torso… he escuchado ese nombre antes en las noticias ¿Sabes por qué se le llama torso? Hasta a mí me repugna.

\- Si, sé que es un maldito asesino y por mí que lo mataran– dijo serio – pero por Hinami…. No podemos dejar que lo capture la CCG.

\- Agg – Gruño Touka – ¡Por la puta que lo pario! – maldijo ella siendo la primera en dar un salto para bajar de la pasarela.

Shirazu lanzo un bombardeo con su kagune el cual estaba dirigido hacia torso, el ataque fue interceptado por Touka quien uso su kagune como escudo, el kagune de la chica tenia forma de alas ambas del mismo tamaño a diferencia de antes que una ala era más pequeña que la otra.

\- Otro ghoul – señalo Urie, quien esbozo una sonrisa de emoción– ahora sí que se puso bueno

\- ¡Tooru pide refuerzos! – Le ordeno Shirazu

Touka le dirigió una mirada fija a Shirazu para luego lanzar su ataque en forma de cristales, este uso sus proyectiles para contrarrestar los de Touka.

\- Así que tu kagune es como el mío – comento Shirazu – ¡Urie yo me encargare de este tu preocúpate de Torso! - dije Shirazu

\- Bien – contesto Urie – [después de todo la recompensa aquí es por capturar a torso] – se dijo Urie a sí mismo – ¡Mutsuki cúbrenos!

Urie saco su kagune para envestir a toda velocidad a torso pero…

\- ¡Urie arriba! – le grito Mutsuki

Desde las alturas apareció Kaneki quien se interpuso entre Torso y Urie.

\- Interesante – dijo Kaneki envolviendo con su kagune el Koukaku de Urie al igual como lo haría un tentáculo. - ¿Oye y ustedes comen carne humana?

\- ¡Qué te importa! – les respondió Urie Tratando de soltarse.

Kaneki levanto a Urie, lo acerco a él rápidamente para recibir el cuerpo del muchacho con una patada en el estómago.

\- ¡Urie! – Mutsuki se abalanzo hacia Kaneki con sus cuchillos pero Kaneki los tiro lejos con su kagune entes que las puntas lo impactaran – Sabes si vas a atacar de sorpresa no deberías gritar.

Kaneki dirigió su kagune hacia Tooru, dejándola incrustada en el taxi, los tentáculos habían atravesado las ropas y el metal del auto, pero no la piel de la chica, así que además del golpe del impacto y cortes superficiales Kaneki no le había realizado otras heridas a la investigadora.

\- ¿Tu si me contestaras? – pregunto Kaneki aproximándose hacia Tooru.

Mientras en la pelea te Touka y Shirazu.

\- Mierda ¿Dónde están los refuerzos? Tooru y Urie apenas se la pueden

\- ¡Eh mira hacia aquí imbécil! – le llamo la atención Touka

Touka estuvo a punto de cortar a Shirazu, pero este logro esquivarla aunque ella logro hacerle una hería en su mejilla.

\- Eso estuvo cerca – dijo Shirazu jadeando.

\- Te pude haber matado, pero me da cargo de conciencia matar a alguien tan joven sin que se dé cuenta

\- ¿Cargo de conciencia? ¿un monstruo? – se burlo Shirazu

\- ¡pero no habrá segunda vez niño!

Touka volvió a lanzar sus cristales y Shirazu los destruyo también lanzando un ataque, al impactarse los proyectiles Touka desapareció de la vista de Shirazu

\- ¿Dónde rayos…

Touka estaba a espaldas de Shirazu apuntándole con sus alas

\- Pum, muerto – le susurro Touka por atrás

La chica disparo sus cristales a Shirazu, pero se preocupó de solo rozar el cuerpo del chico aunque su intención también era realizarle muchos cortes, pero no matarlo ni atravesar un órgano vital. Shirazu cayó herido pero aún estaba consiente.

\- Tienes una muy buena puntería pero eres de reacción lenta para ser un Ukaku – le dijo Touka apuntando su kagune al cuello del muchacho

\- Entonces ¿Cómo fue que la CCG se permitió crear híbridos? – pregunto Kaneki a Tooru pero esta no le contesto, Kaneki miro como estaba el combate a su alrededor – aunque aún son unos novatos – dijo al darse cuenta que los Quinx estaban en una situación complicada - Por favor ¿puedes contestar algo? prometo que no los mataremos, solo vinimos por ese estorbo y nos iremos.

\- ¡Parche! – lo regaño Touka porque estaba empezando a computarse amablemente.

\- Bueno si amenazarlos no sirve talvez si soy un poco más simpatico si me hablen, del dialogo se consiguen más cosas que peleando

\- ¡Nos haces parecer blandos!

\- ¿Enserio parecemos blandos? – respondió Kaneki mostrándole la escena de los Quinx derrotados a su alrededor

\- ¿Parche? – murmuro Shirazu

\- Oye tu quédate quieto – le dijo Touka acercando su garras mas al cuello del chico.

Urie se levantó y ataco a Kaneki por la espalda realizando una profunda herida en el hombro del chico.

\- Ese si fue un buen ataque sorpresa – comento Kaneki

Pero en cosa de segundos una especie de hilos se ramificaron en el hombro de Kaneki curando inmediatamente su herida

\- ¿Qué rayos es eso? – dijo Urie atónito– [Este ghoul no es normal, mierda, esto es más que un rango S]

\- Bien, bien, creo que no conseguiremos nada de ustedes – Kaneki suelto a Mutsuki – Además creo que ya deben venir los refuerzos… ¡Esto se acabó vamos! – el chico miro a Touka

\- Ya era hora - señalo Touka

Kaneki tomo a Torso con su kagune y se fueron del lugar. Urie al verlos irse dejo caer su cuerpo de rodillas, enfurecido golpeo el piso.

\- ¡Carajo! – grito encolerizado – ¡esos tipos solo jugaron con nosotros!

Se refugiaron en el mirador de un parque. Torso estaba tratando de estabilizarse del shock del momento, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo Touka se fue contra el dándole un puñetazo.

\- ¡En que mierda te metiste! ¡Que hacia una investigadora en tu taxi! – Touka tenía agarrado el cuello del hombre a la vez que volvió a empuñar su mano en forma de amenaza – nos has metido en problemas a nosotros y es posible que ha Hinami - la chica le dio una patada en la entrepierna, este se inclinó por el dolor y Touka le dio un rodillazo en la cabeza – maldito asqueroso.

Cuando esta ya lo había dejado tranquilo torso se arrastró hacia Kaneki para pedirle su protección.

\- Que no me vuela a pegar – le rogo Torso al muchacho escondiéndose tras su sus piernas.

\- Oye ¿tú eres ese asesino en serie que anda dejando por ahí extremidades tiradas y cabezas de las mujeres? – le pregunto Kaneki

Toso se quedó callado, no quiso responder, por lo que Kaneki envolvió su kagune en una de las piernas de Torso, levantándolo de cabeza y lo llevo al borde del mirador al otro lado de la barra de seguridad, por lo que Torso quedo colgando hacia una caída mortal entre la altura y los impactos que se daría al rodar por el cerro.

\- Te preguntare otra vez ¿Eres tu ese asesino?

\- ¡Si! ¡si! ¡lo soy! – expreso Torso asustado.

Kaneki estaba mucho más calmado de lo que estaba Touka, siento eso mismo lo que asusto aún más a Torso, este tenía la sensación que el chico no dudaría en matarlo o torturarlo peor que como lo haría Touka.

\- Sabes eres la clase de Ghoul que odio – le comenta Kaneki – así que ahora dejaras tus repugnantes fetiches a un lado, iras a aogiri y de ahí no saldrás más… Te mantendrás escondido sin llamar ni un poco la atención ¿Entendido?

\- Ah, este, yo… - Torso balbuceo de terror, ya que Kaneki no le despegaba la mirada de sus ojos.

El muchacho giro sus ojos mostrando que se le estaba acabando la paciencia con el hombre, por lo que lo soltó, Torso callo por el barranco rodando por la tierra del cerro, pero solo rodo por unos pocos metros por que Kaneki lo sujeto, su piel a pesar de ser la de ghoul tenía rasguños y moretones. El muchacho que tenia agarrada las piernas de Torso, le dio al hombre una última barrida contra el suelo girándolo como un reloj y golpeándolo contra los árboles.

\- ¿Y bien? - le pregunto Kaneki volviendo a levantarlo de cabeza.

\- Si, enten-di – dijo Torso con el rostro hinchado.

Kaneki subió con Torso devuelta al mirador, lo dejo de pie y le limpio un poco la tierra.

\- Así estamos bien, ahora vete de mí vista

Toso se fue corriendo.

\- Así que híbridos –comento Touka

\- Esto es malo, tendremos que convocar a todos a una reunión

\- Si, les enviare un mensaje – dijo Touka - ¿Y ahora qué quieres hacer?

\- Pues… continuemos con la cita

 **Mensaje de la Autora**

Y tenemos nuevo título, la verdad es que el primero era provisorio mientras se me ocurría uno más acorde a la historia.

Ya el proximo capitulo (que sera un poco más largo que los otros) tendremos el inicio del este plan de :Re para reunir información sobre los QS (también más touken) , el cual creo subirlo entre el lunes o el martes , gracias por seguir leyendo.


	5. Chapter 5

Llegaron a la casa de Kaneki, Touka se lanzó a la cama boca abajo, luego levanto su cara la cual apoyo con sus manos y moviendo las piernas hacia arriba y abajo se quedó mirando a Kaneki quien estaba parado.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – pregunto Touka entre un tono inocente y picaro.

\- Yo me daré un baño – dijo Kaneki

\- ¿un baño? – lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados

\- Sí, pero primero llamare a Nishio….

\- Yo también me daré una ducha - dijo ella levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño

\- Heeeyyy Que crees que haces – Kaneki la tomo de la cintura y le dio una vuelta para quedar enfrente de ella.

\- Obvio al baño a darme un baño, vamos un poco de análisis – Touka trato de avanzar pero Kaneki le cerró el paso

\- Oye espera tu turno

\- No quiero, además tu ibas a hacer algo – el vuelve a bloquearle el paso

\- Kaneki me vas hacer enojar - dijo Touka frunciendo el ceño pero luego le empiezo a hacer cosquillas al chico con lo que logro pasarlo.

\- No pasaras – dijo él terminando la frase con un risita y tomando nuevamente a Touka de la cintura- que yo iré primero

\- Suéltame yo voy – Touka movía las piernas intentando soltarse del abrazo de Kaneki, a la ves que no podía contener la risa. – Bien, bien no iré – dijo ella por lo que Kaneki la soltó.

Touka se dio la vuelta para mirarlo

\- Pero tú tampoco... - dijo abrazando el cuello del chico para luego besarlo, este respondió el beso para luego rodear a la muchacha con sus brazos, en cosa de segundos Touka dio un salto abrazando con sus piernas la cintura del chico.

Quedaron afirmados en una pared de la habitación. Kaneki le empezó a besar el cuello a la chica, mientras esta le quitaba la polera. Luego Touka bajo las pernas volviendo a tocar el suelo. Del cuello el chico paso a besar los labios de ella tomando su rostro desde la mejillas separándose de vez en cuando para respirar pero sin dejar de despegar su frente de la de ella, mientras que Touka empezó a bajar hacia el pantalón de Kaneki desabrochándolo, luego las manos de ella se deslizaron al trasero del muchacho el cual no pudo evitar apretar.

\- To… amh….Touka espera, deme un segundo. – le dijo Kaneki

\- Ah si – respondió ella con un tono calmo.

En tanto el muchacho terminaba de "prepararse", ella se quitó el pantalón y el resto de la ropa.

\- ¿Listo? – pregunto ella

Kaneki asintió, yendo a hacia donde estaba ella para besarla, ella volvió a colgarse de él con brazos y piernas. Kaneki la abrazo de la cintura, en esa pared había una repisa con libros, los cuales Kaneki lanzo al piso para sentar a la chica

\- ¡Tus libros! – explano Touka preocuada.

\- Umh ahh son los de tapa dura

Touka rio con el comentario de Kaneki

\- Jaja ahhh jaja ahff idiota.

\- Umh, Umh - El muchacho empezó a acariciar una de las piernas de la chica, primero los pies luego la pierna, siguió subiendo hasta el muslo , en donde paro por un momento al sentir las manos de la chica que otra vez apretaban su trasero, lo cual provoco e él un gemido que lo hizo perderse para luego volver – mhh, ahhTe quiero Touka

\- Ahh, ahh y yo ti ah,ah. – contesto en una exhalación.

Kaneki envolvió una de sus manos alrededor del cuello de Touka para acercar su cabeza hacia la de él y besarla con fuerza.

Al otro día todos los miembros de Re: se reunieron quienes estaban eran Yomo (quien a veces también trabajaba en el café, pero por su tratado con los clientes era el que menos turnos tenía) Nishiki (este no trabajaba solo era cliente frecuente) y Tsukiyama (que en realidad era miembro solo recurrente, puesto que a veces lo dejaba afuera de algunas decisiones del grupo ya que aún existían algunos resentimientos).

\- Genial más mitad ghoul si contigo no fuera suficiente – cometo Nishio - ¡kagune para todos!

\- Me pregunto a que sabrán - pienso en voz alta Tsukiyama.

\- Si ellos tiene un kagune perfectamente podrían hacerse pasar por ghouls e infiltrarse entre nosotros – agrego Yomo

\- Por eso debemos ser más cuidadosos, en especial con las cacerías – dijo Kaneki mirando de reojo a Touka – será más seguro seguir alimentándose se suicidas y no asesinar gente.

\- Ja – lanza una risita Touka – creo que estamos exagerando con esta paranoia después de todo esos chicos ni son muy fuertes

\- Pero es cuestión de tiempo que aprenda a usar bien sus Kagunes o talvez hay otros investigadores que sean menos novatos – le contesto Kaneki con un tono serio – no hay que subestimarlos

\- Si creo tienes razón – Touka se cohibió un poco al escuchar el tono severo de Kaneki. – Entonces aun necesitamos más información sobre ellos, crees que ¿Hide nos pueda ayudar?

\- Le preguntare a ver si puede averiguar algo mas pero como asistente la información que le entregan es muy superficial, aunque ese tipo siempre se las arreglado para saber más de lo que debe.

\- Podríamos acercarnos a alguien de CCG – sugirió Nishiki – utilizar a un investigador

\- Le preguntare a Hori si ella también puede conseguir información – adiciono Tsukiyama

\- Bien usaremos todos los métodos que tengamos a nuestra disposición pero lo primordial es la cautela.

Touka miro su reloj

\- Bueno es hora de abrir la tienda – dijo ella – esta reunión al parecer ya termino

\- Si, oye Touka voy a querer un café – dice Nishio yendo a sentarse a una mesa.

\- Yo también – hablo Tsukiyama – pero quiero que me lo hagas tu Kaneki, ah y ¿Podrías agregarle algo especial?

\- ¿Especial? – el chico le dirige una mirada de sospecha.

\- Podría ser unas gotas de sangre, una dedo (Despéese todo se te regenera) lo que tu cariño.

\- Le dibujare una flor – comento Kaneki girando los ojos.

\- ¿Podría ser un corazón?

Kaneki fue a la cocina en donde Touka está preparando un café para Nishio este se puso al lado de ella para prepárale el café de Tsukiyama

\- Touka sobre lo de la cacería- Kaneki suspiro para poder hablar con seriedad

El chico sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir le traería tal vez una discusión , ya que hablar de las formas en las que ambos conseguían su comida era un tema delicado, si bien lo que ellos principalmente comían eran los suministros que recolectaba RE: provenientes de suicidas, ellos también tenían otras formas de recolectar su comida, Touka aun cazaba y cometía asesinatos, cosa que a Kaneki no le gustaba mucho, mientras Kaneki continuaba cometiendo canibalismo, por lo que habían quedado de acuerdo que ninguno de los dos se entrometeria en las actividades relacionas con las la comida del otro.

\- Tu no metes en como consigo lo que como y yo no me meto en como tu consigues lo que comes, esa es nuestra regla – le gruñe Touka.

\- Pero no es por eso… lo que dije en la reunión no está relacionado con mis desacuerdos sobre el asesinato de humanos … si lo dije fue porque al cazar te expones demasiado y podrían atraparte

\- ¿Crees que no me puedo cuidar? Oye he hecho eso toda mi vida

\- Lo sé pero el CCG ha estado ganando cada vez más terreno y poder, las cosas ya no son como antes

\- Bueno soy lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderme si me encuentro con ellos

\- Y lo suficientemente arrebatada también – le lanzo Kaneki.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de arrebatos conmigo?¿De actuar así sin pensar? Por qué en eso tu eres muy bueno

\- Touka la conversación no iba por ese lado

\- No me gusto como me miraste en la reunión, fue como si desaprobaras lo que hago– Touka apreto sus puños intentando calmarse - y es así como soy, Esto es lo que soy Kaneki un ghoul una asesina, una cazadora, cruel y violenta.

\- Y yo sé todo eso, recuerda que así te conocí y yo tampoco soy un santo y tú lo sabes… Perdón por si te hice sentir mal, no era esa mi intención…. pero la única razón por la que no quiero que asesines es porque serias un blanco y si algo te pasa Touka yo no lo soportaría

Touka abre los ojos de impresión, pero luego vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

\- Bien, no dejes de hacer lo que haces, solo te pido que si puedes lo disminuyas y si quieres yo haré lo mismo también con lo que… tú ya sabes.

\- Bueno – le contesto Touka un poco más calmada saliendo de la cocina con el café.

Kaneki salió detras de ella con el café de Tsukiyama

\- Valla carita con la que apareció Touka – comento Tsukiyama quien estaba en la mesa de la Barra, mientras que Touka había ido a una de las mesas a entregar el café - ¿Se pelearon?

\- Solo una discusión, espero que no le dure mucho

\- l'amour es tan complicado – Tsukiyama dio un sorbo a su café – a todo esto tengo un favor que pedirte

\- ¿Qué seria?

\- Aunque antes de decirte lo que es prométeme no pensaras mal de mí, más bien escucha lo que te voy a decir con la mente y moral abiertas por favor

Kaneki lanza un suspiro

\- Bien dime

\- Bueno resulta existe un evento ghoul que es una subasta de humanos – Tsukiyama miro a Kaneki para su alivio este no había cambiado de expresión.

\- ¿Es algo así como el restaurante ghoul? - pregunto Kaneki.

\- Tiene su toque y bueno yo quiero entrar a esos eventos el problema es que debido al pequeño incidente que ocurrió con el restaurante ghoul hay problemas para dejarme entrar ya que hay rumores de que tuve algo que ver en eso… al parecer Kaneki no hiciste bien tu trabajo y dejaste personas con vida en el restaurantes

\- ¿Así que soy el culpable de que no puedas participar en esa horrenda actividad?

\- Ay Kaneki querido no me juzgues soy un ghoul y tengo mis necesidades no puedo cambiar todo lo que soy de un día para otro además ese evento no están salvaje como el restaurante.

\- Bueno cada vez he tenido que aprender a ser más tolerante con esas cosas después de todo yo eligió estar al lado de los ghoul… entonces ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?

\- Lo que pasa es que hable con una ghoul que esta involucrada en la organización y llegamos al acuerdo que si yo le conseguía un espécimen raro que le consiguiera mucho dinero al ser subastado, ella me dejaría entrar a la subasta, por lo que ahí es donde entras tu

\- ¿Quieres venderme? - Kaneki lo miro con desden.

\- Ay tranquilo no están así, bueno si te compraran pero luego puedes escapar ellos, no sabrán que eres un ghoul, y de paso te puedes infiltrar en la subastas y salvar a todos los humanos atrapados…. como resultado de este plan tu puedes hacer del héroe de los humanos y yo puedo entrar la subasta, ose a todos ganamos algo ¿Qué piensas?

\- No sé – reflexiono Kaneki – pero si escapo ¿No te correrán de la subasta?

\- Bueno solo si se dan cuenta que en realidad los estafe, no sé en realidad que pueda pasar pero vale la pena intentarlo, ah y por supuesto también llevare algunos amigos para que ayuden….no dejare por ningún motivo que te compren Kaneki , hasta la señorita Kirishima es bienvenida

\- Aun así, no estoy nada recuerdo con esto de subastar humanos, una cosa es que me haga el tonto contigo pero estar ahí y no hacer nada

\- Vamos Kaneki, te pagare bien es solo ese favor que te pido y como te dije podrás liberar a los humanos capturados si así lo quieres.

A Kaneki no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero al fin y al cabo este le debía muchos favores a Tsukiyama, ya que fue gracias a su influencia en hospitales que los resultados de RC de Kaneki salieron normales cuando lo investigaba la CCG, por lo que gracias a él kaneki había recuperado su vida normal, por lo que ahora era su turno de hacerle un favor

\- Está bien – suspira Kaneki – te ayudare

\- Bien – dijo emocionado Tsukiyama

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió y quien entro era Tooru.

\- Una paloma – susurro Tsukiyama

\- Si, es una de esos hídricos – le informo Kaneki

\- ¿Una? ¿Es una mujer? Por qué esta vestido como un chico

\- No sé por qué lo hace, pero es una mujer – explico Kaneki – aunque ese tema no nos importa

Tooru se acercó a la caja Kaneki quien estaba en el mesón junto a la caja aprovecha para tenderla.

\- Hola bienvenido

\- Hola este… - Tooru miro el gafete del chico – Kaneki, quería pedir dos capuchinos un moka y un café tradicional, ah y tres torosos de pastel de chocolate, todo para llevar por favor.

\- Si bien – Kaneki fue a entregarle el pedido de los cafés a Yomo quien también estaba de turno, ya que Touka estaba atendiendo a otros clientes que habían llegado. – Son para tus amigos ¿No es así?, los que vinieron el otro día contigo – pregunto Kaneki.

\- Eh si, los cafés del otro día estaban muy ricos – comento ella – por eso me pidieron llevarles

\- Que bien, me agrada que les guste lo que hacemos, porque le ponemos mucho esfuerzo – dice Kaneki con una sonrisa que hace que Tooru esconda un poco su cara.

Nishio quien aún estaba tomando su café empezó a llamarle la atención la conversación de Kaneki y la investigadora, en especial las reacciones de Tooru, por lo que se quedo observando.

Kaneki fue a buscar los cafés y se los entregó a Mutsuki

\- Aquí están señorita… - Kaneki cerro la boca inmediatamente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, dijo eso sin pensar.

Tooru quedo atónita su ojo se abrió gigante trataba de controlar el rubor de su cara.

\- Este… lo siento – se disculpó Kaneki – Perdón si dije algo malo solo se me salió

\- No, está bien – Mutsuki tomo el pedido y salió inmediatamente de la tienda sin mirar a nadie.

\- Oh mierda la cage – se dijo a si mismo Kaneki – ahora ella ya no va a querer venir y por ende sus amigos tampoco y yo que tenía la esperanza de escuchar sus conversaciones o averiguar algo más de ellos cuando vinieran al café

\- Oye Kaneki – Nishio apareció junto a él al otro lado del mesón

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Nishio? y tan rápido que lle..

\- Acompáñame Kaneki – Nishio jalo a Kaneki de brazo llevándolo a la cocina

\- ¡Pero la caja!

\- Ay no hay tantos clientes, Touka y Yomo te pueden cubrir necesito hablar contigo

Nishio apunta a la cara de Kaneki

\- ¿Qué pasa que tengo?- pregunto Kaneki confundido.

\- Kaneki tú serás nuestro plan.


	6. Chapter 6

\- ¿Qué? ¿El plan para qué? – pregunto Kaneki confundido

\- Pues para obtener información de los híbridos –le contesto Nishio.

\- ¿Y cómo voy a ayudar yo? Bueno es cierto que puedo conseguir algo de información con Hide pero…

\- Olvida a Hide, conseguirás información directamente de una hibrida, de esa investigadora, investigador, agg – gruño – la cosa que sea esa.

\- ¿Por qué yo? No somos ni amigos, además después de esa cagada no creo que la vuelva a ver.

\- Realmente eres un idiota ¿Qué no te diste cuenta de nada? – Nishio le dirigió una mirada dejando caer sus parpados como diciendo "no puede ser"

\- ¿Cuenta de qué?

\- ¡Que tú le gustas imbécil!

\- ¿Qué yo que? No, eso no es verdad y menos ahora después de lo que hice.

\- Pero si eso que hiciste fue excelente, te diste cuenta de su verdadero sexo, ahora debe pensar que has visto como mujer eso es un cumplido para ella porque "viste su verdadero ser a pesar de la superficie"… una ñoñada así puede que esté pensando ahora.

\- ¿Y si es lesbiana? Perfectamente podría ser una razón por la que se vista de hombre. – sugirió Kaneki.

\- No lo creo – le respondió Nishio – puede ser que se sienta como un chico, pero como te miraba sus gustos siguen siendo de mujer o puede que sea bisexual… bueno eso que importa, la cosa aquí es que tú le atraes y podemos usar eso para sacarle información.

\- Podría ser posible…. – comento reflexivo - pero no hare algo como eso… estoy entendiendo tu plan y no me gusta, eso sería como jugar con los sentimientos de alguien

\- Vamos has hecho cosas peores que eso para protegernos ¿Qué es engañar a alguien más?

\- Sí, pero hace tiempo que no hago esas cosas, no así de graves.

\- En este momento no nos sirve el Kaneki bueno y puro, así que dile al antiguo Kaneki que vuelva ¡Sé que estás ahí ciempiés! - le grita Nishiki en la oreja y golpeando la cabeza.

\- Oye esto de las personalidades no es como cambiar los canales… además hay otras razones por lo que no puedo hacer eso.

\- Ah ya entiendo… – Menciono Nishio - ¿Es por la reina avispa?

Touka apareció en la cocina

\- Eh Nishio que tanto cuchicheas con Kaneki, él tiene que ir a la caja

\- Hablando de la reina de roma

Nishio le explico a ella el plan que estaba ideado para conseguir información

\- Si podría funcionar – comento Touka

\- ¡Que tu estas descuerdo Touka! – dijo Kaneki sorprendido.

\- Oye no es que la seduzcas, no serias capas de eso, es solo que te vuelvas su amigo

\- Es verdad – agrego Nishio - si no quieres no va a pasar nada… tu sí que eres bueno para poner en la "friendzone" sin importar cuantas ganas te tengan ¿No cierto Touka?

\- Púdrete Miernishiki – le gruño ella.

\- ¡Porque todo el mundo me pone en sus planes casi como una ofrenda! – alejo kaneki.

\- Es que tú tienes como una habilidad para atraer a mujeres y hombres desagradables, incluyendo a Touka

\- Hijo de.. – Susurro Touka

\- Bueno lo hare – dijo finalmente Kaneki – esto me gano por ser adorable y delicioso - murmuro.

Cuando Nishio había dejado la cocina Touka le dirigió la palabra a Kaneki

\- Oye Kaneki ten cuidado como tratas a esa investigadora y con tus expresiones, se supone que solo la harás tu amiga

\- Si eso ya lo sé, pero ¿Por qué me dices que tenga cuidado?

Touka le apretó las mejillas a Kaneki

\- Tienes el mal de ser muy amable y esa amabilidad a veces se puede interpretar mal y confundir a las personas

\- ¿Confundir? ¿Acaso yo te confundía a ti algunas ves Touka? –dijo abriendo los ojos con una expresión inocente de duda.

La chica se puso nerviosa ya que Kaneki la esta mirando con unos de gigantes lo cual volvió su cara tierna como un perrito.

\- Solo ten en cuenta eso – dijo apuntándolo con el dedo y con un tono como si lo estuviera regañando. Con el fin de esconder su nerviosismo con enojo.

Touka y Kaneki estaban juntos en la casa de Kaneki

\- ¿Una subasta? – le hablo Touka a Kaneki, ella se estaba mirando en el espejo del baño, como el departamento del chico era muy pequeño solo estaba a unos metros de él.

\- Si Tsukiyama me lo pido, después de todo le debo unos favores – Kaneki estaba sentado en la cama leyendo un libro

\- ¿Y qué tienes que hacer?

\- Me reuniré con una ghoul para un "supuesto trabajo" seguramente así me llevara a la subasta.

Touka se acostó en la cama junto a Kaneki ella estaba usando un camisón se satín mientras que Kaneki una polera y sus boxes.

\- Puedes ir si quieres y participar en el plan – le propuso Kaneki.

\- Por supuesto que iré – contesto ella posando su cabeza en el pecho del chico – tengo que protegerte de esa locura que vas a hacer

Kaneki dejo el libro a un lado

\- ¿Estas molestas?

\- No, no lo estoy

\- Por qué pareces molesta

\- Que no lo estoy.

\- Pero si esa es tu cara de molesta – dijo Kaneki en tono burlón empezando meter su mano por debajo del camisón de la chica.

\- Es mi cara nor… aghh – el chico le masajeo uno de sus pechos a Touka lo cual la hizo dar un suspiro

\- ¿Qué no? – repitió Kaneki parando con toqueteo.

\- Que si – dijo Touka en una exhalación.

\- ¿Qué no? O ¿Qué si? decídete Touka – le dijo en broma Kaneki, puesto que hace rato que su conversación no era sobre si ella estaba enojada.

\- Que…mh…- no pudo terminar la frase debido a que Kaneki la beso – ahh que si – Touka tomo el cuerpo de Kaneki i hizo un movimiento con el cual termine ella sobre el chico – Ah será interesante saber cuánto dinero dan por ti – le susurro Touka al oído.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que valgo? –pregunto el muchacho mientras se quita los boxes.

\- No sé… ¿Uno o dos millones?

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si ,mmhh, ahhhh – gimió ella ya que Kaneki había penetrado – talvez 15 millones – Kaneki la tomo de la cintura con fuerza atrayéndola hacia él, ella comenzó a moverse, adelante y atrás

\- Es poco… – dijo Kaneki pensativo

Se revolcaron en la cama, por lo que ahora el él quien está sobre la chica.

\- Umh, ahh ¿Y ahora? – pregunto él

\- Ahh, 50 , ahh 100

Touka apretó con fuerza la polera de Ken arrugándola y desgastando un poco sus costuras, él tenía las manos a los extremos de la chica, levanta una de ellas para acariciar su rostro y ordenar un poco su cabello, terminando en la mejilla de ella.

Volvieron a darse vuelta, Touka recostó su cuerpo en el torso de Kaneki, mientras, continuaban haciéndolo.

\- Ahhh – ella dio una larga exhalación – no importa cuánto pagen por que no se quedaran contigo

\- Mhh, mhh nunca, porque yo solo quiero estar contigo Touka – dijo Kaneki con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.


	7. Chapter 7

En la cafetería

\- Ay le encantaste a cascanueces – comento Tsukiyama tomándose un café en la barra.

\- Se supone que en dos días más es el "trabajo" – hablo Kaneki

\- Sí, en dos días es la subasta, así que está todo preparado para nuestra pequeña estafa – sonrío malévolamente Tsukiyama.

\- ¡Hola Kirishima! – se escuchó el saludo de un cliente que acaba de entrar a la cafetería

\- Mierda – lanzo Touka en un murmullo - ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- ¿Qué pasa Touka? – pregunto Kaneki

\- Es mi excompañero

\- ¿El que te encontraste en la universidad? – Dijo Kaneki.

\- Si ¿Cómo es que llego aquí?

\- Bueno no estamos tan lejos de donde se ubicaba antes Anteiku

Touka dio un suspiro y se dirigió a atender al muchacho con una sonrisa, Kaneki examino al chico

\- Creo que lo he visto antes – susurro Kaneki pensativo.

\- ¿Así que aquí es donde trabajas?, entonces ¿Sigues en el distrito 20? – le pregunto Yamada a Touka.

\- Sí… y ¿Bien vas a pedir algo?

\- Emm Sí – se quedó un rato pensando viendo a su alrededor, su mirada se detuvo en Kaneki- Oye ese es el chico que fuiste a buscar a la universidad

\- Sí – le respondió ella - ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Ah, lo conozco estamos juntos en clase de "Desarrollo del lenguaje" , además que por un tiempo él fue muy famoso

\- ¿Famoso porque? – pregunto ella entre cerrando los ojos con una mirada de sospecha.

\- Porque estuvo desaparecido por mucho tiempo y dicen que cuando volvió lo hizo muy cambiado

\- [Entrometido] – pensó ellas – Kaneki estuvo desaparecido porque tuvo un accidente, por lo que fue sometido a un trasplante y eso lo mantuvo un tiempo depresivo y asimilando su operación – explico Touka

\- Ah fue por eso – dije con un tono reflexivo- aunque de todas formas sigue siendo popular y no solo entre las chicas, sino que también con hombres

Touka lanza una risita

\- Como que eso no me extraña- menciono ella.

\- Parece que Touka está muy feliz un ese muchacho – comento Tsukiyama - ¿No harás nada Kaneki?

\- Es un amigo, solo están conversando además podría ser bueno que ella tenga aunque sea un conocido humano, la ayudaría a que sospechen menos de ella, además no puedo andarme preocupando por cada hombre que se le acerca de forma amistosa.

\- Que maduro eres – dice Tsukiyama con una sonrisa coqueta

\- Si fuera así a Hide lo tendría vetado del café – comento – Aunque… - Kaneki mira de reojo a Touka - ¿Oye Tsukiyama quieres otro café?

\- _Oui_

\- ¡hey Touka! – le llamo la atención Kaneki.

\- ¿Y a Yoriko la has vuelto a ver? – le dijo Yamada.

\- No tengo ninguna forma de contactarme con ella y la verdad es que no se… me fui tan repentinamente que es posible que no me perdone, hasta la deje plantada en nuestro paseo al zoológico

\- Yoriko es muy buena de seguro que te perdonara si le explicas, tal vez yo pudiera conseguir algo…

Touka escucho que Kaneki la llama.

\- Yamada disculpa ya me tengo que ir – dije ella con una inclinación, para luego acercarse al mesón de la barra - ¿Qué pasa Kaneki?

\- Tsukiyama quiere un café ¿Puedes ir a hacerlo?

\- ¿Por qué no vas tu a él le gusta tu café?

\- Yo estoy en la caja

\- Puedo cuidar la caja mientras

\- Que no, la caja es mía, luego me la descuadras

\- Oye se perfectamente cómo manejar la caja además también esta Yomo

Yomo estaba limpiando mesas

\- Que vallas tú, además también estamos conversando sobre el plan de la subasta. - dijo empujando a Touka hacia la cocina

\- Está bien voy

Kaneki empujo a Touka hasta la puerta que daba a la cocina, ahí nade los veía, por lo que este provecho de darle un pequeño beso y se fue devuelta a atender la caja.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – quedo Touka pensativa.

El día de la subasta llego.

Tsukiyama entro elegantemente a uno de los palcos a observar el evento, junto a él estaban dos de sus sirvientes y los miembros de :Re. Además de Touka, a la operación se habían unido Yomo y Nishio, ellos junto a los sirvientes eran los "guardaespaldas" de Tsukiyama, usaban todos un traje morado oscuro y máscaras blancas que les cubrían las mitad de la cara mientras que Touka se hizo pasar por la acompañante de Tsukiyama, este le hiso usar a la chica un vestido burdeo con guantes largos, además como mascara usaba un antifaz negro al igual que Tsukiyama, pero el de él era de un diseño distinto, mientras que la vestimenta de gourmet era un traje plateado.

Se sentaron en las butacas los cuatro guardaespaldas rodeando a Tsukiyama y Touka. La chica miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta de la presencia de unos ghouls parados desde la parte más atrás de los asientos, casi en los pilares, como si fueran guardias de seguridad, de esos ghouls Touka reconoció a tres, quienes a pesar que estaban con su máscara ella sabía que eran ghouls de aogiri, uno era Hinami, el otro torso y el tercero quien llevaba una máscara de conejo negro, ella lo conocía perfectamente, su nombre era Ayato y era su hermano menor.

\- Aogiri está aquí – menciono Touka

\- Deben ser guardaespaldas de algún ghoul importante así es una de las formas como esa organización se financia– explico Tsukiyama

\- Están Hinami y Ayato ellos pueden reconocer a Kaneki, también hay un tercer ghoul que ha visto a Kaneki, pero solo lo ha visto con peluca o con su máscara, no sé si lo reconocerá sin todo eso, además tampoco sé si hay otros ghouls que conozcan a Kaneki – dijo Touka.

\- Solo esperemos que no arruinen el plan, mejor vaya a hablar con ellos señorita Kirishima o sino pueden pensar que Kaneki tiene algún plan en contra de los ghouls que están aquí, ya que Kaneki puede ser un poco problemático. – le sugirió Tsukiyama a Touka

Touka fue a donde estaban Ayato, Hinami y Torso

\- ¿Hermana que haces aquí? – le pregunto Hinami

\- ¿Y qué mierda haces vestida así? ¿Qué te dio por disfrazada de dama? – le comento Ayato

Touka le lanzo una mira de odio a Ayato pero no le respondió ni lo tomo en cuenta, a la única que le dirigía la mirada fue a Hinami.

\- Bueno, estoy aquí porque Kaneki está en la subasta

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?! – reacciono Ayato - ¡¿Que rayos está planeando ese?!

\- No se preocupen no es nada caótico

\- Oye nosotros estamos aquí para proteger a Gran Madame, así que, si a ese idiota se le ocurre hacer algo como en el restaurante Ghoul…– reclamo Ayato, pero Touka lo interrumpió antes que siguiera

\- ¡Escucha primero lo que tengo que decir maldito burro!, solo estamos haciéndole un favor a Tsukiyama

\- ¿Qué clase de favor?

Touka le explico el plan a los ambos

\- ¿Entonces él no está planeando atacar a nadie? – pregunto Ayato.

\- No, solo entramos y nos vamos, nada más – les aclaro Touka

\- Bien, parece que al fin ese estúpido tiene la correa bien puesta y no seguirá haciendo estupideces

\- No olvides por que empezó a portase así – menciono Touka, refiriéndose a Aogiri… luego fijo una mirada de indiferencia en Ayato – A todo esto has crecido

\- Gracias – contesta Ayato

\- ¿Has estado bien? – Ambos se hablan en tono cortante

\- Que te importa

\- Ag – gruño Touka – eres imposible.

Un chico con mascara y cabello negro era el anfitrión de la subasta y quien mostraba al público la mercancía.

\- ¡Ahora con ustedes una adquisición sorpresa, por lo tanto este no se encuentra en el catálogo, sin embargo es un humano muy peculiar!

Apareció Kaneki en el escenario con un traje banco, este había sido arrastrado por una Ghoul que estaba vestida solo con ropa interior. El presentador se acercó a Kaneki, quien logro reconocerlo, ya que a pesar de que el presentador usaba una máscara Kaneki reconoció sus tatuajes en especial el de su cuello.

\- ¿U-Uta? – murmuro Kaneki

 **PD** : Kaneki usa peluca cuando esta en la cafetería y para ir a la universidad, principalmente cuando esta en publico ya que su cabello blanco llamaría la atención, aunque aveces se me olvida que usa peluca y derrepente me acuerdo, en especial cuando aparece para la trama.

Cuando aparecen palabras o frases entre estos símbolos [] es por que los personajes están pensando internamente y nadie los escucha y cuando los pensamientos son sin esos símbolos están más bien murmurando y pueden ser escuchados por otras personas.


	8. Chapter 8

El presentador de la subasta se colocó detrás de Kaneki

\- Hola Kaneki – le dijo Uta

\- ¿Uta qué haces aquí?

\- Eso más bien te lo debería preguntar yo, la verdad me llamo la atención cuando te vi entre la mercancía.- le comento Uta- ¡Bien para este chico albino empezaremos la puja con 50 millones! – le dijo al público.

Uta tenía una interacción combinada entre la dirección del espectáculo y hablar con Kaneki, puesto que este no parecía tener intenciones de revelar la identidad del chico.

\- Y si me reconociste ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? – le pregunto Kaneki.

\- Tengo curiosidad de lo que vas a hacer… ¡Escuche 53 millones por allá!...tu siempre sabes poner las cosas interesantes, solo una cosa ¿planeas destruir el lugar?

\- No le hare nada a esta horrenda subasta, lo prometí

\- Bien – susurro Uta – ¡57 millones dicen!

\- ¡65 millones 200 mil! – se escuchó en el publico

\- Que aburrido, tu vales más que eso…¿oye por qué no hacemos esto más interesante? y muestras tu ojo, apuesto a que de una llegamos a los 100 millones – comento en vos baja Uta

\- No, nadie aquí puede saber que soy un ghoul

\- Okey, entonces tengo otra idea, pero te dolerá un poco – mensiono Uta

\- ¡Valla parece que la puja está un poco floja! ¡Eso es porque al parecer nadie se han dado cuenta del olor de este chico y estoy seguro que también debe tener un buen sabor, así que ¿Por qué no prendemos un poco más esto?! – Le hablo Uta al público

\- ¿Qué me vas a hacer Uta?

\- Tranquilo, te han hecho cosas peores…

Con sus uñas Uta comenzó a sacar pequeños pedacitos de piel a Kaneki los dejo en una bandeja que le había traído Roma y esta los repartió por el público.

\- ¡Con eso sabrán lo especial que este espécimen y lo que se están perdiendo!

\- ¡Muestra de Kaneki yo quiero! – dijo emocionado Tsukiyama

Touka quien estaba a su lado le dio una patada.

\- Recuerda abstinencia y sin recaídas. – le comento ella.

\- Como tu comes todo el tiempo

\- ¡Esto es delicioso! ¡Huele bien! ¡Exquisito! – exaclamaron eufóricos las personas en el público - ¡104 millones! ¡130 millones! ¡155 millones! – todos los Ghouls se peleaban a Kaneki - ¡200 millones!

\- Pareciera como si su olor excitara al público – menciono Nishio - ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso? – dijo este de forma burlona mirando a Touka

\- Ag – gruño Touka- sus reacciones me recuerdan a la última escena del "perfume" una película que me hizo ver Kaneki.

\- ¡Yo lo quiero! ¡Yo lo quiero! – grito Big Madame, una ghoul grande y gorda que era a la que Hinami y Ayato estaban protegiendo - ¡300 millones!

\- ¡Bien 300 millones a las una, a las dos y vendido por 300 millones! – grito Uta a Big madame- podre niño espero que solo te quiera para comerte – le menciono Uta

Kaneki fue sacado del escenario esposado.

\- [Ahora me pregunto que pasara] – se dijo a si mismo Uta

Touka se levanta de su asiento.

\- Iré a ver a donde se llevan a Kaneki para sacarlo – dijo Touka y se fue.

Kaneki estaba caminando por los pasillos, era arrastrado por Cascanueces la cual estaba muy feliz por el dinero que había ganado.

\- ¡300 millones! ¡300 millones! – gritaba eufórica, de pronto tomo a Kaneki del rostro apretando su cara haciendo que este la mirara – no puedo creer que tú me darás 300 millones, podría besarte – lo cual hizo, cascanueces le planto un beso a Kaneki por la emoción.

\- Mh, ah ¡Suéltame! – se apartó él.

\- Sí que tienes un buen sabor – señalo la ghoul

Esta llevo al chico a una habitación en donde lo encierro, en esa misma habitación estaban el resto de las personas subastadas, quienes aterrados tenían sus cuerpos pegados a los rincones de las paredes.

Mientras tanto en el escenario de la subasta.

\- Y ahora otra adquisición de último minuto- dijo Uta

En el escenario apareció una chica bajita, de ojos grandes y cabello negro largo.

\- ¡Que linda hasta parece una muñeca! – anuncio Uta al público – Entonces con ella la puja empezara por…

\- El espectáculo termino… - dijo la chica.

Esta saco de su pierna una seria de quinqués con forma de cuchillo, mostrando que esa pierna era falsa, una prótesis y los lanzo a los ghouls más cercanos, dos cuchillos le llegaron a Uta pero no en lugares de riesgo vital.

\- ¿Rei? – Big madame lo reconoció

\- ¡Palomas! – expreso Nishiki impresionado

\- ¡Mierda se arruino todo! – explano Tsukiyama

\- Las cosas se van a poner feas será mejor sacar rápido a Kaneki de aquí – agrego Nishiki

Los investigadores comenzaron a entrar al edificio en donde se realizaba la subasta ya que la chica que en realidad era un chico disfrazado que había dado la señal para iniciar con la operación.

En la habitación de las mercancías de la subasta

\- ¡Sáquenos de aquí! – Gritaba Kaneki pegado a la puerta y golpeándola con fuerza.

Todos esos ruidos eran una señal para Touka o para quien sea que lo fuera a rescatar, sin embargo Kaneki no tenía ningún problema en salir de ahí solo con su Kagune, pero debía mantener el personaje de un humano indefenso si es que además quería ayudar al resto de las personas que estaban secuestradas, ya que si se exponía como un ghoul lo único que causaría era pánico entre ellos.

\- Es inútil – le dijo una de las personas encerradas – aquí solo hay ghouls, el que venga solo será para comernos.

\- Yo no creo eso – le contesto Kaneki – creo que puede haber alguno allá afuera que se apiade de nosotros

Una risa se escuchó proveniente de una mujer

\- Que niño más inocente, los ghouls son monstruos sin corazón, que estemos aquí es una muestra de ello… un ghoul con buenos sentimientos de verdad que me estás haciendo reír

\- No me importa lo que piensen – respondió Kaneki - yo seguiré gritando y golpeando esta puerta aunque nadie venga y me quede sin garganta, no seré comido sin haber intentado hacer algo… ¡Auxilio!

Desde el otro lado de la puerta aprecio una ghoul con un antifaz negro y un vestido burdeo.

\- Hazte para atrás humano – dijo ella a Kaneki para luego derribar la puerta.

Los humanos en la habitación observaron aterrados a la ghoul, ella sin decir nada se aproximó a Kaneki este fingió que estaba paralizado por el miedo, ella le arranco las esposas y luego hizo lo mismo con el resto de las personas, quienes por el miedo no se opusieron mucho a que ella se les acercara.

\- Al salir deberán ir a la izquierda, luego directo y nuevamente a la izquierda ahí llegaran a unas escaletas que los llevaran al patio se supone que no hay nadie por el camino, pero puede que aparezca algún ghoul, así que tengan cuidado y precaución. – les dijo la ghoul

\- Bien - le respondió Kaneki

\- Espera una momento - interrumpió uno de los humanos - ¿Qué te hace creer confiaremos en la palabra de un ghoul? Talvez sea una trampa solo para jugar con nuestras esperanzas. ¿Eso sería muy divertido para ustedes? ¿No es así?

\- Hagan lo que quiera, pero ¿Realmente tiene otra opción? - contesto Touka de forma cortante.

\- No nos queda más que arriesgarnos y confiar – agrego Kaneki.

Este salió por la puerta, aunque antes de hacerlo le dirigió una mirada a Touka guiñándole el ojo discretamente. Kaneki y las otras cuatro personas de la subasta siguieron las instrucciones de la ghoul para escapar del edificio.

Luego de unos minutos que Kaneki se fue con el resto aparecieron Nishio y Yomo.

\- Problemas Touka, hay palomas – Dijo Yomo

\- ¿Qué cosa? Ag lo que nos faltaba, Kaneki va hacia el patio

\- Debe estar rodeado – Hablo Yomo.

\- Pero nadie sabe que es un ghoul – Cometo Nishio – si se encuentra con los investigadores creerán que es un humano.

\- De todas formas es mejor que no lo vean, en especial por su cabello - aclaro Touka.

\- Bien iremos tras él y le advertiremos – dijo Nishio.

\- Yo me quedare para retener a las palomas si vienen por aquí… encuéntrenlo y denle su masca – Touka había traído en su bolso la máscara de Kaneki

\- Bien.

Kaneki corría con el resto de los humanos hasta que detrás de ellos vieron dos ghouls que se les acercaban rápidamente

\- ¡Vienen por nosotros! – grito una de las personas

Kaneki miro hacia atrás reconociendo a los dos ghouls, entendiendo que si ellos estaban ahí era porque había habido un problema, por lo tanto un cambio de planes.

\- ¡Corran! – dijo Kaneki deteniéndose quedando detrás del resto del grupo – Ustedes sigan hacia el patio

\- ¿Qué cosa niño? ¿No pensaras en detenerlos?

\- ¡Que corran! Tengo una idea para distraerlos por eso sigan adelante, los alcanzo enseguida

Las personas aterradas continuaron su camino, abandonando a Kaneki

\- Nishio, Yomo ¿Qué paso? – pregunto el muchacho cuando se dio cuenta que el grupo se había perdido de vista.

Las personas siguieron corriendo por los pasillos pero antes de llegar al patio se encontraron con un grupo de personas con abrigos blancos entre esos una chica de cabello verde y otro de cabello morado.

\- Ustedes…. ¡Somos humanos! – gritaron ellos aterrado.

Las personas fueron apartadas para confirmar que realmente eran humano, uno de ellos se acercó a la chica de cabello verde.

\- Atrás hay un chico de cabello blanco esta con unos ghoul, él se quedó para que pudiéramos escapar ¡Ayúdenlo por favor! – informó una de las persona

Les hicieron una pequeña herida a las personas con un cuchillo normal, arma que no daña a un ghoul, pero como ellos si resultaron heridos comprobaron que los cuatro eran humanos

\- Iré más adelante parece que hay otro humano en peligro – dijo Mutsuki mientras evacuaban a los otros civiles.

Mientras Kaneki con Yomo y Nishiki

\- Hay palomas nos tenemos que ir, si tomamos el mismo camino por el cual corriste nos encontraremos con Touka – explico Yomo.

\- Bien, luego iremos con Tsukiyama en caso que él tenga problemas con las palomas

\- También esta Hinami y Ayato por lo que debe haber más gente del aogiri aquí – informo Yomo.

\- Valla parece que esto se convirtió en una guerra – menciono Nishio.

\- Bueno, vamos entonces, no quiero que le pase nada a Touka o Hinami - hablo Kaneki

Nishio saco la máscara de Kaneki para dársela.

\- Ten tu mas…- Nishio corto su frase en seco – Paloma – susurro al ver a Tooru

Kaneki soltó su máscara y la pateo discretamente hacia Yomo y Nishiki quienes la escondieron.

\- ¡Ayuda! – grito Kaneki volviendo a su personaje de humano.

\- ¡Aléjense se él! – les ordena Mutsuki lanzándole unos cuchillos.

Kaneki aprovecho ese ataque para alejarse de los ghouls he ir hacia donde estaba Tooru como si estuviera expando de los monstruos.

\- Mierdas palomas ¡vamos! – dijo Nishiki mientras Kaneki se quedaba como un humano indefenso siendo protegido por Tooru

Los Ghoul hacen un gruñido de molestia y se marchan

\- Espero que puedas salir de esta Kaneki - comento Nishio al escapar.

\- Oye estas bi… -Mutsuki lo reconoció – ¿Kaneki? ¿Qué hacer aquí?

Kaneki empezó a llorar como un niño asustado.

\- ¡Te-Tenía miedo! – el muchacho dejo caer su cuerpo al suelo de rodillas para colocarle aún más drama a la situación – ellos dijeron que tenían un trabajo para mí y me trajeron aquí

\- Oye Kaneki calma – lo trato de consolar Tooru - ya está todo bien te sacaremos de aquí

\- Qué alivio – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas – Gracias, gracias …¿Tu?... ¿Eh?...

\- Dime Tooru – contesto ella.

\- Gracias Tooru

Kaneki tenía que ideárselas para escaparse de Tooru o que al ser llevado con el CCG no descubrieran que era un ghoul, algo se le debía ocurrir.

\- ¿Y tu cabello? ¿Por qué es blanco? – pregunto ella confundida.

\- ¡paloma! – grito un ghoul

-¡Te lo contare en otro momento ahora hay que correr! – Kaneki Tomo la mano de Tooru jalándola para que corriera

\- ¡Hey tengo que ir con el resto de mi grupo!

\- Ya es tarde nos sigue

Kaneki desvió a Mutsuki de donde estaban el resto de los investigadores ya que mientras más tiempo ella estaba sola más tiempo tenía el chico para pensar en cómo deshacerse de ella, puesto que la opción de hacerles creer a los investigadores que él era humano era más difícil.

Pasaron por una bodega

\- Oye Kaneki escóndete ahí mientras y tratare de retenerlo mientras vienen por mí mi equipo – le dijo Tooru.

\- Okey

\- Prometo volver

\- Si, cuídate – le dice él.

Cerró la puerta de la bodega

\- Bien, si salgo de aquí la podre perder e ir con los demás – pienso él

Kaneki observo a su alrededor encontrándose con el ducto de ventilación, con ayuda de su kagune subió hasta ahí. Llegando a una habitación, con lo que al fin creyó perder a las palomas y a los ghouls enemigos.

\- Bueno ahora encontrar al rest…

\- ¡300 millones! – escucho la vos furiosa de Cascanueces

\- Mierda

Cascanueces lo atrapa con su bikaku envolviendo su cuerpo, después lo acerco hacia ella, coloco su mano en la entre pierna del chico tocándole sus testículos.

\- Me pregunto a que sabrán 300 millones – comento Cascanueces.

\- Quita que tienen dueña – dijo moviendo sus piernas intentando que ella sacara su mano de ahí. – Bueno creo que se acabó el teatro…- Kaneki mostro su Kakugan pero antes que ella pudiera verlo cascanueces estaba en el suelo, atravesada con cristales.

\- Kaneki al fin – dijo Touka, quien estaba con Yomo y Nishiki

Estos le entregaron su máscara a Kaneki. Nishio miro a Kaneki con una expresión burlona.

\- Oye, ella tenía agarrados…

\- No preguntes – le contesto de inmediato Kaneki colocándose la mascara

Se unieron a la lucha de la subasta, el equipo de Kaneki se dedicó a ayudar Tsukiyama a escapar también protegieron a Hinami mientras Ayato peleaba, pero al final aogiri debió retirarse y quienes ganaron fueron los investigadores, muchos ghouls de la alta sociedad murieron y el lugar de subasta fue destruido.

Pero luego de la subasta surgió otro problema, Kaneki seria identificado como víctima en la subasta, ya que los organizadores de la subasta habían tomado fotos de él para los registros, además que Tooru lo había visto. Puesto que debieron idear un nuevo plan para que nadie sospechara que Kaneki era un ghoul, a todas las víctimas de la subasta las había llevado a un hospital para constatar lesiones, por lo que Kaneki también se fue a un hospital que era propiedad de la compañía Tsukiyama, en donde debía estar internado por unos días.


	9. Chapter 9

Kaneki estaba en la habitación de un hospital.

\- ¡¿Cómo está el enfermo?! – Dijo Hide entrando a la habitación – Jaja no puedo creerlo toda esta parafernalia solo para que no sepan que eres ghoul, que complicada es tu vida amigo, hasta te teñiste el cabello

Además de teñirse el cabello Kaneki también tenía algunas ventas para simular heridas.

\- Es una tintura temporal, en el hospital es complicado usar peluca, además que ha venido un investigador a interrogarme. Mejor no arriesgarme por algo como el cabello. – explico Kaneki.

\- ¿Entonces las cosas no salieron tan bién?

\- No del todo, el objetivo por lo cual me metí a la subasta se fue a la basura, pero al parecer el estar entre las personas subastadas ha hecho que me crean más humano que antes, lo que es algo bueno para mí… es más estoy feliz que la CCG desbaratara esa actividad horrenda, así que al final todo está bien.

\- Suenas como ghoul vegano – le comento Hide con una risita – A todo esto el tema de la subasta salió en las notician aunque no se dijo nada de los involucrados hay uno que otro rumor en la universidad

\- Agg no otra vez lo que me costó sacarme de encima al periódico de la universidad luego de mi desaparición.

\- Bueno tienes algunos días para pensar en algo… ¿Cuándo sales?

\- En dos días, estoy solo en "observación" – dijo Kaneki aunque todo lo de las fichas era falso hasta los parches en su cuerpo.

\- Entonces para que no te aburras… mira te traje un libro, creí que te gustaría, es de vampiros para que te sientas identificado.

\- Hide no soy un vampiro, creí que ya habíamos aclarado eso… ellos chupan sangre, yo me lo como todo, solo dejo hueso. – explico Kaneki

\- Pero si eres igual a la niña del libro, depresivo, apagado pero extrañamente despiertas una atracción sexual en todas las criaturas.

\- Solo por eso Hide ya no somos amigos

\- Aclárame ¿No somos amigos porque te regale ese libro o porque te compare con una chica?

Continuaron conversando por un rato hasta que en la habitación apareció una investigadora de cabello verde

\- Disculpe señorito Ken Kaneki tengo que hacerle unas preguntas… - Tooru miro a Hide- ¿Eh? A ti te he visto en la CCG

\- Sí, creo que alguna vez te dije que tenía un amigo en la CCG – dijo Kaneki

\- ¿Ay tan famoso soy?…pero si solo soy un asistente, bueno yo me voy, ¡Recupérate Kaneki! - se despidió Hide.

\- Bien señorito Ken Kaneki, usted me debe una explicación – Tooru se sentó en una silla junto a la cama del hospital.

Kaneki suspiro

\- Me imagine que esto pasaría, solo me preguntaba porque habías tardado tanto

\- Habían muchos reportes que hacer por el tema de la subasta – Explico Mutsuki

\- Aun así en ninguno mencionaste lo de mi cabello, vinieron antes a hacerme unas preguntas y nadie toco el tema, gracias por eso

\- Quiero saber que no hice mal en no colocarlo… así que lo escucho – le dijo Tooru.

Como existía un síndrome relacionado con el cambio del color del cabello a blanco, síndrome que se provoca debido la exposición a estrés intenso Kaneki utilizo esa "enfermedad" como explicación a su color de cabello, por lo que le contó a Tooru parte de su historia de infancia, su accidente y el trasplante de órganos, por supuesto que omitió a los ghouls de todas las historias.

\- Entonces luego del trasplante mi cabello empezó a volverse blanco, por lo que me dijeron todo ese estrés afecto la producción de melanina en mi cuerpo

\- Valla, que triste – comento Tooru

\- Y la verdad es que me da mucha vergüenza, por eso solo lo saben los más cercanos a mí, porque… ¿Parezco un bicho raro no es así? - dijo Kaneki con un tono apagado de tristeza.

\- No..no es así… oye perdón por hacer que me contaras toda tu historia

\- Bueno es tu trabajo tenas que preguntarlo... Y creo que con eso estamos a mano – le menciono Kaneki

\- ¿Qué?

\- Bueno yo sé un secreto tuyo y ahora tu sabes uno mío, por eso estamos a mano y perdón por lo de la cafetería el otro día solo se me salió

\- No, te preocupes, pero al igual que lo de tu cabello nadie… ni siquiera mis compañeros saben que yo soy… una… mujer- dijo con temor Tooru – bueno hasta ahora solo uno de ellos lo sabe.

\- No se lo diré a nadie te lo prometo [no a más de los que ya saben]

\- Y… Quería saber… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que era una chica? – pregunto Tooru tímidamente.

\- Lo supe cuando te vi – le confieso Kaneki – al principio si pensé que eras hombre, pero a pesar de que uses ropa masculina tu cara sigue siendo delicada como la de una mujer.

\- Ah, ya veo – dijo Tooru desviando su mirada de él, apretando sus manos nerviosa.

\- A todo esto, parece que lo de tu ojo es una herida complicada… sabes conozco un lugar en donde venden parches de cuero, creo que eso se te vería mucho mejor que ese quirúrgico.

Kaneki le escribió una dirección en la libreta que llevaba a Tooru.

\- Bien entonces me voy gracias por tu tiempo. – dijo Tooru levantándose de la silla.

\- Si adiós

\- Adiós Kaneki – cuando le dio la espalda a Kaneki Tooru se tocó el pecho esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

En la cafetería :Re

\- Hola Touka ¿Cómo estás?

Yamada apareció en la cafetería junto con dos chicas.

\- Hola bienvenidos – les contesto Touka

\- Oye has sabido algo de Kaneki – pregunto el muchacho – Hace ya van tres días que no va a la universidad

\- [Y esa preocupación como si fueras su amigo] – pienso Touka – si, él está bien estuvo involucrado en un accidente, pero ya lo hemos ido a ver al hospital y en dos días lo dan de alta solo está en observación

\- ¡Un accidente! – exclamo una de las chicas

\- Si pero ya dije que está bien - dijo fingiendo una sonrisa amable. – Bueno ¿Y van a que querer algo?

\- Oh si ellas - explico Yamada – una es compañera de Kaneki de literatura y la otra es su amiga – el chico les dirigió la mirada – vengan que ella no muerde – le dijo a las chicas que estaba un poco tímidas para acercarse a Touka

\- ¿Pasa algo? – les pregunto Touka

\- ¿Tú eres amiga de Kaneki? ¿Verdad? – pregunto la chica que era compañera de Kaneki

\- Si

La muchacha saco un cuaderno

\- Estos son los apunten de los tres días que falto si es que se los puedes pasar

\- Sí, yo se los paso – contesto Touka

\- Ves te dije que él era popular, hasta se preocupan cuando no va a clases.

\- Es que él es una persona muy amable – comento la compañera de Kaneki - queríamos saber cómo estaba, pero no sabíamos quién era su amigo o donde vivía.

\- Accidentalmente escuche una conversación de ellas y les sugerí que vinieran a la cafetería donde él trabajaba

\- Gracias – dijo Touka, mostrando una verdadera pero leve sonrisa al mirar el cuaderno de apuntes, ya que a ella le agradaba encontrar gente que se preocupara por Kaneki.

\- Además – agrego de repente Yamada – me sirvió como una excusa para venir a verte

Touka dejo de lado sus pensamientos repentinamente, ya que inquieto la confesión del chico.

\- Oye Yamada Kaneki y yo somos…

\- Sabes me encontré con otro excompañero que parece tener contacto con Yoriko – la interrumpió el muchacho- ¿Aun quieres volver a verla?

Touka baja la cabeza con una expresión nostálgica.

\- La verdad es que aún no lo se

\- Bueno de todas formas nada pierdes con intentarlo o tener su número o algo así, después de todo ustedes eran amigas

\- Si creo que tienes razón – dijo reflexiva

\- Bueno Touka yo me voy fue un gusto verte… Vamos chicas

Yamada se fue junto con sus compañeras de la cafetería

Kaneki y Touka estaban en un subterráneo (Como el de Anteiku) entrenando. Kaneki le dio una patada a Touka la cual provoco que ella se estrellase contra una pared.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Kaneki preocupado

Ella lo miro he inmediatamente libero su kagune, lanzando sus cristales, Kaneki logró esquivar la mayoría, otros los bloqueo con su kagune, pero uno le rozo el brazo y otro se le incrusto en la pierna

\- ¿Y tú lo estás? – le responde ella con una expresión de triunfo.

Kaneki se quitó el cristal de su pierna y nuevamente se regenero, Touka corrió hacia él, pero antes de llegar dio un gran salto, luego una vuelta en el aire quedando de cabeza y atrapado el cuello de Kaneki entre sus pierna lanzándolo al suelo y quedando ella sobre él, saco su kagune con el cual apunto al cuello del chico.

\- Pum muerto – le dijo ella mientras el chico bloqueaba su cara y cuello juntando sus antebrazos.

Kaneki impulsado por sus piernas movió el tronco hacia arriba rápido y con fuerza, lo cual desestabilizo a Touka haciéndola caer encima de él, con lo cual aprovecho Kaneki para tomarla de torso, dar una vuelta por el suelo siendo ahora él es que esta sobre ella, mientras se levantaba del suelo hizo aparecer su kagune para inmovilizar las extremidades de Touka, clavando dos tentáculos ente las mangas de la ropa de la chica y el suelo mientras que un tercer tentáculo apuntaba a su pecho.

\- Bien tu ganas – le dijo Touka entre un gruñido

\- Eres muy rápida Touka, pero te desestabilizas con facilidad.

\- Si, si lo que tú digas – Touka tenía un tono que pareciera que estuviera molesta por la derrota - y tú debes estar menos atento a tu regeneración y más al campo de batalla.

\- Si, lo tomare en cuenta – le comento Kaneki

\- Además me debes una polera nueva.

\- Mira Touka – Kaneki hace un salto hacia tras – backflip perfecto – dijo con una risita

\- Creo que aún no caes con los pies lo suficientemente juntos

\- Ja solo estas celosa

Kaneki va a su mochila de dónde saca dos latas de "café frio" le lanza una a Touka y se va a sentar junto a ella.

\- Ahhhh – suspira Kaneki mientras se sienta – Que bueno es moverse un poco después de esos días en el hospital, me aburría como no tienes idea

\- Ya me imagino, aunque debo admitir que todo eso de la subasta fue divertido, es interesante meterse de vez en cuando en problemas – dijo Touka apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Kaneki

\- Admito que tienes razón, me gusta estar en paz, pero a veces hace falta un poco de adrenalina jaja – Kaneki poso su cabeza en la de Touka – Oye ¿Y te has vuelto a comunicar con tu excompañero?

\- No, se supone que me tendría noticias de Yoriko… pero la verdad no sé qué le voy a decir, es obvio que la verdad no puedo y no quiero pedir disculpas con una mentira.

\- Lamentablemente no hay otra forma y si sigues tomándote tu tiempo las cosas se pondrán peor, aunque ella no te perdone creo que deberías cerrar ese ciclo con una buena conversación

\- Ojala las cosas fueran como paso contigo y Hide

\- Es que Hide siempre ha sido algo especial – dijo con una risita - Lo primero es encontrarla y tratar de perdonarse

\- Sí, creo que me juntare con Yamada y le pediré que me ayude a encontrar a Yoriko – dijo Touka.

\- O… yo se lo puedo pedir, lo veo a veces, estamos juntos en una clase.

\- Ay no tienes que molestarte, después de todo son mis problemas

\- Creo que es él el que se molesta más de la cuenta ayudándote – murmuro Kaneki

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Touka se despega su cabeza de Kaneki sorprendida - ¿A caso estas…

Ella lo miro de reojo, pero antes que terminara su pregunta Kaneki la interrumpió.

\- Oye recibí una llamada de Hori, esa amiguita petisa de Tsukiyama – señalo Kaneki.

\- ¿Y porque te llamaba? ¿En qué problemas se metió ahora ese tipo?

\- Parece que el problema no es de él si no de su familia, está bajo amenaza, la CCG los está investigando hasta habían atrapado a uno de sus sirvientes, al parecer podrían descubrirlos.

\- Así que nos involucraremos en otro caso – comento Touka pensativa.

\- Quería saber qué es lo que piensas… a pesar de todo lo que me hizo en el pasado Tsukiyama es mi amigo y ya se ha rectificado por eso. Además una parte de lo que soy ahora también es gracias a lo que él me hizo… he aprendido que el mundo de los ghouls es así, violento,. pero detrás de esa violencia se esconden personas que solo necesitan ayudas para demostrar que si son buenas o decentes.

Touka lo miro fijamente mientras estaba hablando, para luego tomarlo de las mejillas y apretárselas.

\- No sé si eres muy bueno o muy idiota - lo beso – Bien ayudaremos a ese desgraciado, además será divertido.


	10. Chapter 10

En la universidad Kami, Tooru se encontraba dando vueltas por el campus.

\- Así de grande es una universidad ni comparado a la academia y eso que si era grande - dijo Tooru mirando a su alrededor

Había caminado por varios lugares de la universidad.

\- Ay no sé por qué estoy haciendo esto, creo que lo mejor es irme – pensó ella en voz alta.

\- ¿Tooru? ¿Qué haces aquí? – ella escucho la voz de Kaneki

\- Este… - dijo Mutsuki con timidez – quería saber cómo estabas por el tema de la subasta… sé que enfrentarse a un ghoul puede ser algo traumático.

\- Si, lo fue – dijo Kaneki fingiendo una expresión triste.

El chico se dio cuenta que esa era su oportunidad para acercarse a la investigadora.

\- ¿Nos sentamos? ¿Quieres beber o comer algo? – sugirió Kaneki

\- Bueno – le contesto ella.

\- Oye bonito parche – Le dijo Kaneki fijándose que ella llevaba un parche de cuero en ves del otro.

\- Gracias, este es más cómodo que el otro

\- Y se te ve mejor – Mutsuki giro la cabeza para que Kaneki no se diera cuenta que estaba sonrojada

Fueron a la cafetería de la universidad

\- Yo tomare un café ¿Y tú? – le pregunto Kaneki

\- Creo que también un café – dijo ella

\- ¿Quieres un pastel? el de naranja es muy delicioso – sugirió el muchacho – [además es el que mejor soporto] – pensó Kaneki, lo cual dijo en caso que ella le ofreciera de su comida, era mejor prevenir.

Se sentaron, Kaneki había además pedido una pequeña galleta artesanal, para que la investigadora lo viera comer, con los años había controlado mejor sus nauseas.

\- De a poco lo voy superando – conto Kaneki – me he estado concentrando en el trabajo, la universidad y los libros para no pensar mucho, pero aún tengo algunas pesadillas, ni hablar cuando estaba en el hospital, ahí sí que tenía tiempo libre para pensar- Kaneki coloco una expresión cabizbaja y apretó un poco su vaso de café con ambas manos, en realidad era un muy buen actor - la verdad es que fui un tonto, la mujer se veía extraña, pero yo me confié, porque nunca había visto un ghoul hasta entonces – dijo volviendo a mirar a la cara a Tooru pero esta vez tocándose la barbilla.

\- Entiendo un poco, después de todo mis padres fueron asesinados por un ghoul y ver a un monstruo como ese también fue muy traumático

\- Lo siento – expreso Kaneki por la historia de la investigadora - Estoy tratando de sacar algo bueno de esto

\- ¿Sacar algo bueno?

\- Veras yo estudio literatura y entres las cosas que me gustaría hacer en mi vida es escribir un libro, creo que esta experiencia la puedo convertir en inspiración

\- Que optimista eres Kaneki – le dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Continuaron con la conversación en especial cuando Tooru le pregunto a Kaneki sobre libros, ya que era de lo que más le gustaba hablar al chico, al grado que se le llego a olvidar que estaba hablando con una investigadora y que toda la conversación era parte de su plan para ser su amigo.

Kaneki y Yomo habían salido esa noche a recolectar cuerpos, los llevaron a :Re en donde los desmembraron y prepararon, dejaron la mayor parte del cuerpo en la cafetería, pero cada uno se llevó un cooler con algunas partes para su hogar. Kaneki se había colocado más ración puesto que le llevaba un poco a Touka.

\- ÑamÑam llego la comida – dijo Kaneki al ser recibido por Touka– cada vez me da más miedo a naturalidad con la que me tomo esto.

\- Pasa, llevemos eso al refrigerador.

Mientras ordenaban la comida

\- Hoy me encontré con Tooru – comento Kaneki

\- ¿Tooru?

\- La investigadora que se viste de chico – aclaro Kaneki

\- ¿Y?

\- Buen conversamos, ella quería saber sobre mi experiencia en la subasta

\- ¿Otra entrevista de la CCG? – pregunto Touka.

\- No creo, porque fue con ropa normal, así que aproveche la situación y creo que ahora somos amigos

\- Bien – dijo Touka con indiferencia – esa es la idea ¿No?

\- Mañana le contare los avances al grupo, al final le tengo que agradecer a Tsukiyama ya que yo salí más beneficiado de la operación de la subasta que él

\- Hablando de Tsukiyama si lo ayudamos con las palomas es probable que te tengas que enfrentar a esa investigadora – le menciono Touka

\- No me agrada dañar humanos y menos asesinarlos, pero mi lado es el de los Ghouls, en este caso mi lado es Tsukiyama y como siempre hare lo que sea necesario – dijo Kaneki con una expresión un poco triste.

\- Perdona no debí hacer esa pregunta

\- Está bien, al fin y al cabo yo también me la hago, pero si la matara también arruinaría el plan, así que ojala que no pase.

Terminaron de ordenar, Touka empezó a oler a Kaneki

\- Oye hueles a cadáver

\- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? – pregunto Kaneki oliéndose - ¿Me puedo dar una ducha?

\- Es toda tuya –le dijo Touka.

Kaneki estaba sentado en un banquillo, lavándose el cabello con la regadera, cuando de pronto sintió unas manos que la abrazaban por atrás.

\- ¿Touka?

\- Todavía hueles mal – escucho la voz de la chica – sabía que lo harías mal – dijo usando la espalda de Kaneki como mesa de apoyo – hare mejor yo esto – Touka tomo una esponja esta le empezó a brotar la espalda.

\- Tramposa – le comento este dejando caer sus ojos - ¿planeaste esto?

\- Eres un Ingenuo – le respondió ella.

Kaneki entrecerró los ojos, con un suspiro se dio la vuelta el banquillo quedando frente a Touka tomándola de la cintura y la levanto.

\- Kane..Ay – dijo Touka cunado el chico la sentó sobre ella.

\- ¿Muy busco?

\- No, está bien – dijo ella con un suspiro

\- ¿No me ibas a limpiar? – pregunto Kaneki

\- ¿Todavía quieres esohhh? -

\- Tú fuiste a que me dijiste que olía a muerto

\- ¡No digas esas cosas en este momento idiota! ¡no ves que es mata pasiones! Ahh

\- Jejeje lo siento – se rio el chico moviéndose hacia atrás por la risa.

\- Ahhh – el movimiento del muchacho provoco, que esta se aferrara más a él pensando que se iba a caer causando a la vez un pequeño gemido en Touka.

\- ¿Pasa algohhh?– exhalo con un tonito burlón

\- Ahh no creo que lo pueda hacer ahf – refiriéndose a limpiarlo, ya que Touka no podía concentrarse, además de apretar la esponja como un muñón- Ahh fuhh ya estás bien… no encertas esto

\- Ahh no te creo mhh Umh debe ser solo que no llegas, déjame ayudar

\- ¡¿Qué?! Ahh oye ahh, ah - Kaneki tomo la cintura de la chica y empezó a subir y bajar a Touka algunos centímetros – ahh, ahhh ahhh ahh ahhhhh – apretó con fuerza los hombros del muchacho

\- Umhh umh ,umh – envolvió con su brazos la cintura de ella

Luego Touka soltó sus hombros para abrazar el cuello de Kaneki, llegando al punto en que sus ojos se empezaron a entrecerrar, terminando con un último gemido.

\- Umhhhh ahhhh ahhh – respiraba aceleradamente Kaneki - ¿Estas bien Touka?

Touka también tenía la respiración acelera

\- Ahh , ahhh, aghhh Maldito ah – dijo dándoles un golpe en el pecho.

Kaneki la observo con una sonrisa.

En la universidad Kami Touka esperaba afuera de un edificio, Kaneki apareció saliendo de este.

\- ¿Touka? Me estabas esperando – pregunto al verla

\- La verdad es que esta vez no, estoy esperando a Yamada, quería saber si averiguo algo sobre Yoriko.

\- Oye si necesitabas hablar con él ya te dije que le puedo dar tus recados o que vaya a la cafetería.

\- Me hace bien salir y juntarme con personas ¿A menos que exista una razón por la que no quieras que me junte él? – Touka lo miro de reojo, esperando alguna reacción.

\- Lo decía por comodidad… ¿te acompaño mientras lo esperas? Él se quedó un rato hablando con el profesor

\- No tu ve a la cafetería, ya casi es la hora de volver a abrir después del "almuerzo" y Yomo esta solo – le dijo Touka de forma cortante

\- ¿Porque siento un pequeño tono agresivo en tu voz? – comento Kaneki

\- No pasa nada, es mi vos normal

\- Es posible – murmuro kaneki.

\- Ya ve a acompañar a Yomo

\- Bien, bien – dijo Kaneki pero antes le robo un beso a Touka y luego se fue.

\- Idiota, ¿Por qué no solo dices que estas celoso? – pienso ella voz alta

Touka ve a su excompañero

\- ¡Eh Yamada! - le llamo la atención ella.

\- Ah pero que gusto verte Touka ¿Qué hace aquí? – el chico pensó por un momento - ¿Acaso has venido a verme? – dijo mostrando una sonrisa

\- Sí-i, pero solo es porque quería saber si tenías noticias de Yoriko

\- ¿Así que finalmente te decidiste? Que bien, bueno me lo conseguiré hay otros de nuestros compañeros excompañeros estudiando en Kami, seguro que uno de ellos debe tener su número ¿Prefieres tu conversar con ellos?

\- La verdad no tengo esa confianza con el resto… además de Yoriko, tú y Tabata ( otro chico con el que estudiaba) con el resto de mis compañeros mi relación era súper indiferente… además en más de alguna ocasión me pelee con alguna chica

\- Si, sinceramente eras aterrado – le confeso el muchacho.

\- [No lo culpo hasta Kaneki pensaba eso de mi] – pensó Touka mientras le mostraba una sonrisa a Yamada por su comentario.

\- Pero cuando no colocabas cara de gruñona eras muy linda, es más ahora se te ve más tranquila

\- Creo que la edad y el tiempo me ha vuelto más pasiva – Touka reflexiono un momento – Oye pero si esto que te estoy pidiendo es mucho …

\- No te preocupes, además eso es una excusa para volver a verte – comento él.

\- Es por eso mismo que no quiero causarte molestias- Touka hizo una pausa para colocar una expresión más seria – Yamada quiero dejar en claro una cosa Kaneki, él es mi novio… tal vez solo sean paranoias mías y todo esto solo lo haces de buena persona, pero de todas formas tenía que decírtelo

El chico suspiro

\- Ya me lo imaginaba, que bueno fuiste sincera conmigo Touka, siempre he sabido que eres buena persona y no esa chica ruda y malhumorada

\- Gracias - le respondió ella.

\- De todas formas igual te seguiré ayudando con lo de Yoriko y además me caes bien, no me gustaría que dejáramos de ser amigos y por supuesto que Kaneki es bienvenido a esta amistad.

\- Muchas gracias por entender – le dijo Touka

\- No es nada.

\- Pero, lo que si te pediré a cambio es que me invites una taza de café de tu cafetería es real mente bueno, ah y un pastel.

\- Puedes elegir lo que quieras

\- Y lo otro que dejes de decirme Yamada, dime Noburu como en la escuela.

\- Sí

\- Aunque…el café tendrá que ser otro día, en unos minutos más tengo otra clase

\- Ah sí, no te retraso más.

El teléfono de Touka sonó, era Kaneki


	11. Chapter 11

\- Aló… ¿Kaneki?

\- Touka la operación contra la familia Tsukiyama inicio, la CCG se dirige a la mansión Tsukiyama, por lo que se están llevando al gourmet a un edificio en el distrito 8 – explico Kaneki por teléfono.

\- Mierda eso está muy lejos

\- Te pasaremos a buscar con Yomo ¿Aun estas en Kamii?

\- Sí – respondió Touka

\- Bien, llevamos tus cosas

Se apresuraron afortunadamente aun no empezaban a cerrar las calles, se fueron en una camioneta en donde los chicos se cambiaron de ropa, Kaneki se colocó su típico traje de combate y Touka un poleron delgado con capucha negra abierto en la espalda en donde salía su kagune y calzas negras. Mientras que Yomo quien manejaba usaba su típico abrigo gris.

Como el edificio Lunatic, en donde estaba Tsukiyama estaba rodeado se estacionaron a unos metros, decidieron ir solo Kaneki y Touka dejando a Yomo como refuerzo, mientras que Nishio se ocupaba de su propia misión.

Touka y Kaneki escondidos observaron la situación a su alrededor.

\- Se supone que Tsukiyama vino a este edificio para tomar un helicóptero, entonces debe dirigirse a la azotea – informo Kaneki

\- No podremos entrar al edifico sin enfrentarnos a un montón investigadores, eso nos tomara mucho tiempo. – Comento Touka – son demasiados pisos hacia la azotea

\- Debemos encontrar una forma de acortarlos…- Kaneki observo un helicóptero que estaba volando sobre el edifico.

Era un Helicóptero del CCG, el cual lanzo un disparo, Touka y Kaneki solo vieron un gran explosión desde abajo.

\- Aunque no puedo distinguir mucho desde aquí, creo que eso era el helicóptero de Tsukiyama. – dijo Touka, refiriéndose a la gran explosión.

\- Esta cagado, ya no va a poder escapar – menciono Kaneki

Desde el helicóptero de la CCG, observaron la una figura que saltaba de este, no estaban seguros, pero ambos creían que se podría tratar de un investigador.

\- Tsukiyama está rodeado hasta por cielo – dijo Touka

\- ¿Podemos ocupar eso como ventaja?

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer Kaneki?

\- ¿Oye Touka hasta cuanto puedes saltar?

Subieron a la azotea del edifico frente al edifico Lunatic Eclipse .

\- La distancia es demasiada, no creo que mi salto logre llegar hasta el helicóptero - dijo Touka mirando hacia el cielo y al helicóptero de la CCG, para medir distancias.

El plan era llegar al helicóptero y usarlo como una parada para luego dar otro salto hacia el edificio o algo así ni siquiera ellos sabían muy bien como lo iban a hacer las cosas, todo dependía del salto del Touka y las reacciones en ese momento para no caer ni ser cortado por las aspas.

\- Intentémoslo te ayudare con mi kagune la distancia que falte

\- Okey – dijo Touka con un suspiro.

La chica tomo a Kaneki en sus brazos, sujetándole la espalda y con la otra mano en las piernas del muchacho.

\- Bien agárrate príncipe - dijo ella para luego dar un salto con todas sus fuerzas

Como lo había calculado Touka su salto no fue suficiente para alcanzar el helicóptero, por lo que inmediatamente Kaneki extendió su kagune el cual alcanzo a enredarse en el patín de aterrizaje del vehículo, con lo cual se dio el impulso que necesitaba, pero realizar ese movimiento provoco que el helicóptero se desestabilizara, estrellara y callera. Kaneki y Touka lograron acercarse más al edificio, pero el impulso fue insuficiente para llegar a la azotea, si no que chocaron con la pared del edifico y empezaron a caer, Kaneki uso tres de sus tentáculos los cuélales incrusto en el edificio para detener su caída mientras que agarraba con fuerza a Touka, a la vez que ella también abrazaba a Kaneki para no caer, finalmente los dos dejaron de moverse e inmediatamente entraron al edificio rompiendo la ventana del piso más cercano a ellos. Entrando a unas oficinas, todo fue tan rápido y fuerte que al entrar rodando por el piso. Una vez que terminaron de rodar Kaneki se bajó la máscara para poder respirar mejor.

\- Valla ahh estamos vivos…eso no me lo esperaba

La respiración de ambos estaba acelerada.

\- Sihhh – le respondió Touka con un enorme suspiro sacando su cabeza del pecho de Kaneki donde la había escondió, también se quitó la máscara.

Touka miro por rato fijo a Kaneki e impulsada por la adrenalina del momento lo beso

\- Mmm Touka, tenemos que ir por Tsukiyama – dijo este interrumpiendo el beso para luego pararse y seguir con la misión.

\- ¡Tsukiyama de mierda! – murmuro Touka con rabia.

Salen de la oficina al pasillo, buscando las escaleras.

\- Creo que estamos a unos 4-5 pisos de la azotea – menciono Kaneki

Encontraron la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras, Kaneki estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero Touka lo tomo del traje jalándolo hacia atrás, la punta de un quinqué con forma de espada quedo a milímetros del final de su esternón del chico. Lo cual provocó que Kaneki abriera sus ojos como platos por la impresión.

\- ¿Idiota? - dijo Kaneki mirando a Touka, la cual ella asintió, ya que era justo o que esta pensaba.

La puerta fue echada abajo por un kagune, al otro lado estaban los cuatro miembros de los QS.

\- Genial - expreso Kaneki con sarcasmo.

\- Lo mismo digo – manifestó Urie con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No tenemos tiempo para esto – Dijo Touka lanzando un ataque a los investigadores.

Todos los QS se colocaron detrás de Urie quien uso su kagune como escudo. Cuando el ataque termino Urie bajo su kagune, en ese mismo intente Kaneki apareció saltando detrás de Touka liberando sus tentáculos con la intención atravesar alguna extremidad o parte del cuerpo de los investigadores. Pero todos lograron esquivar el ataque al separarse.

\- ¡Fuera de nuestro camino! – grito con furia Kaneki.

Kaneki había logrado adelantarse un poco, pero inmediatamente un Kagune lo tomo del cuello, el cual era el bikaku de Tooru, lanzándolo hacia atrás, pero aun que iba directo a chocar con una pared no se estrelló con fuerza ya que alcanzo a reaccionar y aterrizar correctamente, al hacerlo Kaneki observo a los investigadores con una sonrisa entre amable y tétrica.

\- Ah mejorada – comento.

\- ¡Saiko nosotros iremos por la coneja! ¡Urie, Tooru por parche!

Urie se dirigió hacia Kaneki con la intención de cortarlo con su quinqué pero este lo paro, Kaneki se agacho en esa posición giro su pierna como un reloj tratando de desestabilizar y botar a Urie pero Kuki salto y al aterrizar dio una patada que Kaneki atrapo, mientras Kaneki estaba ocupado con Urie Tooru extendió su kagune con el cual atrapo al ghoul envolviéndolo, estaba inmovilizado pero encontró un pequeño espacio para liberar un tentáculo el cual engancho en un fierro en el techo, se dio una voltereta, con ese impulso jalo el cuerpo de Tooru. Kaneki aterrizo en el techo mientras que la chica se estrelló contra la pared, el impacto hizo que ella lo liberar.

Shirazu le lanzo un bombardeo a Touka, ella lanza sus cristales para destruir los proyectiles de Shirazu, mientras estaba distraída con eso Saiko libero su kagune intentando golpear a Touka pero ella alcanzo a usar sus alas como escudo, pero el golpe de Saiko fue tremendamente fuerte por lo que ella se termina estrellando contra una pared.

\- El kagune de la chica es muy fuerte, diría que su impacto es por lo menos tres veces más potente que el de un kagune normal – Touka analizo la situación - sin embargo parece que también le demanda mucha energía por que necesita el tiempo del ataque del otro chico para volver a usarlo.

Shirazu realiza otro bombardeo, Touka lo repelió agitano sus alas, las cuales junto en el centro y luego las extiende hacia los lados.

\- [Solo usan sus Kagunes a pesar que el chico tiene un quinqué] – se dijo a si misma Touka

Touka uso la pared para darse impulso y saltar sobre Shirazu, quedando detrás de él, ella preparo una de sus alas para apuñalarlo, sin embargo inmediatamente Saiko extiende su Kagune, logro esquivarlo pero Shirazu también lanzo su ataque el cual el chico dirigió a sus espaldas, esos proyectiles si lograron darle a Touka, quien si bien logro protegerse dentro de sus alas termino con varios cortes además que su kagune se desvaneció.

\- El Kagune del Ukaku es el que se cansa más rápido– menciono Shirazu

\- ¿Quién dijo que estoy cansada? -dijo ella colocando la espalda derecha, para luego estirar sus brazos y piernas – solo estoy calentando. – se dirigió a envestir a Shirazu.

Como no tenía que usar parte de su energía para formar el Kagune sus movimientos eran más rápidos que antes, permitiendo darle un fuerte golpe en la cara a Shirazu sin que este alcanzara a reaccionar, con lo cual lo lanzo al piso.

Urie apunto su kagune al techo Kaneki dio un salto para esquivarlo, pero lo que lo tomo de sorpresa fue el quinqué de Urie, Kaneki coloco sus brazos juntos sobre su rostro y cuello para protegerlos, el quinqué le corto profundamente los brazos a Kaneki.

\- Jaja eso estuvo bien – dijo Kaneki levantando sus brazos mostrando como se regeneraban al instante

\- Otra vez esa regeneración monstruosa – cometió Urie. - ¡Que acaso eres indestructible!

\- Tal vez soy un poco inmortal jaja – comento juguetonamente Kaneki. – [Mientras más nos retengan aquí hay más posibilidades de que Tsukiyama esté muerto] [tal vez ver eso los podría distraer unos segundos]

Tooru se estaba levanto del piso.

\- Soy más extraño de lo que piensan, igual que ustedes.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? - pregunto Urie confundido.

\- La verdad es que ni siquiera deberíamos matarnos entre nosotros - comento Kaneki - porque somos…- se quitó el parche – prácticamente lo mismo – Kaneki le mostró a todos que solo poseía un Kakugan. (Un ojo)

 **Mensaje autora**

Este mismo fanfic lo pueden encontrar en Wattpad por el nombre de "Telaraña de ciempiés" igual que el título de aquí, pero a diferencia la versión de wattpad solo esta hasta el capitulo 10 (Primero los publico en esta página porque en la otra dos capítulos los hago 1) sin embargo la versión de wattpad tiene imágenes y una portada por si quieren pasar a verla.


	12. Chapter 12

El chico aprovecho ese momento de impresión para ir junto a Touka.

\- ¿Qué cosa eres tú? - pregunto Urie con rabia – ¡No pienses en ningún momento que eres como nosotros!

\- Es mas es posible que yo sea el prototipo que les permitió ser creados a ustedes – les comento Kaneki

\- ¿Entonces él es humano? – dijo Saiko llevándose las manos a la boca aterrada.

\- ¡Saiko no dejes que él te confunda! – hablo Tooru mirando directamente a los ojos a Kaneki - ¡Él es un ghoul! ¡Un monstruo asesino!

\- ¿De verdad? Vamos, si los quisiera matar ya estarían muertos hace rato. – expreso Kaneki devolviéndole la mirada desafiante a Tooru.

La tensión estaba en el aire, el shock por la confesión de Kaneki era tan grande que nadie se atacaba entre sí.

Ese momento era crucial para que a Kaneki o a Touka se les ocurriera alguna forma de escapar de ellos o matarlos a todos de una vez, a esas alturas lo que primero que se les ocurriera estaría bien.

\- Oye Kaneki hay algo que puedo hacer pero te necesitare después.

\- ¿De verdad quiere usar eso?

\- Si, prepárate. – Le dijo ella.

Touka libero su kagune, Kaneki inmediatamente se envolvió en su rinkaku, la chica extendió sus alas y empezó a lanzar sus cristales indiscriminadamente, sin importarle donde golpearan, estos eran mucho más de los que había liberado antes. Urie libero su kagune para usarlo como escudo jalando a Mutsuki a su lado para que se protegiera, luego los dos caminaron para acercarse a Saiko y Shirazu también para protegerlos. El kagune de Urie empezó a colapsar pero los cristales de Touka no se detenían, cuando pesaban que todo ya se había acabado Touka volvía a cristalizar su kagune.

\- Vamos- le dijo Touka a Kaneki jadeando por toda la energía que estaba usando.

Kaneki tomo a Touka en sus brazos ya que ella debido al exceso de energía que había usado no podía moverse rápido además que continuaba lanzando sus cristales mientras subían las escaleras. Llegaron al último piso, Kaneki dejo a Touka al final de las escaleras, una puerta los separaba de la azotea y de donde esta Tsukiyama, además esa puerta también serviría para esconder a Touka en caso que hubiese un enemigo en la azotea, ya que ella estaba muy débil después de usar su poder y necesitaba un tiempo para recuperarse.

\- Parece que esos chicos no nos siguieron ah – menciono Touka jadeando

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Todo me da vueltas y siento que se ha desgarrado cada musculo, ah pero estaré bien ah, ah – continuaba respirando aceleradamente

\- Te vendré a buscar cuando sepa en qué situación esta Tsukiyama

\- Dame unos minutos y te iré ayudar si tienes problemas.

\- Okey – le tomo la mano para luego irse.

Kaneki se colocó el parche que se había sacado frente a los Qs, cruzo la puerta encontrándose con Tsukiyama herido en el suelo y un investigador apuntándolo con su quinqué parecida a una lanza. El investigador tenía el cabello negro y era muy alto, al voltearse y ser al ghoul lo reconoció de inmediato.

\- ¿Parche? – dijo el hombre

\- Cuanto tiempo – le respondió Kaneki sonriendo - ahora que lo recuerdo nunca le pregunte su nombre.

El investigador sonrío burlonamente, este dejo a un lado a Tsukiyama quien estaba inconsciente para enfocar su atención en ir a envestir a Kaneki quien dio un salto hacia atrás y esquivo la lanza que estaba dirigida a atravesarlo.

\- ¿Alguna nos encontraremos de otra forma? – menciono Kaneki

\- Eres un ghoul extraño Parche – se dijo así mismo el investigador -¡me llamo Amón Koutarou!

\- Muchas gracias que gentil – agradeció Kaneki con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí parque? ¿Estas con aogiri?

\- ¿Aogiri está aquí? – dijo Kaneki sorprendido – no yo no tengo nada con ellos, solo me lo quiero llevar a él – apunto a Tsukiyama – eso y listo, nadie muere ni sale lastimado ¿Qué dice?

\- Lo siento – le contesto el investigador apretando un botón de entre sus ropas – no creí necesario usar esto antes… – una especie de armadura hecha con kagune se empezó a extender por el cuerpo de Amón – pero contigo es mejor prevenir

Amón tenía puesta el Arata II

\- ¿Qué cosa es eso? – se preguntó Kaneki

El investigador volvió a dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el chico con su arma, Kaneki la esquivo, he intento atraparla con su Kagune pero no lo logro ya que Amón la movió muy rápido cambiándola de mano, logrando cortar uno de los tentáculos del chico, debido a la impresión Kaneki no alcanzo a reaccionar al próximo golpe del investigador el cual le corto una parte del torso. Amón se había vuelto más rápido y fuerte con los años.

\- ¡Ahhg eso dolió! – grito Kaneki

\- ¿Kaneki? – Touka escucho el grito de Kaneki, se levantó para abrir un poco la puerta y ver lo que estaba pasando. - ahgg – gruño de dolor ya que aún le dolía el cuerpo

\- Así que así serán las cosas señor Amón – dijo Kaneki.

El kagune de Kaneki se empezó a extender por su cuerpo, primero formo una máscara que cubría la parte superior de su cara y parte de la espalda, dándole un aspecto parecido a un ciempiés, estaba en su modo semi – kakuja. El chico lanzazo múltiples ataques con su kagune, Amón uso la armadura para resistirlos, mientras que bloque otros tentáculos con su arma. Kaneki dejo de atacar, para usar su kagune como el impulso que necesitaba para saltar sobre Amón enredo sus brazos en el cuello de investigador y sus piernas en la cintura de este aferrándose con fuerza para poder morder la armadura.

\- ¡¿Te la estas comiendo?! – se exalto Amón

Tomo los brazos de Kaneki con fuerza para que este no se soltara de él, después estrello su espalda con una pared, mientras que a la ves giraba su lanza para enterrarla en él muchacho, quien uso unos de sus tentáculos para bloquear la lanza del investigador, logrando desviar la lanza para que esta no lo atravesara y solo lograra cortar un poco su abdomen una hería que si bien le dolió mucho no alcanzo a ser de riesgo vital, sin embargo por intentar bloquear ese ataque Kaneki resulto aplastado por el cuerpo de Amón y la pared, impacto que provoco que el chico soltara al investigador.

Amón lo tomo del cuello a Kaneki y lo levanto, tomo su lanza con la intención de nuevamente apuñalarlo, Kaneki alcanzo a liberar su Kagune envolviendo la lanza con sus tentáculos y reteniéndola. Se agarró con fuerza del brazo de Amón y se dio un impulso con las piernas para llegar hasta el rostro del investigador y darle una patada en la cara con lo cual Amón soltó a Kaneki, el investigador se tocó la cabeza por el dolor ya que la patada logro llegar a un área que no cubría la armadura.

Mientras esa pelea ocurría Touka aprovecho que Amón estaba distraído para salir rápidamente de las escaleras y dirigirse a donde estaba el cuerpo de Tsukiyama tomándolo en sus brazos.

\- ¿Tsukiyama estas bien? ¿O vivo? – trato de hacerlo reaccionar Touka

\- Estaría mejor en los brazos de Kaneki – Menciono abriendo un poco los ojos y con la respiración entrecortada – pero esto igual me agrada. – dijo acomodándose en el pecho de Touka

\- Oye no te acurruques tanto - expreso molesta - ¡Parche! – le grito la chica desde el borde del edificio sosteniendo a Tsukiyama

Kaneki ya se había separa un poco de Amón y este aún estaba recuperando la estabilidad luego del golpe en la cabeza, inmediatamente Kaneki se trasladó al borde del edificio junto con Touka.

\- ¡Adiós señor Amón fue un gusto! – le grito Kaneki lanzándose junto a Touka del edificio.

Amón intento detenerlo, pero un comunicado se lo impidió.

\- ¡Todos los investigadores posibles acudir a la planta 10 el escuadrón de Itou y el escuadrón Quinx se están enfrentando al ghoul nivel SS ~ Noro y necesitan refuerzo! – Amón se fue de la azotea.

Una caída directa desde esa altura podría matar hasta a un ghoul por lo que ambos se ayudaron con sus Kagunes, para bajar por el edificio lentamente, incrustaron sus garras en el concreto del edificio para disminuir la velocidad de caída y así lograron llegar hasta abajo en donde los esperaban algunos investigadores que rodean el edificio.

\- ¡Es un kakuja! – Gritaron los investigadores asustados al ver a Kaneki quien aún estaba transformado.

\- Tú corre yo te cubro – le dijo Kaneki

\- Kaneki si te quedas así por mucho…

\- ¡Solo corre Touka!

Touka corrió mientras que Kaneki derivaba a cada investigador que se le colocara en el camino, al parecer no eran los más fuertes los que estaban afuera del edificio, por lo que lanzarlos o romper sus armas no le costó mucho a Kaneki, sin embargo el uso prolongado de su estado de semi – kakuja lo estaba empezando a alterar mentalmente, por lo que a los últimos investigadores que enfrento termino haciéndole más deño que a los primeros, hasta llegar morder a algunos.

\- ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera de mi camino! – gritaba repetidamente Kaneki. - ¡Están en mi camino!

Siguieron corriendo Kaneki trataba de controlarse mientras Touka intentaba que los gritos de locura de Kaneki no la afectaran en el objetivo de escapar, apretaba a Tsukiyama con fuerza por la rabia que sentía en su interior al escuchar a Kaneki desvariar e intentaba de aguantar las lágrimas hasta que dio cuenta que había llegado a un lugar despejado y sin importarle si los estaban siguiendo se detuvo.

\- ¡Kaneki! – le grito ella, dejado a Tsukiyama acostado en la acera. - ¡Ya es sufriente!

\- ¡Yo! ¡Tu! ¡CORRE! – Le grito Kaneki a Touka mientras ella se acercaba a él - ¡CORRE!¡Yo te protejo! – le grito en la cara - ¡CORRE!

Ella coloco su mano en la mejilla de este dándole una suave bofetada, para hacerlo entrar en razón.

\- Kaneki – le dijo esta con suavidad –se acabó Kaneki

\- ¡Yo! Correr…Yo To-Touka – la máscara comenzó a desvanecerse.

Touka junto su frente con la de él.

\- Lo siento- dijo este con algunas lágrimas – aun no lo controlo bien.

\- No importa… paso – dijo ella esbozándole una sonrisa.

\- Mmm… _Cute_ – hablo Tsukiyama recuperando la conciencia e intentando sentase, pero aún estaba débil.

Kaneki y Touka lo ayudaron a levantarse para continuar caminando.

\- Si muero ahora, por lo menos lo hare feliz – expreso Tsukiyama al verse siendo "abrazado" por Kaneki y Touka.

\- Hierva mala nunca muere – respondió Touka.

Caminaron por unos minutos más hasta que apareció una camioneta, la misma que había ido a dejar Touka y Kaneki. Quien les abrió la puerta fue una chica pequeña de cabello corto que parecía una niña.

\- ¿Hori?

La chica le sonrió a Tsukiyama

\- Qué bueno que no moriste Tsukiyama – le contesto ella.

\- ¿Cómo estas Shuu? Desde el puesto del copiloto saludo a Tsukiyama un hombre con lentes y bigote.

\- ¿Papá? ¿Escapaste? – Tsukiyama no dejaba de sorprenderse, ya que su padre se había entregado a la CCG para que el gourmet tuviera tiempo de escapar.

\- Si, en la prisión escuche que tu helicóptero había sido destruido, por lo que no puede soportar la noticia de no saber qué había pasado contigo así que escape y luego me encontré con tus amigos.

\- En realidad nosotros íbamos rescatarlo pero él salió solo – menciono Yomo refiriéndose a él y Nishio quien también estaba en la camioneta en los asientos de atrás.

\- Gracias a todos- dijo Tsukiyama para luego quedarse dormido en uno de los asientos de la camioneta.

Kaneki y Touka se habían ido al asiento a tras de donde estaban Tsukiyama, Hori Y Nishiki; Kaneki se tocó el abdomen que aún se estaba regenerando del ultimo corte.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunta ella.

\- Si, se ha demorado un poco en sanar, pero ya está casi aunque aún duele ¿Y tú?

\- Ya no duele, es más como una molestia

\- Estuviste increíble - la alago Kaneki.

\- Igual tu

Kaneki poso su cabeza en las piernas de Touka y el resto de su cuerpo en el asiento

\- Oye ¿puedo tener libre mañana? Creo que hoy dormiré todo el día.

\- Deberíamos tener todos delibre mañana – señalo Touka.

\- Hey ustedes atrás… Enfríense un poco – les dijo Nishiki.

\- ¡Metete en tus cosas puto cuatro ojos! - lo regaño Touka.

 _ **Mensaje autora**_

Jaja inclui a Amón en esta parte ya que como se supone que en esta historia nunca tuvo su pelea con Kaneki no terminó mal herido, por lo que no fue secuestrado por el aogiri y creí que era el mejor investigador que podía usar para terminar esta parte y no se alargará tanto era él, además que es un personaje que me cae bien (Lastima que creo que Akira no tendrá su aparición ella me cae super bien y tampoco creo que vuelva a aparecer Amon, solo lo use para esto).

A todo esto igual Mutsuki me cae bien y eso que mi personaje favorito es Touka, seguido por Urie y Tsukiyama (a Kaneki como que lo quiero mucho pero no esta entre mis mas favoritos), bueno eso ultimo era por si quieren saber mis gustos ya que estos también pueden alterar la historia.


	13. Chapter 13

Días después.

Kaneki estaba leyendo un libro sentado en el suelo sobre un cojín junto a la mesa, ambos estaban en la casa de Touka, era un poco más de medio día.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunto Kaneki a Touka a quien la vio con un block de dibujo.

Ella también estaba en el suelo sentada junto a Kaneki, el block lo tenía a apoyado en la mesa, pero cuidando que este no viera lo ella estaba dibujando.

\- Dibujo, estoy buscando algún pasatiempo tú tienes los libros y yo dibujare, tal vez me meta algún taller de arte o algo así.

\- ¿Enserio? eso sería muy bueno… déjame ver - pidio Kaneki aproximándose a Touka

\- Oye no, no esta tan bueno y además no está terminado…

\- Ay vamos, dibujas muy bien con la espuma del café y en los carteles de la tienda

\- Pero eso es fácil – reclamo Touka intentado que Kaneki no viera su dibujo.

\- Vamos, quiero ver – le insistió Kaneki.

\- Bien, pero no te rías, no mejor se sincero

Kaneki vio el dibujo y se dio cuenta que era el leyendo, pero era un dibujo, aunque bueno muy superficial, le faltaba definir las líneas y el rostro estaba totalmente en blanco.

\- ¿Soy yo? - dijo Kaneki

\- Bueno no tenía tazón de frutas, debía ocupar lo que había a mi alrededor como modelo, además es un dibujo en blanco y negro como tú.

\- En ese caso seguiré leyendo para que avances con tu dibujo.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que estás leyendo? Leo el titulo pero no lo entiendo "¿Renglones… de …?" como que eso no va contigo

\- No es lo que piensas, trata de una detective que entra a un centro psiquiátrico para investigar un crimen, ya que el culpable al parecer se encuentra internado en ese lugar, lo cual la lleva a convivir con los múltiples pacientes psiquiátricos conociendo sus vida y sus enfermedades demostrando que no son unos locos desquiciados, solo tienen otra forma de ver el mundo al grado que te encariña a muchos pacientes, además que hay historias muy interesantes entre ellos… ¿Te estoy aburriendo? – pregunto este al ver a Touka con el mentón apoyado en la mesa.

\- No, te estoy escuchando – le respondió ella – me gusta que me cuentes los libros, cuando tú me cuentas se oye mucho más divertido que leerlo y me da pereza leer, por suerte te tengo a ti, mis resúmenes y cuenta cuentos andantes.

\- Pero de esa forma no te introduces como debe ser en la historia y al final no cumples el objetivo.

\- ¿Quién te dice que no me introduzco en la historia escuchando?

Touka va a la mesa para seguir dibujando.

\- Me da pereza leer.

\- Solo hay que enconar un libro que te entrega. – Kaneki se estaba entusiasmando, pero Touka no lo tomaba mucho en cuenta.

\- Encuentra un libro que disfrute y tal vez intente con otros.

\- Si te hago disfrutar un libro ¿leerás?

\- Si, si. –le dice ella con indiferencia.

Kaneki se aproximó a Touka le empieza a apretar los hombros haciéndole masaje.

\- Oye ¿Por qué eso? - le pregunto Touka

\- Me leí un libro de masajes, de vez en cuando me duele la espalda en especial en el área lumbar, que es más o menos donde sale mi Kagune, me imagino que en tu caso será más el área cervical y poco de la dorsal.

\- Okey, pero esto no me hará cambiar de opinión, menos voy leer un aburrido libro de masajes

\- Como quieras - Le respondió Kaneki subiendo sus manos hacia su cuello.

Luego siguió subiendo la cabeza, las orejas las cuales primero acaricio de arriba abajo, luego de abajo hacia arriba, una y otra vez hasta que de acariciar paso a apretar, lo cual probaba en Touka un gran relajo, que le hacía contraer la planta de los pies, paso a la cabeza a mover el cuero cabelludo, le estiro la frente, el contorno de los ojos, mejillas, estiro todo su rostro hasta llegar a los labios, los cuales caricia lentamente, eso provoco en Touka una larga inhalación; volvió a su cuello y hombros paso sus manos con fuerza para relajar los músculos.

\- Pero que tensa – le comento Kaneki – hay nudos por donde toque Touka

\- Yo soy así ¿Algún problema?

\- Hey se supone que te estas relajando – dijo Kaneki al sentir un tono molesto en la voz de Touka.

\- Entonces no me hables

\- Igual no puedo seguir así

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy muy tensa?

\- No porque tengo que seguir más abajo, así que quítate la blusa – dijo este serio, ya que se estaba tomando muy enserio el papel de masajista.

\- Quítamela tú, has bien tu trabajo masajista.- contesto ella con tono desafiante

\- Bien – dijo con un suspiro de derrota.

Kaneki comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de la chica se la quitó para luego recostarla sobre la mesita.

\- ¿Así? – Hablo Touka.

\- Me es mal fácil para mi

\- Okey, se supone que tú eres el que sabe

Recorrió de arriba abajo la espalda de Touka acariciándola con tan solo yema de sus dedos, esta sintió un cosquilleo agradable, el cual se fue repitiendo ya que Kaneki repetía los recorridos, mientras más lo hacia la respiración de Touka se volvía más profunda y larga. Kaneki cambio el recorrido de la espalda siguiendo el camino de la columna del cuello al coxis, al llegar al final a la chica se le empezó a acelerar el corazón, pero aún continuaba con la misma respiración.

Sintió sobre su espalda el cuerpo tibio de Kaneki, lo cual al hizo dar un enorme suspiro de excitación, para luego pasar otra vez a ese cosquilleo agradable, cabeza, cuello hombros, espalda.

\- ¿Estas desnudo? – le pregunto Touka a Kaneki al sentir su piel sobre ella, esta no se movió y apenas reacciono al hacer la pregunta debido al relajo.

\- Solo de arriba – Contesto él.

Las caricias se extendieron a la planta de los pies, piernas, muslos, en donde se encontró con el short de Touka, mientas pasaba por ese sector sobre la ropa de ella, Kaneki volví a pegar su torso a la espalda de la chica

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo? – le susurró al oído.

Touka estaba tan excitantemente relajada que solo asintió.

Toco las caderas de la chica desabrochando el short lo bajo hasta quítaselo, después él hizo lo mismo con sus bermudas, Touka sintió más de la piel de Kaneki sobre ella, la muchacha dio una profunda inhalación al percatarse que el chico le estaba quitado al bragas.

\- ¡Ahh! – exhalo rápido, se aferró al borde de la mesita, al momento que sintió que el coito iniciaba.

Luego de unos pocos movimientos Kaneki levanto a Touka, cambiando su posición quedando ambos sentados.

\- Umh, mh, mh - Kaneki tenía sus brazos enredados alrededor de ella uno en la cintura y el otro sobre sus hombro, con lo cual mantenía muy ambos cuerpos bien pegado.

Touka giro la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver a Kaneki, llevo una de sus manos a la nuca de este, para acercar su cara a la de ella. Kaneki quito la mano que tenía en los hombros de Touka, llevándola a los labios de esta para acariciarlos, ella acerco más las caras de ambos, Kaneki tomo con una mano las mejillas de la chica las apretó, acercándose lo que le faltaba para besarla, sus respiraciones se detuvieron, por lo que después de unos largos segundos debieron separarse para recuperar el aliento.

\- Ahhh, ahhh – suspiro sonriente Touka mientras metía sus dedos por el cabello de Kaneki.

Poco a poco las respiraciones de ambos se sincronizaron a la vez que se aceleraran aún más, estaban llegando al clímax del momento. Touka tenía uno de sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Kaneki, mientras que la palma de la otra mano ejercía presión sobre el pecho del muchacho, Kaneki tomo esa mano que ejercía presión sobre él para entrelazarla con la suya.

\- Mhh mhh Tohh Touka…

\- Ahh, Ahh, Ahhhh… – gimió ella apretando con fuerza la mano de su pareja.

Dieron sus últimas respiraciones juntos tratando de recuperar el aire, se separaron y volvieron a vestirse.

\- Bien leeré tu condenado libro – dijo ella abotonándose la blusa – pero quiero ir a elegirlo yo misma.

\- Como quieras – le respondió Kaneki .

\- Además… – Touka se recostó en el suelo de espaldas, Kaneki hizo lo mismo pero de lado para poder verla mientras ella le hablaba - quiero una reseña de todos los libros que me llamen la atención, para saber que estoy eligiendo uno bueno.

\- ¿Una reseña?

\- Sí o un mini resumen de lo que trata, sin spoilers obvio – Touka se dio vuelta para también mirar a Kaneki.

\- ¿Alguna vez te he pasado un libro que no te ha gustado?

\- La verdad, es que no….lo admito tienes buen gusto o por lo menos sabes que recomendar

\- Entonces ¿Por qué te tardas como un siglo en leer?

\- Oye es que tú te los tragas, yo tengo mi ritmo, además el ultimo que me pasaste, ese de la niña loca, me lo leí en semana y media.

\- Era un cuento con poco más de 100 páginas Touka y no estaba loca. – señalo Kaneki mirándola con ojos cansados -_-, en recuesta a su comentario.

\- Ay se dedicó a buscar un conejo blanco sin importarle caerse a un Hoyo o casi ahogarse para alcanzarlo y eso solo en los primeros capítulos, esa niña era suicida.

\- Sabes cuándo me convertí en ghoul en un principio me sentí miserable Gregorio Samsa (protagonista de la metamorfosis), pero luego empecé a enfocarme en que podía ser más bien como Alicia entrando al país de los ghouls y la verdad ese pensamiento comenzó a acentuarse más en mi cuando descubrí que las cosas no eran tan malas como las pensé en un principio y más firme se volvió cuando me encontré con conejo blanco. – dijo mirando a Touka a los ojos, lo cual le causo a ella un pequeño sonrojo.

\- Entonces si tú eres Alicia, retiro eso que dije de que estaba loca, perdóname. – Expreso Touka mirando hacia abajo, triste.

\- Touka… - Kaneki hizo una pausa reflexiva – yo sé que estoy perturbado… eso es algo de lo que soy muy consiente. – le confieso el chico.

Touka lo miro afligida y con los ojos vidriosos, este al darse cuenta le acaricio el cabello, para luego tocarle el mentón sujetando su cabeza, así tuvo la vista de ella fija en él cuando le dijo:

\- Pero mientras tenga cerca de mí a mi conejo blanco, sé que me podré seguir manteniendo cuerdo.

\- No pienses esas cosas idiota – le contesto ella tomándole la mano.

Kaneki estaba saliendo de la Universidad, sus clases habían terminado.

\- ¿Qué Tsukiyama te pidió trabajo? – Kaneki estaba hablando por teléfono con Touka

\- Bueno no exactamente, solo lo dijo como pensando en la posibilidad, estuvo aquí en la mañana y empezó aquejarse de su agonía de ser pobre y que talvez verte la cara todos los días como compañeros de trajo alegraría su apagado ser.

\- Solo está pasando por una crisis, ya se le pasara… pero de todas formas mejor que no les des trabajo, no me gustaría tener que verlo todos los días – dijo con una risita – y creo que es más seguro estar con él con el mesón de la barra en medio de ambos.

\- Si, pienso lo mismo, además de seguro se metería con el diseño de los uniformes y el local

\- Te haría usar tacones - se rio Kaneki, risa que fue interrumpida al ver a la investigadora de cabello verde afuera, en la salida de la universidad.

\- ¿Pasa algo Kaneki? - Pregunto Touka al otro lado del teléfono, ya que se dio cuenta que este había dejado de hablar de repente

\- Es Tooru - dijo Kaneki - está aquí.

\- ¿La pirata? - Ese era el nombre que le había puesto Touka.

\- Sí, veré que quiere

\- Bien, oye si necesitas llegar más tarde lo puedes hacer la cafetería está muy tranquila

\- Bueno, luego te cuento, que tal – Kaneki levanto su mano en señal de saludo cuando Mutsuki lo miro - ¡Hola Tooru! ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

\- Kaneki, perdón por venir sin avisar, es que esta es la única forma que tengo de contactarte, espero no ser muy… atrevido por aparecer así – explico ella nerviosa - tal vez tu tenías planes… pero es que necesitaba hablar con alguien. – Tooru se veía muy triste.

\- Esto… yo tengo que ir a trabajar… - comento Kaneki, pero al verla tan triste le dio lastima, una parte de él pensó que al estar ella así tan frágil le podía ayudar a sacarle información , pero otra parte lo creyó injusto aprovechase de eso, sin embargo escucharla en ese momento que ella estaba tan necesitada de hablar también podía ser una buena obra para compensar lo que él estaba haciendo con ella, todas esas cosas se le pasaron por la cabeza hasta que finalmente tomo una decisión-… aunque primero tengo que ir a buscar mi uniforme, así que ¿Podemos conversar por el camino si no te molesta?

\- ¿El camino a tu casa? – pregunto ella

\- Sí, camino a mi casa, pero iremos a mi casa – aclaro este inmediatamente - ósea… si tengo que ir… pero al lado de los departamentos hay una fuente de sodas ¿podemos llegar hasta allá? – Kaneki no vivía muy lejos de la universidad.

\- Si, gracias. – respondió ella.

\- ¿Bien y que es lo que pasa? - le pregunto Kaneki mientras caminaban.

\- La verdad es que no debería decirte esto porque es sobre mi trabajo, pero ya no puedo más retenerlo

\- ¿Tu trabajo? ¿Ósea cazando Ghouls? - le pregunto Kaneki con una cara de sorpresa e inocencia aun que en el fondo estaba totalmente atento y feliz de llegar a esa parte tan rápido, pero igual quería ser precavido porque parecía que todo era extrañamente fácil.

\- Si, lo que pasa es que…. – Tooru bajo la cabeza y empezó a jugar con sus manos nerviosa– en nuestra última misión… un amigo muy querido murió, él era mi compañero, talvez lo recuerdes porque fuimos con él a la cafetería… era el chico rubio.

\- Ah, sí, lo recuerdo – dijo Kaneki – [Así que el ukaku murió] – pensó Kaneki.

\- Aunque todo eso paso hace casi una semana, pero como fue un trabajo muy importante debí entregar mis reportes y todo lo respectivo al caso, por eso deje pasar el tiempo sin expresar como se debía esta pena, no fui ni al funeral por el trabajo, aunque esa no es la única razón por la que no fui al funeral, solo que eso otro no te lo puedo contar. (Por que robaron el cuerpo de Shirazu)

\- ¿Y qué hay del resto de tus compañeros? ¿Hablo de la chiquita y el con cara seria como se lo han tomado? – pregunto Kaneki.

\- Saiko no paro de llorar los primeros días , ella es muy sensible, la verdad, es que ella es muy buena persona para ser una investigadora y Urie, él ha cambiado, aunque cambio para mejor, porque se preocupa más por nosotros, está más amables ya que realmente se entristeció mucho cuando Shirazu… - Unas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de la chica – Urie se supone que era el más frio y fuerte del grupo, pero se quebró completamente, por lo que no me quedo más remedio que ser yo la fuerte, por lo que me enfoque en el trabajo y en ayudarlos a ellos, pero ahora que me han dado un tiempo libre ya no puedo más… no quiero seguir reteniéndolo…¡Ya no puedo! – Tooru lloro con más lágrimas.

Kaneki se empezó a ponerse nervioso al no saber cómo contenerla, por fin veía el local que estaba cerca de su departamento.

\- Oye… este Tooru… tranquila ¡Ay! Tranquilo, ag lo volví a hacer - gruñe Kaneki al darse cuenta que la trato como chica.

Tooru se rio.

\- No te preocupes no me molesta que me hables como chica – señalo ella secándose las lágrimas – aunque si prefiero que en público me hablas como varón

\- Si lo tengo claro… oye ¿entremos?

 _ **Mensaje autora**_

Hola si tienen problemas para encontrar a historia en wattpad también la pueden buscar por "Telaraña de ciempiés (Kaneki x Touka)" (actualmente está hasta el capítulo 12) no puedo colocar el link, por que esta pagina no me deja TT.  
PD: la portada es la misma de aquí ya que la cambie.

Chauu nos leemos


	14. Chapter 14

_(Recuerden que lo que esta en este este paréntesis [] son pensamientos de los personajes que nadie escucha, si no están en ese paréntesis son más bien murmullos o pensamientos en voz alta por lo que pueden ser escuchados por otros personajes)._

Entraron al local, se sentaron en unas butacas, Mutsuki pidió un helado, mientras que Kaneki un jugo pequeño, por supuesto que ni el jugo natural era rico para un ghoul, pero con el fin de guardar bien su identidad el muchacho se arriesgó, además un jugo no era tan terrible ya que era solo tragar, pero grande fue la sorpresa del chico cuando en vez de un jugo pequeño le trajeron uno grande.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero yo pedí uno chico? - reclamo Kaneki

\- Sí, no se preocupe es cortesía, igual se le va a cobrar como un pequeño – dijo la camarera sonriéndole amablemente a Kaneki – [el precio me da lo mismo, ¿Cómo me voy a tomar eso sin vomitar?] ¿Qué cortesía? – estaba confundido, pero aun así le devolvió una risita nerviosa a la camarera aunque en su mente pensaba otra cosa – [¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas?]

Tooru miro a la camarera con desprecio al darse cuenta que esta estaba coqueteando con él chico, aunque Kaneki parecía no darse cuenta.

\- ¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Quieres algo más? - pregunto la camarera

\- No estamos bien – le contesto Tooru de forma cortante por lo que la camarera se fue.

El chico dio un sorbo tratando de no quitar la sonrisa de su cara para que nadie se diera cuenta de su asco interno.

\- [creo que lo regurgitare, no calma, es rojo, como la sangre, piensa que es sangre… mierda cuando tomo sangre pienso que es jugo, esto no funcionara] – el muchacho miro a Tooru tratando de colocar su mejor cara - ¿ya que sientes más tranquilo ahora?

\- Sí, me está haciendo bien hablar contigo, no quería hablar con Saiko por que la podía volver a poner triste ahora que ya se le estaba pasando la pena y Urie también está mejor, pero esta así porque ahora él también se está enfocando mucho en el trabajo, en especial en nuevos compañeros que tenemos, está llenando ese vacío formando a la nueva generación, así que tampoco tiene tiempo para escuchar a una llorona.

\- Oye estas en todo tu derecho a expresarte, más vale tarde que nunca…. [Así que hay nuevos híbridos]

\- De todas formas, es más fácil hablar con alguien externo al trabajo que no esté dolido y solo escuche.

\- Pero no te aísles de tu gente igual tienes que hacerle saber tus sentimientos, una vez perdí a una persona muy importante para mí, también era importante para Touka y Yomo, las personas con las que trabajo y si bien Hide, mi amigo de toda la vida me ayudó mucho a contener esa pérdida el no conocía a la persona que murió, pero gracias a Touka quien si estaba experimentando lo mismo fue que lo puede superar mucho mejor es más estoy seguro que entre los dos nos ayudamos más que lo que habría hecho una persona ajena a la situación, es por eso que entre ustedes tres deben conversarlo o sino nunca lo van a dejar ir completamente, solo entre los tres se pueden salvar.

\- Sí, creo que ha estado cada uno por su lado por mucho tiempo… - Tooru se puso a pensar un momento – Oye sobre lo que dijiste, ósea…. Esa chica a la que mencionaste… - pregunto Tooru nerviosa.

\- ¿Hablas de Touka?

\- Si, ella es muy amiga tuya ¿No es así?

\- La verdad es que es más que eso – le comento Kaneki esbozando una sonrisa – nosotros estamos juntos.

Tooru apretó su camisa debajo de la mesa, la confesión de Kaneki le hizo sentir una cólera inexplicable para ella, pero debía contenerse no podía demostrar su rabia en frente del chico, así que decidió cambiar el tema.

\- Voy a irme Kaneki – le comento ella.

\- ¿Um? Pero si todavía no te terminas tu helado – dijo él dándole un sorbo a su jugo – [Agggg voy a llorar]

\- No – lanzo una risita Tooru – lo que digo es que tengo una nueva misión, pero para eso me tendré que irme de Tokyo por un tiempo, pero eso también quería sacar rápido lo que más pudiera de esta pena.

\- Ah ¿Y adónde vas? – le pregunto Kaneki

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo… aunque, si puedo decirte Kaneki – ella sin darse cuenta le toco la contra palma de la mano al muchacho – Que tendrás tu venganza hacia los ghouls, por lo que te hicieron en la subasta.

\- Tooru – dijo este inquieto lanzando una mirada a su mano

\- Ay lo siento no me di… – ella saco la mano tan rápido que golpeo el jugo de Kaneki botándolo

\- [¡Santo milagro!] – grito Kaneki en su interior de felicidad mientras se levantaba de la butaca para no mojarse.

\- Perdóname, perdóname- le repitió una y otra vez Tooru

\- No te preocupes, de todas formas me iba a cambiar de ropa.

La camarera se acercó a Kaneki con un paño para secar lo único que se habla mojado de Kaneki era un lado del pantalón, la camarera lo ayuda a secarse, el que la camarera fuera tan amable con Kaneki empezó a fastidiar a Tooru.

\- Si quiere puede terminar de secarse en el baño ahí hay un secador de manos.

\- No gracias, ya estoy bien. – respondió Kaneki

\- Le puedo traer más servilletas para que absorba u otro jugo

Kaneki abrió unos ojos de espanto cuando ella le dijo lo último.

\- Está bien, no se preocupe…

\- ¡Ya suficiente! – grito Tooru enfadada lo cual asusto a los dos – Kaneki me tengo que ir, nos puede traer la cuenta

\- S –s i – dijo la camarera nerviosa

\- Oye Tooru ¿paso algo? – le pregunto Kaneki confundido por su la reacción que tuvo ella dentro.

\- No puedo creerlo como no te das cuenta que esa camarera te estaba coqueteando y tu más encima le respondes con sonrisitas, no deberías hacer eso si tienes novia – lo regaño Mutsuki.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Agg ¿De verdad no te diste cuenta?

\- Jajaj no, la verdad es que Touka siempre me dice que hago cosas sin darme cuenta, que a veces mis actitudes confunden a las personas

\- ¿Las confunden? – se dijo a si misma Tooru.

Salieron del local

\- Buen yo también ya me tengo que ir a trabajar ojala te valla bien en tu viaje Tooru – se despide Kaneki amablemente – [tendré que hablar con la gente de: Re hoy supe muchas cosas interesantes] – pensó Kaneki colocando una sonrisa de triunfo cuando Mutsuki ya no lo veía.

\- ¿Por qué me pasa esto? – se preguntó a si misma Tooru - me alegro cuando lo veo, me enfado cuando me habla o esta con otras mujeres, no puedo dejar de pensar en él ¿Qué me pasa? Aunque de todas formas no lo veré por un tiempo y eso me pone triste, ojala que la misión me ayude a distraerme y volver con la cabeza más fría.

Al otro día en la cafetería: Re Hinami había ido a visitar a Touka y Kaneki.

\- ¿Y esta vez no vino contigo el hombre esparrago? – le pregunto Touka a Hinami refiriéndose a Torso.

\- No, él está en otra base, por alguna razón me dejaron venir sola esta vez ya que vengo a despedirme.

\- ¿Despedirte? – le pregunto Kaneki.

\- Sí, pero es solo por un tiempo, me llamaron a la base principal de aogiri, yo y … - Hinami miro preocupada a Touka - y Ayato nos tenemos que ir en un rato.

\- ¿Y esa base queda muy lejos que tienes que despedirte? – le dijo con un tono pasivo Touka

\- La Verdad es que sí, es algo complicado llegar a ella. Hay que cruzar el mar

\- ¿Despedirse? - murmuro Kaneki pensativo, ya que lo que le decía Hinami le dio un mal presentimiento, por lo que se le ocurrió relacionar lo que le decía Hinami con lo que le conto Tooru ayer, llegando a una conclusión – Hinami tu no iras a ninguna parte – le hablo serio Kaneki – te quedaras aquí con nosotros.

\- ¿Qué? No puedo yo soy de aogiri, tengo que ir con ellos.- contesto Hinami nerviosa por el tono que le estaba colocando Kaneki.

\- No importa asumiremos las consecuencias si los de aogiri vienen a buscarte

\- Si Hinami nosotros te cuidaremos y nos sabemos defender de ellos – lo apoyo Touka ya que es lo que siempre le habían dicho, pero como cada vez que tenían esa conversación Hinami les contestaba que no habían dejado de insistirle hasta ese momento.

\- Además no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos mucho del aogiri por ahora

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso hermano? – le pregunto Hinami.

Kaneki le explico a Hinami sobre Tooru y la última conversación que tuvo con ella.

\- Tooru menciono que tendría mi venganza por lo de subasta, eso debe ser porque están en un gran operativo para exterminar ghouls, si va a realizar un viaje de días y Hinami nos dice que la base de aogiri está lejos y que los están llamando a todos, es porque seguramente se están preparando para ese ataque, es posible que el objetivo de esa operación sea la exterminación de aogiri.

\- Es posible, después de todo el aogiri es la mayor amenaza ghoul, derrotarla sería un gran triunfo para la CCG y para los humanos. – señalo Touka.

\- Por eso Hinami, no dejaremos que te metas en esa guerra que se viene.

\- No, ellos no pueden habernos descubierto… - dice Hinami quien estaba inquieta por lo que le confeso Kaneki.

Hinami seguía pensativa cuando de pronto apareció Yomo.

\- Oigan ¿Están viendo la televisión? – les pregunto Yomo con un tono más serio que el de costumbre

\- No ¿qué pa…..- Touka vio la pantalla quedando en shock – oye Kaneki esa no es…

\- Takatsuki Sen – completo Kaneki subiendo el volumen del televisor.

En la televisión decía "noticia de último minuto la autora de betselers Takatsuki Sen confeso ser un Ghoul"

\- Señorita Eto - dijo Hinami atónita.

\- ¿Eto? ¿Eto Yoshimura? – le pregunto Kaneki

\- ¿La hija del jefe? – Hablo Touka.

\- El búho de un ojo y la líder del aogiri –completo Kaneki

\- Si ella confeso ser un ghoul ira directo a Coclea - señalo Yomo

\- Hinami ahora entiendes por qué tienes que quedarte con nosotros – le dijo Kaneki – ese es el primer indicio de que Aogiri está empezando a decaer.

\- ¡Hinami! – Ayato apareció en la cafería. – Hinami nos tenemos que ir

\- No, Hinami se queda ya no es parte del Aogiri - le dijo Touka con un tono desafiante a su hermano.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Hinami nos tenemos que ir ya Eto fue descubierta por eso se entregó así que todos se están reuniendo en la base principal

\- ¿Oye Ayato tú sabias esto? – le pregunto Touka seria y un poco enojada.

\- Si sabía que la habían descubierto, pero no que ya se había entregado, por eso vengo a buscar a Hinami

Kaneki salió d detrás del mesón para ir hasta donde estaba Ayato, y colocarse frete a él para hablarle firmemente.

\- Ayato Hinami se queda, ella ya no es más parte del Aogiri – dijo él.

\- ¿Qué mierda estás hablando? Ella no puede irse de aogiri sería como una traición y la podrían castigar por eso y ni te digo como dejarían este café.

\- La CCG está planeando una operación para destruir aogiri no pueden ir para allá – Hablo Kaneki.

\- En ese caso pelearemos – contesto Ayato.

\- No dejare que Hinami se ensucie las manos por esos tipos o que se arriesguen a que la maten.

\- Bueno y si eso fuera así entonces ¿Dónde se quedaría? ¿Aquí contigo para que la abandones otra ves? – señalo Ayato.

\- No sabes cómo quiero enmendar ese suceso, creí que alejándome de ella la protegería más que estando cerca, por eso ahora no quiero que se aleje de mí, quiero que este cerca para cuidarla y tu Ayato también eres bienvenido, des pues de todo eres el hermano de Touka y amigo de Hinami.

\- ¿Hinami es verdad? Te quedaras aquí con ellos – pregunto Ayato molesto.

Hinami tardo un momento en responder

\- Sin la señorita Eto ya no tengo que hacer, solo queda Tátara de los jefes y a él no le agrado mucho mi incorporación, puede que suene cobarde pero yo no quiero morir por esa guerra, pero tampoco quiero que tu mueras Ayato

\- Está bien te entiendo, entonces me voy - dice este con un tono cortante, pero triste a la vez.

Kaneki lo detiene del brazo.

\- Ayato también deberías quedarte con nosotros.

\- No me quedare aquí como un cobarde sirviendo café. – expreso Ayato de forma agresiva.

\- No sería cobardía, piensa Ayato ¿Para qué vas a ir allá? ¿A pelear porque o por quién? Sé que quieres a Hinami y aun quieres a Touka, no importa que se digan lo contrario, y ellas Ayato están aquí no allá. Entraste al aogiri para volverte más fuerte y cuidar a Touka de lo que el aogiri podía llegar a hacer con Anteiku, pero ahora ya no hay Anteiku y los líderes de Aogiri están cayendo uno por uno, nosotros nos podemos defender, somos fuertes a pesar de ser unos simples camareros. Así que ¿No crees que ya es suficiente de buscar la fuerza y te dediques a disfrutar de tu esfuerzo junto a aquellas que quieres proteger? Te has alejado buscando como cuidar a tus seres queridos pero ¿cómo los protegerás de verdad si no estás cerca para ver quien los amenaza? ¿O hay algún ser querido tuyo en aogiri? porque si es así entonces ve y pelea.

\- Ayato quédate por favor – le dijo Hinami tomándole la mano a Ayato

\- Hinami ni siquiera estamos seguros que de verdad exista una operación para extermina r al Aogiri, sabes lo que pasaría si…

\- Siempre hay riesgo Ayato, pero ¿Qué importa si vale la pena ?– le contesto Hinami.

Ayato suspiro

\- Está bien – responde este – no iré.

\- Hey idiota – le hablo Touka.

Ella se acercó a él y lo miro de arriba abajo Ayato estaba mucho más alto que ella.

\- Al parecer además de crecer para arriba también te ha crecido un poco el sentido común. – Touka lo mira con una leve sonrisa – Bienvenido maldito vago.


	15. Chapter 15

_(Sorpresa este capítulo se adelantó jaja)_

Pasaron algunos días y lo que todos temían ocurrió, la CCG había ido a la isla Ru, la base principal del Aogiri, a una operación de exterminación de lo cual se enteraron por medio de Hide aunque luego en las noticias también empezaron a hablar sobre el tema aunque de una forma muy superficial sin detalles.

Debido a esa batalla que se libraba en la isla las cosas en :Re estaban muy activas, como la mayoría de las palomas estaban ocupadas los ghouls tenían menos miedo de salir a las calles lo cual llevo a que la cafetería tuviera más clientes.

Hinami y Ayato se habían ido a vivir con Touka, ya que su casa era más grande que la de Kaneki y Hinami servía de intermediaria cuando los hermanos peleaban, además de eso Hinami se había incorporado al trabajar en el café a diferencia de Ayato que no le agrava la idea de atender humanos o de vivir trabajando como ellos, este continuaba con trabajos parecidos a los de aogiri, pero si iba muy seguido al café.

\- Ayato podrías ir hoy con Yomo a recolectar suministros y luego hacer unas cuantas entregas. – le hablo Touka con un tono autoritario a su hermano.

\- No puedo tengo trabajo – le contesto Ayato de forma cortante.

\- ¿Cómo que trabajo?

\- Un ghoul de esos ricos me contrato como guardaespaldas, no te diré más porque no quiero que "tú ya sabes quien" sepa sobre las actividades de mis clientes. – dijo Ayato apuntando a Kaneki con la mirada.

\- ¿Te iras a meter en problemas vago?

\- No me llames vago, después de todo iré a trabajar – contesto Ayato molesto.

\- Ag se supone que dejaste Aogiri, pero estas haciendo las misma cosas que hacías allá – Touka lo miro con firmeza - espero que no empieces a matar palomas porque ahí sí, ya que si haces eso nos meterías en problemas a todos.

\- Hare lo que tenga que hacer para cumplir con mis cosas, pero no te preocupes no andaré por ahí matando porque si

\- Hey no discutan de eso aquí – les llamo la atención Kaneki- que también hay clientes humanos

\- Es que no lo entiendo esperaba que al volver no empezar hacer locuras – gruño Touka.

\- Lo siento, yo no puedo pasarme la vida sin hacer nada, pero tampoco quiero ser un camarero y andar fingiendo una sonrisa a seres que me desagradan. – expreso Ayato serio.

\- Por mi está bien pero deberías buscar una nueva mascara, para que no te sigan llamando Rabbit, porque ese es un ghoul de aogiri y ahora estas en :Re – manifestó asertivamente Kaneki - aunque de todas formas te recomiendo que te contengas más al momento de pelear.

\- ¿Ósea que estás de acuerdo con lo que hace Kaneki? – dijo Touka sorprendía y con un tono que parecía estar comenzando a enojarse con Kaneki.

\- Creo que no le podemos pedir a Ayato que cambien de la noche a la mañana, él vive del caos lo necesita al igual que nosotros lo necesitamos de vez en cuando, solo que con él la necesidad es más fuerte, ya de apoco se ira acostumbrando esta nueva vida más tranquila. – argumento Kaneki.

\- Por lo menos él lo piensa un poco, antes de regañarme- comento Ayato mirando a Touka con desdén.

\- De todas formas te recordare que esto no es Aogiri aquí no matamos por venganza solo por protección. – le aclaro Kaneki

\- Si, si, creo que puedo con eso - dijo con indiferencia.

A la cafetería llego el chico que era excompañero de Touka, este se acercó al mesón a saludar

\- Hola Touka, Kaneki

\- Noburu ¿Cómo estás? – le contesto Touka

\- Bien, oye que crees averigüe el lugar en el que trabaja Yoriko , es en una panadería- dijo el chico emocionado.

\- ¿Y la viste? – pregunto Touka

\- Que va, sí hasta conversamos un rato, es igual de amable que siempre

\- ¿No le abras hablado de mí?

\- No sobre el hecho de que estas aquí y buscándola, hablamos sobre la escuela y por ahí te metí un poco en la conversación, ella de verdad te extraña mucho Touka

\- Qué bueno saberlo

\- ¿Quieres ir a verla entonces? – Le pregunto Yamada.

\- Sí, pero todavía me da algo de vergüenza verla

\- Vamos Touka – le trato de dar ánimos el chico golpeando el hombro de Touka con su codo de forma suave.

\- Oye Touka – le hablo Kaneki quien estaba escuchando la conversación – si quieres puedo ir contigo – ofreció Kaneki además él entendía un poco mejor las relaciones humanas que Touka.

\- En ese caso ¿qué te parece pasado mañana?, ella menciono que ese día tenia turno y yo no tengo clases, es un perfecto día para ir.- Menciono Yamada.

\- ¿Qué pasado mañana? – hablo Kaneki - yo si tengo clases, pero si es importante para ti Touka, puedo faltar…

\- No, no preocupes, después de todo tengo que ser capaz de enfrentarme a Yoriko yo sola

\- De todas formas creo que yo podía ayudar a preparar el terreno para que no le caigas de sorpresa a Yoriko – agredo Yamada.

\- Si muchas gracias – dijo Touka.

\- Ay ya sabes cómo tienes que pagarme el favor – le misiono este.

\- ¿Un capuchino?

\- Sip un capuchino

Hinami apareció en el mesón

\- Kaneki tres cafés tradicionales - le pidió

\- Voy – le respondió el chico dirigiéndose a prepararlos.

\- Valla contrataron a alguien nuevo – comento Yamada mirando a Hinami – Hola… que carita tan tierna.

\- Bienvenido - saludo Hinami con una reverencia.

\- ¡Hinami otro! - le llamo la atención Ayato moviendo su tasa

\- Oye troglodita por lómenos di por favor – lo regaño Touka

\- ¡Hablo con la que tiene dos ojos! – contesto Ayato.

\- ¡Hey bájame el rabito conejito!

\- [Por suerte esta Hinami para evitar que esos dos se saquen los ojos en casa] – penso Kaneki al escuchar la pelea mientras preparaba el café.

\- Woa ese chico se parece mucho a ti Touka – comento Yamada.

\- Sí, es mi hermano – le respondió ella - estaba en la correccional pero lo echaron.

\- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió.

\- Ja es broma, estoy jugando – dijo ella con una risita - mejor te traeré tu capuchino.

Llego el día en que Touka se iba a juntar con Yamada para ir a ver a Yoriko, este le había dicho que se juntarían en un parque.

\- ¿Dónde está? - pregunto Kaneki al otro lado del teléfono

\- En el parque central del distrito 20 – respondió Touka.

\- ¿Está nerviosa? – le pregunto Kaneki -[Sigo pensando que ese chico se toma muchas molestias con Touka]

\- Si la verdad es que mucho no sé si me perdonara

\- Bueno lo peor que puede pasar es que las cosas se queden como están, en cambio si salen bien recuperas a tu amiga – señalo Kaneki para calmarla.

\- Gracias, me siento un poco mejor… ¿Y tú qué haces?

\- Voy camino a mi salón, pero aún quedan unos minutos para entrar a la siguiente clase.

Kaneki llego a su sala pero se dio cuenta que aún había gente, por lo que mientras siguió hablando con Touka, mientras conversaba por teléfono se puso a observar las pizarras que estaban afuera de los salones, en estas habían unos horarios en el que aparecían las clases que se impartían en esa sala, junto al día y la hora de cada clase, además también aparecía especificado el ramo y la carrera, una de esas clases le llamado la atención a Kaneki, además de ser la que estaba adentro del salón.

\- ¿Oye que estudias Yamada? - pregunto Kaneki, sin dejar de mirar la pizarra.

\- Periodismo ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Touka! – Noburu la asusto por la espalda, provocando que esta debiera un salto por la sorpresa.

\- Tou…- Hablo Kaneki desde el otro lado del teléfono pero Touka le había cortado la llamada.

\- Tonto ¿Por qué haces eso? A la próxima te golpeare – dijo Touka aun un poco tiritona.

\- Perdón, perdón, además no me gustaría recibir un golpe tuyo – se disculpó Yamada -¿Hablabas con Kaneki?

\- Si

\- Pero si está en la universidad, a esta hora debe estar en clases – dijo el chico pensativo – oye si lo llamas en clases lo regaran.

\- La verdad es que él estaba por entrar

El celular de Touka volvió a sonar, ella lo tomo pero Yamada se lo quito

\- ¿Es él? Te controla hasta cuando debería estar atento a sus clases – le dijo el chico con una risita burlona.

\- ¡Oye Noburu devuélveme el celular!

\- Alcánzalo Touka – el teléfono seguía sonando – jaja que insistente

\- Esto no me hace gracia – expreso Touka muy molesta.

Touka trato de alcanzar el celular, Yamada aprovecho ese momento de acercamiento para robarle un beso.

-¿Mm? … ¡Que mierda te pasa! - le grito ella alejándose de él, estaba furiosa.

\- Lo siento Touka es que no me pude resistir, tú me gustas desde la escuela.

\- ¡Pero yo ya te dije… Ag olvídalo - dijo recuperando su celular y dando media vuelta.

\- Pero Touka - El chico la tomo del brazo – íbamos a ver a Yoriko- le dijo dándole la vuelta.

En ese instante Touka sintió que el muchacho presiono algo contra su estómago y de eso salió un gas con un muy mal olor.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Touka se empezó a sentirse débil.

\- ¿Crees que soy tonto? Te escuchaba vomitar en la escuela. – Yamada le Hablaba con odio a Touka, mientras ella aun tosía por el gas – aunque en ese tiempo no se me ocurrió que fueras un ghoul, sin embargo lo empecé a sospechar luego de la evacuación del distrito 20

\- ogh entonces si lo sospechabas – Tosió Touka- ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

\- Siempre te encontré atractiva, así que fue por curiosidad, quería saber hasta dónde podíamos llegar…

Yamada saco un comunicador

\- Este está conectado directamente con la CCG, si intentas hacerme algo gritare tu nombre y toda la información que pueda, el café, tus amigos, tu hermano, me guarde esa información como carta de protección. – dijo

Touka estaba en suelo de rodillas, detrás de ella escucho unas voces que la aterraron.

\- ¡CCG apártense!

\- ¡Quieto monstruo!

Los dos investigadores llevaban consigo maletines.

Yamada le tomo la cara Touka apretándole sus mejillas.

\- Quería saber cómo era tirar con una ghoul pero resulto que tenías novio y eres fiel, lastima

\- ¡Apártate de ese ghoul muchacho!

Touka sintió la bala de un arma ukaku en su espalda, los investigadores habían liberado sus quinqués y el ataque contra ella había iniciado.


	16. Chapter 16

\- [Era una trampa, soy una idiota… no puedo sacar mi Kagune] – Touka se dio cuenta que el gas contenía supresores de RC.

Yamada de empezó a alejar de ella, mientras los investigadores se acercaban, el que tenía el ukaku seguía disparando mientras se preparaba el otro que tenía una espada bikaku, como Touka estaba quieta por el shock los investigadores aun no la atacaban, esperando que el civil estuviera a una distancia prudente para someterla.

Pero en cuestión de segundos Touka se levantó y se lanzó de un salto sobre el chico.

\- ¡Si muero, te arrastrare conmigo!- dijo Touka dirigiéndose al cuello de Noburu.

Debido al impacto de la caída Yamada se le soltó el comunicador y como Touka le apretaba el cuello este no podía hablar.

\- Eres un ingenuo ¿Pensaste que solo podía defenderme con mi kagune? - dijo ella mientras lo ahorcaba

\- Tou…- Yamada la arañaba tratando de quitársela de encima, debido a la droga la piel de Touka se había vuelto más sensible por lo que este podía hacerle daño con sus uñas.

Lo siguiente ocurrido demasiado rápido. La bombardeaban con disparos, se sentía débil toda la fuerza de Touka estaba concentrada en apretarle el cuello al chico, al grado que no se dio cuenta que el otro investigador parecía nunca atacarle, ni de nada más que ocurría su alrededor, escucho el cuello del chico romperse y luego un grito abogado de tras de ella.

\- Touka – reconoció la voz de Kaneki.

Lentamente y con su vista hacia el vacío Touka se bajó de arriba de Yamada, dándose se cuenta que este no se movía, él estaba muerto y ella tiritaba, hace años que no mataba por venganza, ni siquiera cuando cazaba era tan salvaje como lo había sido en ese momento, miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta que los investigadores estaban muertos y vio a Kaneki quien esta con algunas salpicaduras de sangre en su ropa.

\- ¿Yo te hice hacer esto? - Fue la primera pregunta que se le vino a la mente a Touka hacerle a Kaneki.

\- Eso no importa hay que irse ahora – le contesto Kaneki tomándola de la mano tratando que ella despertara del shock.

No se dijeron nada durante todo el camino a la casa de Kaneki, Touka lo único que hizo fue mirar el suelo pensativa, cuando llegaron este la arrastro directamente hacia la cama para que ella descansara, esta se sentó en la cama.

\- ¡Soy una tonta! ¡Tonta! – Touka se golpeaba la frente con ambas manos entrelazadas en un puño.

Kaneki se las detuvo para que no se hiciera más daño y la abrazo con fuerza, poco a poco sintió que su camisa de humedecía con las lágrimas de Touka. Se dio cuenta que la espalda de Touka tenía sangre seguramente debido a las balas que le habían disparado, ya que la regeneración de ella no era tan rápida como la del chico.

\- Voy a curarte par que no se te infecte – dijo Kaneki soltándola para ir en busca de un botiquín.- ¿Duele? – pregunto este mientras pasaba una gasa con alcohol por las heridas.

\- No – respondió Touka con una voz apagada.

Ella estaba sentada en la cama con toda la espalda descubierta.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?... ¿Qué era una trampa? - le pregunto Touka a Kaneki quien estaba sentado en una silla junto a ella.

\- No lo sabía, pero afuera de las salas de la universidad hay un horario con las clases que se imparten en casa sala, resulto que la clase anterior a la mía era de la carrera que estudia Yamada, eso me hizo sospechar que él si tenía clases ese día cosa que me lo confirmo una compañera suya, lo cual me hizo tener un mal presentimiento – Kaneki termino de vendar el torso de la chica, luego le tapo la espalda con una manta para que no le diera frio - Cuando llegue al parque estaba hablando sobre un ghoul y ahí eso me hizo suponer que podrías ser tú – Kaneki termino de vendar el torso de la chica – fue parecido a cuando ocurrido lo de la señora Ryoko. – dijo el chico posando su cabeza en la espalda de Touka.

\- Soy una tonta – se tapó la cara con la manta - toda esa amabilidad era solo porque me tenía ganas, nadie es así de amable y menos tan repentinamente debí darme cuenta ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito cerdo!

\- No eres tonta Touka, él uso a Yoriko para acercarse a ti, sabía cuál era tu punto débil. – le dijo Kaneki con un tono suave – además yo igual debí estar más atento, la verdad es que él no me agradaba pero… creí que ese desagrado eran más bien celos por eso lo ignore, ya que admito que tampoco quería aceptar que lo estaba…. y también no pensamos que un humano normal nos traicionaría de esa manera.

\- Lo peor es que no se si podré volver al café o salir a la calle, no sé si estoy en algún registro, aunque él dijo que ellos no sabían mi nombre…¡no sé nada!.

\- Sera mejor que te mantengas alejada del café mientras averiguamos si las palomas sospechan algo de nosotros, aunque se supone que hay menos palomas en Tokyo debido a la operación de la isla Ru, es posible que solo esas a quienes mataron supieran sobre ti.

\- No quiero que por mi culpa estén en peligro… - expreso afligida Touka - No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de Anteiku.

Kaneki se levantó de la cama, para cambiarse de posición y de estar detrás de Touka paso a colocarse delante de ella, le descubrió la cara para poder verla.

\- No pasara lo de Anteiku - le limpio algunas lágrimas que tenía en su rostro – Ahora tenemos a Hide para que nos ayude, también usare mi supuesta amistad con Tooru así tenga que hacerme su mejor amigo y engañarla más cruelmente lo hare y si tenemos que empezar de cero también lo haremos, no sería la primera vez. Anteiku, :Re no importa como se llame mientras estemos todos juntos seguirá siendo lo mismo, todos somos una familia. – le dijo Kaneki juntado su frente con la de ella.

Touka acaricio la mejilla de Kaneki para un pequeño y suave beso, pero luego se separó.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? - expreso con una sonrisa.

Nuevamente se besaron pero esa vez fue más largo, con mayor intensidad y mientras sus lenguas se juntaban en una danza iban cayendo a recostarse en la cama. Touka desabrocho la camisa de Kaneki para acurrucarse en su pecho para luego besarlo, subir al cuello hasta llegar a la boca, no querían dejar de besarse solo se separaban para respirar, mientras a la ves hacían el amor.

\- Ahh, Kahh nehhh neki ahh – suspiro ella apretando la mano de Kaneki, ambos tenían las manos entrelazadas.

\- Umh, , mh, ahhh Toumhh kahhh – gimió el chico Touka tenía las manos de este comprimidas contra el colchón. – Umh Te ahhh amohh - Inhalo una gran bocanada de aire – Te amohhh – exhalo rápidamente, para luego volver a besarla.

\- Mhh Ahhh, tambiehhhh- suspiro ella, espero un momento para volver a recuperar el aliento, quito una de su manos que Kaneki estaba apretando para llevarla a la cara del chico – Te amo, te amo, te amo. – dijo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Kaneki quien estaba debajo de Touka se levantó con delicadeza, al estar ambos sentados este poso su cabeza en los pechos de la chica mientras Touka se la acariciaba el cabello.

\- ¿Cómo se casan los Ghouls? – pregunto Kaneki con su cabeza apoyada en Touka.

\- ¿Te quieres casar? – dijo con tranquilidad ella.

\- Si…no es necesario que sea ahora, pensaba que podría ser al terminar la universidad… - Kaneki le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa

\- Eso es igual a nunca – reclamo ella.

\- Es broma, por supuesto que quiero que sea antes que termine este año … quiero que se acabe esto de ir y venir de una casa a otra y hacer las cosas bien.

\- Bueno – le contesto Touka. Besándolo.

Kaneki se quedó dormido alrededor de los brazos de Touka.

\- Sé que esto puede sonar egoísta – dijo ella acariciando a un Kaneki dormido – pero estoy feliz que Rize te allá querido comer y que ese medico colocara su kagune en ti, que el jefe decidiera ayudarte y me obligara a ser tu guía en el mundo ghoul, porque si no hubiesen sido hacia las cosas, tal vez no te hubiera conocido.


	17. Chapter 17

En la universidad Kaneki y Hide disfrutaban sentados en el pasto del campus, estaban descansando antes de su siguiente clase, se encontraban detrás de unos edificios de la universidad en un lugar en el que no solía ir mucha gente.

\- ¿Tienes sueño? – le pregunto Kaneki a su amigo quien tenía una cara soñolienta.

\- Si – contesto este con un bostezo mientras se tiraba de espaldas en el pasto – las cosas en el trabajo están horribles, como la mayoría de los investigadores están en esa isla los pocos que nos quedamos aquí tenemos mucho que hacer y al parecer las cosas se complicaron un poco en la operación, aun no nos quieren decir nada pero estoy seguro de que es algo grande.

\- ¿Entonces aún no se sabe cuándo se podría terminar la operación de la isla Ru? -pregunto Kaneki

\- No, ni idea

\- Eso quiere decir que la CCG de Tokyo está totalmente desprotegida

\- No te hagas ilusiones amigo – le respondió Hide – dejaron al mejor escuadrón protegiendo cochlea y la CCG de acá exactamente por si a algún ghoul se le ocurre eso que tú estás pensando – informo Hide.

\- No es estoy pensando nada, no tengo a nadie que quiera rescatar de la prisión ghoul, ni ninguna intención de atacar la CCG, solo preguntaba.

\- Aunque si a algún ghoul se le ocurriera atacar la CCG en estos momentos de seguro muchos investigadores incluyéndome moriríamos, ya que ese escuadrón tiene prioridad de cuidar cochlea.

\- En ese caso Hide si algo llegara a pasar no dudes en llamarme para protegerte – manifestó Kaneki a su amigo de forma seria.

\- ¿Llegarías con tu blanco corcel a rescatarme mi caballero?

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Y me puedo esconder detrás de las faldas de Touka?

\- No, pero te puedo ofrecer las de Nishio

\- Iugg - hizo un gesto de asco, para luego reírse - esas son las ventajas de ser amigo de un ghoul, tengo guardaespaldas y menos posibilidades de ser asesinado por otro ghoul. – dijo mostrando los dientes con una sonrisa.

\- Oye Hide ¿Qué has podido averiguar sobre lo de Touka?

\- Bueno según los registros de ghouls identificados, ella no aparece entre ellos, por lo menos en la información que yo manejo y sobre esa operación lo que sé es que la CCG recibió una llamada anónima de un civil delatando la ubicación de un ghoul, por lo cual partieron dos investigadores a una misión de reconocimiento y posible captura… Ah y la llamada fue el mismo día que ocurrió todo el operativo.

\- Ósea que Yamada y los investigadores no lo planifico con antelación.

\- En realidad la misión en un principio solo debía ser de identificación, debido a la poco información que se manejaba cuando fueron al lugar

\- ¿Entonces por qué terminaron las cosas así? ¿Cómo Yamada consiguió la droga supresora de RC?

\- Los investigadores se la debieron dar por su protección al igual que el comunicador, en caso que el ghoul se colocara agresivo, no sería la primera vez que los investigadores hacen eso, el entregar esas cosas está en el criterio de cada investigador, luego cuando la operación termina las reclaman de vuelta… Necesitaban proteger al civil ya que a pesar de que no se estaba seguro que Touka fuera un ghoul se le restaría para realizarle los eximentes correspondientes

\- [Si eso hubiese pasado de todas formas Touka se hubiese vuelto a agresiva, sin embargo si Yamada no hubiese actuado con la droga ella no hubiera quedado tan lastimada] Creo que esa denuncia de Yamada fue por despecho, por eso fue todo tan improvisado y no fue al mismo CCG para poder planear la trampa con mayor antelación, Touka ese día estaba nerviosa y sola, yo en clases y el resto trabajando, el vio la oportunidad y la tomo.

\- Ese idiota, no es así de fácil atrapar a un ghoul o por lo menos no una como Touka – comento Hide – Talvez si hubiera hecho la denuncia en el CCG yo la hubiera visto y les habría advertido o con solo verlo rondar la CCG me habría llamado a la atención ese chico y las coasas no hubisen salido tan agresivas.

Hide conocía a Yamada y también que era amigo de Touka, ya que en alguna ocasión Kaneki se lo había comentado.

\- Hide a pasar de que hubiésemos sabido que era una trampa habría corrido sangre de todas formas, ya que si ese chico sabía que Touka era un ghoul él debía ser eliminado – confeso Kaneki triste – es la única forma en la que nosotros sabemos protegernos… ¿Hide cómo puedes sabes todo esto y aun se mi amigo?

\- Si no existiera toda esta guerra las cosas no hubiesen terminado así – cometo Hide - Sabes cuando pienso en ghouls y humano se me viene a la cabeza los leones y las cebras

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Le dijo Kaneki levantando la cabeza-

\- Si leones y cebras, los leones serían los ghoul y las cebras los humanos… y pienso que deberíamos ser como ellos poder coexistir, después de todo las cebras no están en peligro de extinción por culpa de los leones, ni tampoco las cebras se andan por ahí vengándose de los leones, el que yo no quiera la exterminación total de los ghouls no es traicionar a mi especie es respetar la decisión de la naturaleza.

\- Es irónico – señalo Kaneki luego de reflexionar por un momento las palabras de Hide.

\- ¿Qué es lo irónico?

\- Los humanos y los ghouls no son cebras y leones ¿Sabes porque? ¿Qué es lo que nos diferencia de los animales? – Hide se quedó callado pensando, por lo que Kaneki decidió responderle – que nosotros podemos pensar, ósea la racionalización

\- A la mierda la racionalización entonces, estudiamos mejor si fuéramos idiotas – expreso Hide

\- También creo lo mismo - le comento Kaneki con una sonrisa – los animales pueden coexistir perfectamente entre cazados y depredadores, pero nosotros por alguna razón no podemos hacerlos, es más si las cebras llegaran a estar en peligro de extinción no sería por los leones, seria por los propios humanos…. Sabes Hide he estado pensando mucho la razón por la existen los ghouls y creo que es porque la naturaleza siempre se ha encargado de crear una especie que tenga a otra especie que la elimine y evite su propia sobre población.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que los ghouls están para eliminar la sobre población humana? – dijo Hide.

\- Si, podría ser por eso, ya que han sido los humanos los que se han encargado de eliminar muchas especies y en algún momento la naturaleza decidió que había que controlar eso, por eso aparecieron los ghouls

\- ¿Y quién se come a los Ghouls?

\- Los propios ghouls o los humanos también se encargan de eliminarlos, eso hace un equilibro, pero no de esta manera como lo estamos haciendo ahora que es un descontrol es posible que lo que la naturaleza quería era una coexistencia como las cebras y los leones no una guerra.

\- Pero la estúpida racionalización entro en juego ¿No es así?

\- Exacto o en realidad lo que se necesita es una nueva forma de pensar, una reconstrucción. – aclaro Kaneki - Hide nosotros podrimos se parte del inicio de esa coexistencia, al igual que la señorita Kimi y Nishio y otros casos.

\- Valla, ¿podríamos decir entonces que al aceptarte me consideras un ser superior al resto de los humanos?

\- Podríamos decir que sí, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza – le indicó Kaneki a su amigo.

\- Soy un súper humano jajaja quien lo iba a pensar

\- Antes pensaba que los ghouls no eran más que un error en este mundo, pero ahora entiendo otra cosa de porque existen, porque que la naturaleza quiso relevar a los humanos de la sima de la cadena alimenticia, para recordarles a los seres humanos que el mundo no es de ellos, sino que de todas las especies que en este habitan.

En la sala de la casa de Touka

\- ¿Qué hacen? ¿Qué miran? – le pregunto Ayato a las chicas quienes estaban sentadas en el sofá mirando la televisión

\- Una novela – le respondió Touka

\- ¡Ay! ¡mira le dio un beso! - comento Hinami apuntando a la televisión.

\- No era que tenía fiebre ¿Fue un delirio? qué asco ¿Cómo pueden encontrar alguien romántico eso?

\- Bueno un beso es un beso – contesto Hinami.

\- Pero espera que después no se va a acordar el hijo de puta, siempre pasa eso.

\- ¿Cómo ven esa mierda? – les pregunto Ayato

\- Es extrañamente atrapante - señalo Hinami

\- ¿De verdad te gustan esas cosas Hinami? - dijo Ayato.

\- ¿Espera que estás pensando niño? – Touka inmediatamente le dirigió una mirada de sospecha a su hermano.

\- ¿Qué creer tú que estoy pensando? – contesto el muchacho de forma desafiante.

\- Pobre de ti que te vea sin suéter o destapándote por la noche, yo no cuido idiotas enfermos y menos Hinami. – le llamo la atención Touka.

\- Tu serás la idiota

Sueno el timbre de la casa y Ayato fue a abrir, al otro lado de la puerta estaba Kaneki

\- Hola

\- ¿Qué rayos quieres? – fue el recibimiento de Ayato.

\- Woa de verdad te pareces a Touka cuando estás enojado – comento Kaneki.

\- ¡Te lo dije! – hablo Hinami desde el sofá.

Kaneki entro a la casa

\- ¿Qué hacen? – pregunto Kaneki

\- Esperando que a la protagonista le de influenza y se muera porque me cae como la mierda. - le contesto Touka mirando la tele, luego su mirada cambio hacia Kaneki - ¿Y tú que traes ahí? - dijo la chica ya que vio a Kaneki llegar con un cooler. – Hasta donde se hoy no fue día de recolección.

\- Es una sorpresa – les dijo Kaneki

Este llevo el cooler a la cocina y saco de este un plato brande con carne molida.

\- A esto se le llama crudos o algo así ya que la receta que seguí obviamente no es la misma – explico Kaneki.

\- Oye, pero si eso comida de humanos – le señalo Ayato – Te recuerdo que somos ghouls "seres que comen solo carne humana" vamos lo ponen en la portada del manga

\- Por eso dije que no seguí la receta original – le aclaro Kaneki – Aquí no hay nada que no sea de origen humano.

\- ¿Y Por qué hiciste eso Kaneki? – le pregunto Hinami

\- Bueno, pese que el hecho de ser ghouls no quiere decir que tengamos que comer como bestias

\- Pero si somos bestias – dijo Ayato.

\- Tú serás bestia – le contesto Touka.

\- La cosa es que quise intentar la posibilidad de comer algo que se viera bonito y que no nos mire – Hablo Kaneki.

\- ¡Y Todos sentados a la mesa como una familia! – agrego Hinami emocionada

\- Si, algo si – Kaneki miro a Ayato – pero si te molesta comer así Ayato le puedo agregar un ojo o una oreja a tu porción para que te sientas más comodo.

\- No está bien así. – respondió Ayato de forma cortante

\- ¡Pondré la mesa! – Dijo Hinami.

\- ¿Cómo es que hiciste todo esto? – le pregunto Touka a Kaneki

\- Bueno, con el tiempo he aprendido a perderle el asco a muchas cosas… demás si lo pienso antes comía vacas y no tenía idea como llegaban a mi plato, en cambio esto sí sé de donde proviene. La carne de vaca o de cerdo vienen de un matadero, esos animales no eligieron morir, este si lo eligió, nadie lo obligo a tirarse al barranco

\- O espero que nadie – le dijo Touka con una risita.

Se sentaron a la mesa.

\- Sabes con este tipo de comidas talvez no sea tan necesario comer a cada momento comida de humanos, si podemos hacer que nuestra comida se parezca a la de ellos – sugirió Kaneki

\- No es mala idea, pero de todas formas no me gusta tanta parafernalia, esto está bien para des vez en cuando – hablo Ayato.

\- A mí me gusta- dijo Hinami- Kaneki e igual quiero aprender

\- Por supuesto Hinami, veremos qué podemos hacer

\- Oye hermanito ¿Y hay alguna razón especial para que vinieras hoy? – le pregunto Hinami.

\- Bueno… le pedí matrimonio a Touka

\- ¡Ayato! – Grito Hinami al darse cuenta que este se estaba ahogando con la comida

\- Ohg ohg - Tosió Ayato recuperando el aliento. Mientras Hinami le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Cuando este embarazada da la noticia cuando este tomado café – le murmuro Touka

\- ¿Con un sorbo muy caliente? – le contesto Kaneki

Ambos chocaron sus puños.

\- ¿Y Qué? ¿viniste a pedir su mano o algo así? – pregunto Ayato recuperando el aliento

\- No solo informaba – dijo Kaneki.

\- Que bien, ya era hora. –comento Hinami.

Kaneki y Hinami lavaban los platos mientras que Touka y Ayato retiraban la mesa.

\- Oye Ayato ¿Esto no te recordó a cuando éramos niños y papá cocinaba?- dijo Touka.

\- Si, aunque lo que el cocinaba era asqueroso

\- Eso es porque era comida humana, ¿Qué te pareció esta?

\- Mejor aunque llámame salvaje, pero no quiero dejar de comer de la otra forma, aunque admito que tener una cena así de ves en cuando es… bueno agradable.

\- Qué bueno que te gustara esto cuñi - le comento Kaneki con un sonrisa burlona.

\- Vuelves a llamarme cuñi y te rompo la cara

\- Donde exactamente, ¿maxilar inferior?,¿hueso cigomático? ¿O necesitas un repaso?.

Touka no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

\- Hijo de …- Le iba a contestar Ayato pero Kaneki lo interrumpió.

\- Cuidado como nombras a abuela de tus sobrinos.

\- ¡Madito! - gruño Ayato.

\- Ya, ya Ayato, respira – lo trato de calmar Hinami acariciándole la espalda.

Touka también intentaba calmar sus ganas de reír y luego de un suspiro logro hablar.

\- Ahh, oye Kaneki Hide te ha dicho algo sobre mi situación en la CCG

\- Por ahora no te han identificado, no saben la identidad del ghoul al que denuncio Yamada, el tipo hizo una llamada anónima y solo él y los investigadores sabían quién eras pero …

\- Aun puedo estar en otros registro a los que Hide no ha tenido alcance aun -Termino la frase Touka

\- Si, además la investigación ha avanzado lento por el tema de la operación en la isla Ru

\- Oye y que hay de esa investigadora de la que te hiciste amigo –le pregunto Ayato

\- Ella está en la operación de la isla, fue de las primeras personas en ir, pero cuando vuelva buscare la forma de sácale información, algo se me ocurrirá. – dijo Kaneki tomando la mano de Touka.


	18. Chapter 18

Ayato Hinami se habían ido cada uno a su habitación, como la casa de Touka solo tenía dos habitaciones en su casa, Hinami dormía con ella.

Kaneki y Touka se quedaron solos en la sala viendo una película.

\- ¿Oye Touka y como estas llevando esto de estar encerrada?

\- Aunque de todas formas he salido de vez en cuando para tomar el aire, lo he tenido que hacer con la máscara – Touka se deja caer en el hombro de Kaneki – extraño el café, salir a la calle y pasearme, extraño estar rodeada de personas, extraño todo eso

\- ¿Te has aburrido mucho?

\- Como una ostra, hasta me he terminado tu libro – señalo Touka.

\- Valla eso es un record, de verdad estas aburrida – expreso Kaneki sorprendido - ¿Y dime te gustaría salir?

\- Si y mucho, pero sabes que no puedo, podrían reconocerme

\- Conozco un lugar en el que no pasara eso.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a llevarme a otro país?

\- Algo parecido

Fueron a un área de callejones en donde había muchos bares exóticos, entrado a uno que temática latina.

\- ¿Y tú como conoces un lugar como este? – Touka le dirigió una mirada incrédula ya que no podía creer que Kaneki la llevara a un lugar como ese o que conociera un bar.

\- No me mires así – le alego el chico – vine a aquí hace un tiempo con personas de mi curso - los ojos de Touka se entrecerraron aún más – nos invitó un profesor, cuando estábamos pasando literatura latino americana.

\- ¿Viniste a un bar a hablar de libros? Bueno eso va más contigo.

\- Sip ya sabes de "Gabriel García Márquez " "Isabel Allende" "Mario Vargas Llosa" esas cosas.

Touka lo miro confundida.

\- Me encanta cuando me hablas de cosas que no tengo ni la puta idea. – dijo tomándole las mejillas. – oye ¿Y por qué me entero hasta ahora que vienes a estos antros? – pregunto Touka con un tono que Kaneki no pudo distinguir si estaba molesta o bromeando.

\- Si te dije que saldría con mis compañeros, fue hace tres semanas – Touka lo miro de forma dudosa – fue en el café – la mirada de Touka no cambio - ¡¿Por qué no admites de una vez que no te acuerdas? Y me dejas de estar reclamando por nada! ¿Por qué quieres pelear?

\- Lo siento lo llevo en la sangre. – contesto ella.

Touka miro a su alrededor dándose se cuenta que había una mescla de razas circulando y la mayoría no eran japoneses, también habían personas llenas de piercings, tatuajes, adornos flores en la cabeza, hasta se le cruzo alguien que le recordó a un demonio, cualquier bicho raro pasaría desapercibido en ese lugar, por eso mismo Kaneki ni se molestó en colocarse la peluca, por lo que de verdad parecía que estuvieran en otro país.

\- Hey tu pelo mola tío – le dijo en español una persona que paso junto a Kaneki

\- Gracias – contesto este levantando el pulgar.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? – pregunto Touka ya que ella no entendía el español con suerte podía con el japonés.

\- Que le gustaba mi pelo, ves aquí nadie sospechara de nosotros ni te reconocerán Touka y dudo mucho que la CCG venga a estos sitios.

\- ¿Tú crees? – dijo ella temerosa

\- Si, vamos Touka relájate, ven esto te ayudara – la tomo de la mano llevándola a donde estaba tocando una banda, en frene de esta había una pista de baile.- Espera, espera ¿Desde cuándo bailas? ¿Qué otras cosas me ocultas? ¿Ahora quién eres?

\- No te oculto nada Touka, la otra vez que vine aprendí un poco

\- ¿Cómo que aprendiste? ¿Te sacaron a bailar? – lo miro desafiante Touka.

\- Sí, pero también observe y bueno aprendo rápido. – explico este sin tomarle mucho interés al asunto

\- ¿Quién fue?

\- Una compañera.

\- Más te vale que aprendieras bien entonces– lo amenazo Touka tomándolo del cuello de la polera y mirándolo directo a los ojos.

\- Okey, okey – respondió Kaneki nervioso

La banda empezó a tocar "Hay amores" (Las frases en cursiva son la letra de las canciones)

Kaneki suspiro cuando empezó la canción

 _Ay ! mi piel, que no haría yo por tí -_ Kaneki empezó a girar alrededor de Touka rosándole un hombro, luego el área de la clavícula, el otro hombro y la zona cervical. _\- Por tenerte un segundo, alejados del mundo –_ Con una mano la tomo lentamente de la cintura, mientras que con la otra tomo la mano de Touka _\- y cerquita de mí –_ Kaneki la acerco rápido y con fuerza lo cual provoco un risita nerviosa en la chica.

Al principio Touka se mostraba algo torpe ya que no sabía bailar y Kaneki también lo estaba intentando, puesto que a veces los pasos no le salían como él pensaba, pero finalmente lograron coordinarse.

 _…Hay amores que se vuelven resistentes a los daños,  
como el vino que mejora con los años,  
así crece lo que siento yo por ti…_

 _….tal como el amor que siento yo por tí  
yo por ti...por ti...como el amor que siento yo por ti…_

La siguiente que tocaron fue _"Contigo a la distancia"_

 _Es que te has convertido  
En parte de mi alma  
Ya nada me consuela  
Si no estás tú también _

AL ser más lenta esa canción se la pasaron la mayor parte abrazados mientras sonaba en eso mientras aun bailaban Touka se dio cuenta de la hora.

\- Sabes Kaneki ya son más de as 12.

\- ¿Hora de volver a la realidad cenicienta? – le pregunto este ya que no habían motivos para irse todavía, no importaba que fuera más de media noche.

\- Nop, no importa cuánto trates de distraerme de eso no me olvido

\- ¿Qué cosas?

Aquel día había sido 19 de diciembre.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Kaneki – dijo ella con un beso.

Unos días más pasaron y la operación en la Isla Ru había acabado, todos los QS finalmente estaban devuelta en el chateau.

Urie y Saiko miraron a Mutsuki al llegar al chateau, ella había sido secuestrada por un ghoul durante la operación en la isla Ru y desde que se liberó hasta que volvieron a Tokyo ella no comento nada de lo que le había pasado solo se dedicó a seguir con su trabajo, pero ahora la batalla había terminado y debido a su experiencia traumática la CCG le había dado unos días libre, por lo que ahora que ella estaría en paz y tendría más tiempo para pensar, lo que tenía muy preocupado a sus compañeros.

\- Al fin llegamos a casa Mucchan - le dijo Saiko

\- Creo que iré a mi habitación, quiero recostarme en mi cama un rato – Camino hacia las escaleras

\- Eh Mutsuki – le hablo Urie – si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos a cual quiera de nosotros

\- Si gracias chicos – contesto Tooru siguiendo su camino.

\- Ella, no dirá nada ¿Verdad? – pregunto Saiko a Urie

\- No creo, no por ahora, lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarla y cuando pueda decir algo, escucharla

\- Muchan ¿Qué te hizo ese hombre? – se dijo a si misma Saiko

Tooru estaba en su cama en posición fetal, trato de descansar y dormir pero la imagen de torso sobre ella y tocándola la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, corrió al baño inmediata mente a vomitar por el asco que sentía en ese momento.

\- ¿Mutsuki estas bien? – escucho la voz de Urie desde el otro lado de la habitación.

\- Si Urie estoy bien

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

Ella le abrió la puerta.

\- Te traje un té – Urie dejo la taza sobre la mesa, apenas le dirigió la mitra a Tooru para no incomodarla – oye se dé algo que te podría ayudar a dormir bien, al grado que ni soñaras, si es que lo necesitas…

\- Gracias Urie.

\- Saiko está viendo la televisión si es que quieres ir con ella

Mutsuki asintió con la cabeza, Urie se marchó.

Nuevamente la mente de Mutsuki se llenó de recuerdos sobre torso, lo único que le alegraba era que había podido conseguir su venganza, dejando el cuerpo de ese tipo de una forma horrible que a cualquier hombre le hubiese dado nauseas. Tooru intento pensar en otra cosa con toda sus fuerzas hasta que la nueva imagen que se le vino a la cabeza fue Kaneki, él había sido su único refugio para escaparse mentalmente de ese asqueroso hombre, puesto que cada vez que este la manoseaba, ella traba de colocar el rostro de Kaneki en el de torso, ese fue su escape de lo que le estaba pasando, disminuyendo un poco el asco sentía en ese momento.

\- Kaneki – dijo ella en un suspiro apretando su corazón.

¿Por qué él la hacía sentir así? Él no era como torso o como su padre, no era como los hombres que la habían ultrajado, Kaneki era distinto, pensó, él era amable, sonriente y aunque este sabía que ella era una chica desde el principio nunca la vio como un objeto sexual ni nada parecido, siempre como una igual, él se preocupaba de que ella estuviera cómoda y la escuchaba, la verdad es que nunca había conocido a un chico como ese, Kaneki era su cura, pensó ella.

La chica decidió levantarse, se cambió de ropa y salió de su habitación, fue a la habitación de Urie. Toco la puerta.

\- Oye Urie ¿podrías darme eso que me dijiste para poder dormir?

\- Esto… si …- Urie le entrego a Tooru un frasco con pastillas

Ella vio el frasco que le quedaba un poco menos de la mitad, luego preocupada miro a Urie.

\- Urie ¿Por qué tienes algo como esto?

Este la miro afligido

\- Ay perdón… la verdad es que no debí… - se disculpó Tooru.

\- Es por mis transformaciones, cuando pierdo el control, a veces pienso en esas cosas… y no me deja dormir bien.

\- Lo siento

\- Tooru que no te de vergüenza hablar, ya que aquí todos tenemos algún trauma, nadie te va a juzgar por tus problemas – le dijo Urie colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica.

\- Gracias Urie

Tooru llego a la sal en donde se encontró con Saiko viendo la televisión con Higemaru.

\- voy a salir a dar una vuelta por ahí – informo Tooru a Saiko

\- Mucchan ¿Cómo estás? – la miro Saiko preocupada.

Mutsuki se acercó a Saiko a acariciarle la cabeza.

\- Ya estaré mejor – contesto Tooru en un tono bajo.- me voy.

\- Oye mucchan si vas a salir lleva un paraguas, la tele dijo que iba a llover.

\- Cuídese señorito Mutsuki – hablo Higemaru.

\- Gracias Saiko, gracias Higemaru.

Junto a la puerta había una caja con varios paraguas, pero Tooru no se llevó ninguno de ellos al salir.

El turno de Kaneki había terminado, este iba camino a su casa, al bajar del autobús se encontró con Tooru en la parada. Había estado lloviendo y aunque el paradero tenía techo ella estaba mojada.

\- Tooru volviste… pero ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Kaneki sorprendo al verla.

\- Estaba dando un paseo y no sé cómo termine aquí…. y como este era el único lugar con techo que encontré me vine a refugiar aquí, pero igual me moje mucho.- explico Mutsuki afligida.

Ese paradero queda cerca de la fuente de sodas en donde ella había ido con Kaneki antes de que esta se fuera.

Kaneki se dio cuenta que la chica estaba tiritando, además que lo miraba con una carita de gatito mojado lo cual le dio pena.

\- Esto… - dijo con un tono nervioso – si estás muy mojada puedes pasar a cambiarte mi departamento son los que están en frente.

 ** _Datos de las_** ** _canciones_**

 _Hay amores_ : de "Amor en los tiempos del cólera", libro de Gabriel García Márquez y canción interpretada por Shakira.

 _Contigo a la distancia_ : la canción es originalmente cubana (super añeja) pero tiene millones de covers, en lo personal el que más me gusta es la versión de Christina Aguilera.

Bueno eso es por si querian saber sobre las canciones. Además talves alguna podría ser una especie de presagio jajaja


	19. Chapter 19

Llegaron al departamento de Kaneki él le paso un buzo a Tooru para que se cambiara y esta se metió en el baño.

\- Iré a hacer un poco de café okey - dijo Kaneki

\- Si- le contesto ella.

\- [Bien y ahora donde deje eso] – pensó.

Si bien Tooru le había dado lastima a Kaneki, este no la invito a su casa solo por eso, la verdad es que este tenía un plan, ya que se dio cuenta que Mutsuki se entonaba en un momento vulnerable al parecer mucho mayor que cuando conversaron en la fuentes de sodas, ocasión en que ella demostró que cuando estaba triste era más descuidada con la información.

Mientras Tooru estaba en el baño Kaneki saco una cámara de su habitación y la escondió en el salón, se preocupó que esta diera directo al sofá y a la mesita frente a este y luego fue a la cocina a hacer el café, mientras el agua se calentaba llamo a Touka por teléfono.

\- ¿Qué la invitaste a tu casa? – dijo Touka al otro lado del teléfono

\- Sí, pero tranquila, es por una idea que me surgió.

\- ¿Qué clase de idea?

\- Te lo diré después, porque no sé si funcionara y además puede ser algo larga a explicación y ella está a punto de salir del baño…

Tooru se había puesto la ropa que Kaneki le pasó

\- Estas son sus ropas – murmuro ella, se abrazo con ellas puestas y luego olio la polera - hasta tienen su olor - dijo con una sonrisa. – Kaneki - suspiro.

Mientras Kaneki preparaba los cafés y seguía hablando con Touka.

\- Oye Touka confía en mí no pasara nada.

\- Si confió pero…

\- Touka te quiero – dijo para tranquilizarla - nos seguiremos comunicando por mensaje – la última frase a dijo rápido ya que escucha la puerta del baño abrirse – adiós.

\- ¿Le crees? – le pregunto Ayato a Touka quien había escuchado su conversación.

\- No te metas en lo que te importa – lo regaño Touka

\- Yo solo dijo un chico y una chica en la misma casa – continuo Ayato.

\- ¡Ayato mi hermanito no es esa clase de persona! - lo regalo Hinami quien también había escuchado la conversación – Además Touka ten en cuenta que él te llamo para avisarte lo que estaba pasando, perfectamente pudo haber invitado a esa chica a su casa y no decirte nada, pero si lo hizo, solo para informarte y tranquilizarte, eso no lo hace cualquiera.

\- Si, confió en él y sé que esto lo está haciendo por mí pero, es en esa otra mujer en quien no confió, creo que está ocurriendo lo mismo que aso con Yamada y conmigo. – expreso Touka

\- En ese caso si no te gusta lo que está haciendo, siempre puedes aparecer e interrumpir todo – le comenta Ayato

\- Tampoco quiero hacer eso, no es conveniente que la investigadora me odie

\- Yo creo que ya te odio … más si sospecha que hay algo entre Kaneki y Tú

\- Ella lo sabe, Kaneki ya se lo dijo

\- Entonces te detesta – manifestó Ayato

\- O tal vez son solo amigos, eres tan carbonero Ayato, sabes no porque tu hicieras ciertas cosas en Aogiri para sacar información quiere decir que Kaneki sea igual – lo regaño Hinami.

\- ¿Cómo que ciertas cosas? ¿Ayato que hiciste? – lo miro Touka seria

\- ¡Yo nada! ¡Hinami!

\- Entonces quédate callado si no quieres que desvié la conversación hacia a ti…- dijo Hinami amenazante, para luego dirigirse a Touka con un tono tranquilo - Touka todo estará bien.

Devuelta en la casa de Kaneki

\- ¿Entonces por qué saliste a caminar con esa lluvia?- pregunto Kaneki

\- Bueno cuando salí no estaba lloviendo – acaro Tooru.

\- Pero hace horas que empezó a llover ¿Tanto tiempo estuviste caminando por ahí?

\- Si, lo que pasa es que quería despejar mi mente

\- ¿Despejar tu mente de qué? ¿Oye Tooru paso algo en ese viaje que me dijiste que harías?

Tooru dejo el café a un lado y escondió su cabeza entre las piernas.

\- Oye Tooru ¿Estas bien? Puedes contarme sabes que de aquí no saldrá – la consoló Kaneki

\- Kaneki un ghoul me secuestro

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?!- se sorprendió Kaneki

\- Si, hace tiempo que ese tipo estaba obsesionado conmigo y él era de Aogiri

\- ¿Aogiri?

\- Si una organización malvada de Ghouls a los que teníamos que exterminar, la cosa es que me encontré con ese ghoul en la operación que mi escuadrón hizo y me secuestro, me llevo a una cueva y …

\- Hey Tooru no es necesario que me digas todo eso si no quieres

La chica se puso a llorar

\- Me siento sucia, asquerosa.- Expreso Tooru con una vos ahogada.

\- No Tooru, no te sientas así, él es el único sucio y asqueroso, no dejes que lo que sea que él te hiciera te atormente.

\- Quiero olvidar lo único que quiero es no recordar más su cara pero no puedo

\- Cosas así no se olvidan, no importa cuánto uno lo intentes o cuánto tiempo pase, siempre que tengas algún momento de tranquilidad ese horrible recuerdo querrá aparecer y a veces lo hará y otras no - Kaneki empezó a recordar su tortura por parte de Jasón cuando Tooru le conto lo ocurrido, en ese momento se empezó a desviar de su plan por lo que todo lo que le decía a la chica era enserio, a pesar que aun quería engañarla y sacarle información también una parte de él la quería ayudar a superar su amargo trauma – por lo que si no puedes olvidarlo entonces usa ese incidente para superarte a ti misma y que nadie más te vuelva a hacer sentir de esa manera, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte ¿No es así? … Devóralas, devora a cada uno de los seres que han pasado sobre ti, acaba con ellos y eso te hará más fuerte.

Tooru lo miro con fijamente, la forma de hablar de Kaneki le llamo mucho la atención, era como si lo que le estaba diciendo a ella se lo hubiese dicho a si mismo antes.

\- ¿Todo eso lo dices por lo que te paso en la subasta? – dijo Tooru confundida.

\- Si – comento Kaneki tocándose la barbilla – esa fue una situación muy traumática para mí que aún estoy tratando de superar.

\- Igual es distinto- hablo Tooru - que hubiera dado yo porque ese ghoul me quisiera para comerme pero él deseaba vi…– Tooru no pudo decir la palabra le daba demasiado asco y vergüenza.

\- Tienes razón – Kaneki colocando una mano en su hombro – pero sabes otra de las cosas que te puede ayudar a superar eso es buscar a alguien que te quiera, vamos debe haber alguien de tus compañeros a quien quieras o que te quiera más que una amiga o ¿Amigo?

Tooru se río

\- No te preocupes por eso, entre mis compañeros con los que vivo todos saben que soy mujer…- Tooru observo la mano de Kaneki que estaba en su hombro - y a pesar de mi apariencia y forma de ser, creo que no me atraen las chicas.

Kaneki nervioso saco inmediatamente la mano del hombro se Tooru.

\- Entonces ¿Qué hay de tus compañeros hombre? ¿Dices que viven juntos en la misma casa?

\- Sí, pero dos son nuevos, son más como mis subordinados eso no sería incorrecto… aunque Urie

\- ¿El chico malhumorado?

\- Últimamente me ha estado tratando muy bien, somos buenos amigos, pero por él tampoco siento nada

\- Bueno, podrías intentar

\- ¿Intentar que me guste alguien? – Tooru miro a Kaneki

\- Si, bueno…. Después todo Touka es una de las razones por las que puedo seguir adelante, amar a alguien es una razón para vivir. – menciono Kaneki

Tooru apretó sus puños al oírlo hablar así sobre Touka.

\- [Otra vez ¿Por qué tiene que nombrarla ahora?] – pensó Tooru encolerizada.

\- Oye Tooru… yo quería pedirte un favor si no fuera mucha la molestia

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

\- Es que últimamente camino a la universidad y a veces también camino a la cafetera he sentido que alguien me observa, es posible que se a paranoia mía, pero… cuando estaba en la subasta los ghouls comentaban que yo tenía un buen sabor y olor, es más parecía como si me trataran como un banquete único, por eso pienso que talvez puedo tener un olor atrayente para los ghouls.

\- ¿Y crees que un ghouls te ha estado siguiendo?

\- Si… bueno no sé si tendrán identificados ghouls o sospechosos de ghouls, me gustaría poder verlos para saber si uno de ellos los he visto… así que quería preguntarte ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? ¿Tengo que ir al CCG y pedir algún registro?

\- Bueno los registros, solo se muestran los ghouls identificados – Explico Tooru, por lo que Kaneki entendió que si la CCG solo tenía sospechas de Touka esa era información restringida. - tendrías que hacer una denuncia directa

\- Pero ¿puedo hacer una denuncia a pesar de que no esté completamente seguro?

\- Si, sin embargo – pienso Tooru por un momento - ¿Tienes un computador?

\- Ah si te lo traigo enseguida

Kaneki fue a buscar su laptop

\- ¿Qué harás con ella? – le pregunto Kaneki.

\- Pues buscare si hay algún ghoul al que reconozcas, eso sí solo te mostrare los del distrito 20

\- ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Gracias Tooru! – expreso el chico muy contento- con eso ya me quedo mucho más tranquilo –

\- Tooru estaba a punto de poner sus datos pero antes de hacerlo miro a Kaneki

\- Okey entiendo yo no mirare nada – Dijo el chico tapándose los ojos y mirando a otro lado

Tooru le fue mostrando las fotos a Kaneki

\- ¡Ese! – exclamo - lo vi una vez que fui a la cafetería – el sujeto que Kaneki séalo era un ghoul problemático con el que se había topado en algún momento, por lo que mezclo un poco de su mentira con realidad para que fuera más creíble

\- Bueno ese es un Ghoul clase B

\- ¿Clase B? ¿Eso quiere decir que es fuerte?

\- Más o menor, nada que no podamos manejar, así que si lo vuelves a ver no dudes en llamarnos

\- Creme que no lo hare – respondió Kaneki

Continuaron un rato más con la conversación.

\- Oye quieres ver una ¿Película? ¿Tal vez eso te pueda animar un poco?- sugirió Kaneki.

\- Sí, creo que sería divertido

\- Elige una están en una repisa en mi habitación, yo mientras iré a dejar las tasas.

Tooru fue a la habitación de Kaneki a buscar una película, por lo que el chico provecho para sacar la cámara, se la llevo a la cocina junto a una taza de café y la guardo en un cajón.

\- "Misión cumplida, aquí todo está bien, ven mañana y te lo explicare todo" – envió Kaneki un mensaje a Touka.

\- ¡Tienes muchas películas animadas! – le grito Tooru desde su pieza.

\- Oye no juzgues una buena película solo porque sea animada, es tan solo otra forma de contar una historia – respondió Kaneki desde la cocina.

\- ¡Jaja no estaba juzgando nada… bien ya elegí una!

\- Bueno – dijo Kaneki, luego bostezo – espero no quedarme dormido en sofá… [Creo que no sería muy seguro quedarme dormido cerca de ella]

Kaneki se aguantó el sueño casi todo a la película, al igual que las ganas de bostezar, por suerte Mutsuki no le había pedido nada para comer, el muchacho se había puesto a una esquina del sofá mientras que Tooru estaba en la otra. De repente Kaneki se dio cuenta que Tooru se había quedado dormida por lo que la tapo con una manta para luego irse a acostar a su habitación, se preocupó de dejar la puerta con pestillo, este no confiaba totalmente en la investigadora, era mejor prevenir. Pero antes hizo una llamada.

\- ¿Touka recibiste el mensaje? - le pregunto Kaneki

\- Si – le contesto ella – ¿Kaneki estas bien? – Touka sentía que el chico le hablaba con una voz muy apagada.

\- Estoy muerto de sueño nada más – bostezo – bueno ven bien temprano mañana que tengo universidad, también ahí te explicare todo lo que paso aquí.

\- Okey - contesto Touka con un tono de preocupación.

\- Ah otra cosa Tooru se quedó dormida, así que puede que te la encuentres en el sofá así que se discreta.

\- ¿Tú estás en tu habitación me imagino? - Pregunto seria Touka.

\- Sí, ¿Oye Touka estas molesta?

\- No lo estoy – contesto ella en un suspiro – gracias por llamarme

\- ¿De verdad estas bien? – volvió preguntar Kaneki junto con un bostezo ya que el tono de voz de Touka seguía fluctuando entre enojada y preocupada.

\- Si Kaneki mejor duerme se te escucha horrible

\- Ya no aguanto – bostezo Kaneki - buenas noches.

Luego de un rato que Kaneki se había ido a dormir Tooru despertó, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la habitación del chico, percatándose que la puerta estaba con el pestillo, pero eso no fue inconveniente para ella, puesto que con un cuchillo el cual paso por entremedio de la puerta logro abrirla, pensó que el ruido podría desertar a Kaneki, pero no lo hizo. Entro a la habitación y observo dormir al chico.

\- Kaneki – lo movió ella pero este no se despertó – Oye Kaneki – lo volvió a mover esta vez más brusco y alzando más la voz pero este seguía dormido, se rio traviesamente – parece que so que me recomendó Urie si es muy efectivo.

Tooru acaricio la cara del chico quitándole el cabello de los ojos y se acercó a su rostro.

\- Kaneki no te das cuenta que a ti es a quien quiero. – dijo ella y luego lentamente se aproximó a sus labios y le dio un suave beso. Tooru llevo una mano a su peche dándose cuenta que este estaba acelerado y sonrió – ¿Por qué me gusta tanto este sentimiento?

Lo miro, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, subió a la cama santeándose sobre Kaneki y lo volvió a besar, luego acaricio su rosto, su cuello, hasta llegar a la camisa la cuan empezó a desabotonar. Quedando este con el torso desnudo, Tooru coloco su mano en el abdomen del muchacho.

\- Así que es te es el cuerpo de un chico – dijo cariándolo – no como esos asqueroso que me han… - no pudo continuar con la frase – pero tú eres distinto, esta es una cara que si me gusta ver y este un cuerpo que puedo tocar y no me da asco que se junte con el mío

Mutsuki se quitó la polera y luego la faja de su pecho, ella también quedo con el torso desnudo y así junto su cuerpo al de Kaneki posando su cabeza en el pecho de este mientras el chico continuaba dormido.

\- Sabes yo sé que me has estado mintiendo y lo has hecho muy bien, pero no lo suficiente para engañarme, después de todo yo igual soy una muy buena mentirosa y extrañamente es eso una de las cosas que me han atraído mucho de ti – Tooru le acaricio una mejilla – por eso la mejor persona para un mentirosos es otro mentiroso…. Sin embargo - ella empezó a jugar con la yema de sus dedos sobre el cuello, hombros y pecho del chico – a pesar de que me ocultes cosas también me he dado cuenta que todos esos consejos sentimentales que me has dado son sinceros… tu cuerpo no es como el de un estudiante universitario o un camarero común, es muy fornido y además con muchas cicatrices - empezó a bajar su mano hacia el abdomen de Kaneki - Algo me dice que también has sufrido mucho igual que yo y que ambos no somos tan dientes – no puedo continuar bajando ya que el pantalón del chico se la impidió. – Como me gustaría – murmuro ella – pero no te podría hacer a ti algo como eso - se levantó para volver a besar a Kaneki – te amo – dijo ellos con una sonrisa y dejo caer nuevamente su cuerpo en el torso del chico, tomo una de las menos de Kaneki, la entrelazo con la suya para colocarla entre su seno –deseo que tú quieras hacerlo conmigo, deseo poder mirarte a los ojos y que también me digas que me quieres y que olvides a esa otra perra – dijo clavando sus uñas en el pecho de Kaneki debido a la rabia que sentía al penar en Touka, inmediatamente se levantó creyendo que eso lo podría despertar, pero increíblemente no solo no se despertó, sino que Tooru también se percató que sus uñas no habían quedado marcadas en el cuerpo del chico a pesar que lo había arañado con fuerza.

\- [¿Esto? ¿Sera posible?] – pensó ella tomando el cuchillo con el que había abierto la puerta, lo paso por una de los dedos de Kaneki pero este no se cortó, busco uno de sus cuchillos que tenía guardados en su chaqueta, el cual era una quinqué, volvió a hacer lo mismo con ese cuchillo, logro hacerle una herida a Kaneki pero esta inmediatamente se regenero, como hilos que juntaban su piel.

\- ¿Esa regeneración? – dijo Tooru atónita.

Kaneki se movió, Tooru se asustó pero aun así este no se despertó, ella nuevamente se acercó al rostro de Kaneki, con sus manos tapo su boca y su ojo derecho de este

\- Kaneki ¿Eres un ghoul?


	20. Chapter 20

El despertador sonó Kaneki vio la hora en su celular despertando de golpe ya que debía levantarse para ir a la universidad, su camisa estaba abrochada y la puerta de su habitación cerrada como si nada hubiera pasado esa noche, corrió inmediatamente a darse una ducha. Salió del baño con la toalla puesta.

\- Hey Kaneki yo ya me …. – dijo Tooru abriendo la puerta encontrándose con el chico en toalla – Ah lo siento – la muchacha se tapó los ojos – so- solo te quería decir que ya me iba. – titubeo nerviosa.

\- Vale - dijo este con indiferencia secándose el cabello con una toalla más pequeña.

Tooru estaba a punto de decirle algo más pero en ese momento se escuchó el sonido de una llave en la puerta, quien estaba al otro lado era Touka.

\- Pero… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué hace ella aquí? - manifestó molesta Touka.

\- Touka – exclamo Kaneki

\- Yo este… - Tooru se puso más nerviosa – yo ya me iba

La chica tomo sus cosas y se fue

\- ¿Qué no te dije anoche que ella se había quedado? ¿O eso lo soñé? – dijo confuso Kaneki

\- Sí, me dijiste, solo hice eso para que se fuera rápido, pero no creí que se iría tan rápido… De todas formas – lo observo de arriba abajo - ¿Por qué te apareces así frente a ella?

\- Esto… abrió la puerta de mi habitación para despedirse… - Kaneki detuvo su mirada en la puerta.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Touka

\- Juraría que le había puesto el pestillo.

\- ¿De verdad? Por qué anoche sonabas muy cansado

\- Si, me parece que se lo puse – pensó este aunque tenía sus dudas – pero bueno ahora no tengo mucho tiempo

Kaneki fue a la cocina a buscar la cámara, la reviso y se la entregó a Touka

\- ¿Qué hay aquí? – pregunto ella.

\- Bueno como sabes anoche invite a Tooru a mi casa con la intención de ganar su confianza y que buscara información sobre algunos ghouls del distrito ingresando sus datos de investigadora, le invente una historia sobre un ghoul que me estaba siguiendo…la cosa es que ella me creyó y busco en los registros de a CCG, con su cuenta y su claves

\- ¿Y tú grabaste eso?

\- Sip, ahí hay un video de ella ingresando sus datos en de la CCG, así que si logramos sacar esa información de la grabación podríamos acceder a los mismos datos que tiene un investigador de la CCG, anqué no estoy seguro si se verán bien, pero pienso que Hori nos podría ayudar, ella es buena con la tecnología

\- Ahh, Kaneki – dijo ella emociona – ¿De verdad podría ser posible acceder a todo eso?

\- No cantemos victoria todavía, pero tengo esperanzas

\- Le llevare esto Hori enseguida

\- Yo ahora me voy, tengo una clase – dijo Kaneki caminando a su habitación

\- ¿Aún no lo puedo creer? ¿Cómo lograste conseguir esto? – Touka siguió a Kaneki hasta su habitación con la cámara en mano.

\- Tooru estaba muy vulnerable anoche, parece que no la paso bien en la operación de la isla Ru

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no la paso bien?

\- Eso es algo más bien personal de ella y tampoco es algo que nos cause problemas – comento Kaneki.

\- Entonces me estás diciendo que esa chica estaba muy triste anoche y lo primero que hizo fue venir a verte, a pesar de que estaba lloviendo y tener solo indicios de donde vivías… ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? – dijo Touka con un tono de regaño.

\- ¿Que Nishio tenía razón y yo le gusto?

\- ¿Ya lo sabias y aun así la invitaste? – exclamó Touka

\- Ya te dije que era ese el momento para sacar información… Touka además de una conversación y una película no pasó nada te lo prometo, ella no me interesa si quieres velo en el video.

\- Si confió en ti, es ella la quien no creo nada

\- Llámame celosa pero tengo un mal presentimiento

\- Ay, nuestros malos presentimientos por lo general aciertan – señalo Kaneki acercándose a Touka para también ver el video.

Touka y Kaneki vieron e video, dándose cuanta en el momento que Kaneki fue a buscar su laptop ella puso unas pastilla en su café

\- Mierda es una psicópata – exclamo atónito Kaneki

\- ¡Esa perra! ¿Te hizo algo? – dijo preocupada y asustada Touka.

\- No, cuando desperté estaba como siempre… ¡La puerta! Le había puesto el seguro

\- ¿El seguro? ¡¿Ósea que sabias que era una loca?!

\- Era prevención solamente no sabía que si estaba loca, aunque una parte de mi lo sospechaba que estaba un poquitín obsesionada, Ag Nishio tenía razón atraigo gente rara.

\- Ósea que entro a tu habitación ¡Contigo durmiendo y al parecer drogado! – Touka examina el cuerpo de Kaneki

\- Oye que estoy bien, talvez lo que hizo fue buscar algo , pero en mi habitación no tengo nada raro, es más hasta mi mascara está en otro lugar

\- Te tengo que revisar bien – Touka le quito la toalla a Kaneki

\- No, ahí no pasó nada – le aseguro el chico – se cómo se despierta después de hacerlo y esta mañana estaba normal

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si, Tal vez sospecha de mí y estaba buscando algo

\- ¡Cómo puedes reaccionar tan tranquilo! – lo regaño Touka empujándolo lo cual provoco que el chico perdiera el equilibrio y callera sobre su colchón.

\- No estoy tranquilo, estoy preocupado y en shock, podría saber que soy un ghoul, pero me ha visto cruzar las puertas de la CCG y comer, además se quedó aquí durante la noche… – dijo Pensativo el chico.

\- Y yo creo que esto no tiene nada que ver con que seas un ghoul… esa chica está obsesionada a un nivel dios y tú le gustas, algo intento hacerte

\- En ese caso se arrepintió o no me hizo nada grave

\- ¡Tienes que dejar de acercarte a ella!

\- Por supuesto que lo hare – hablo serio Kaneki

\- Bien… Kaneki per don por aceptar meterte en esto - dijo Touka dejándose caer sobre Kaneki – esa loca pudo hacer abusado de ti

\- Touka no es tu culpa nadie pensaría que ella llegaría tan lejos. – le contesto abrazándola.

Touka apretaba los puños furiosa, luego quedo mirando fijamente a Kaneki con una expresión seria.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Kaneki.

De pronto ella que llevaba una falda se quitó las bragas sentándose sobre el chico, que ya estaba desnudo.

\- Oye Touka ¿que estas…?

\- Ag no puedo dejar de pensar en esa mosquita muerta con contigo – dijo Touka acomodándose.

\- ¿Mh? To-Touka tu sabes que yo en cualquier momento feliz de hacer esto, pero ahora de verdad me tengo que… - Touka le corto la frase con un beso.

\- Bueno dejare que sea rápido pero hazlo bien – dijo colocando las manos del chico sobre su cintura.

\- Tou…- ella tomo el rostro del chico y lo beso.

\- Ahh me lo debes- respiro profundamente - imagínate no he pegado un ojo en toda la noche, además si me molesto ver esa escena con la toalla, así que ahora cállate y hazlo.

\- ¿Esto es una terapia de ira?

Touka comenzó a morder al chico en su abdomen, empezó en su flanco izquierdo , paso al hipocondrio derecho, luego a su pecho.

\- Umhhh ahhh Touk mmh – ella no lo dejaba hablar.

\- Ahh, Ahh Kaneki no dejare que te parten de mi… – exhalo tomándole las manos – y si tengo que dejar una marca encada centímetro de tu cuerpo lo hare.

\- Touka mhh – dijo este abrazándola del cuello – cuando me convertí en un ghoul… fuiste quien siempre me mantuvo vivo… así no hubiese sido por ti… yo hubiese muerto hace mucho

\- Kanekihhh

\- Mi vida siempre te pertenecerá Touka – dijo dándole un beso. – estemos o no juntos.

\- Quiero – respiro profundamente- ahh quiero dejar un marca en tu cuerpo…

\- Mhh adelante – suspiro Kaneki.

La chica abrazo con fuerza a Kaneki, llego hasta su cuello el cual mordió con fuerza

\- Aghhh Mhhh Tou…

\- ¿Te dolió? – pregunto ella precupada.

\- Ahhh… ahora es mi turno….

En la universidad Kaneki estaba con Hide en unas bancas del campus.

\- Muchos en la CCG están locos creo que a ninguno le hace un test psicológico para entrar, mírame yo estoy dentro, para ellos si puedes matar sirves. – hablo Hide.

\- Tooru se veía tímida y normal, no pensé que sería una obsesiva mentirosa – expreso Kaneki.

\- Entonces si lograste tener la clave de un investigador, ¿eso quiere decir que ya no les soy útil?... ¿Por lo que ahora me comerán? ¿Puedo elegir yo que parte se comerán? A ti y Touka les dejo mis glúteos creo que es lo más blando que tengo, así como un filete.

\- Hide tu siempre serás útil y tu carne me podría darnos indigestión, además debes ser puro pellejo.

\- Tú eres huesos y pellejo hasta que te volviste ghoul – le contesto Hide agresivamente pero bromeando - Oh mira quien viene ahí – dijo apuntando hacia el frente lo cal causo que Kaneki se volteara.

Touka apareció en el campus, ella se sentó junto a Kaneki, lo tomo de la polera y le dio un beso.

\- Deduzco que el plan funciono y lograron acceder a los datos de la CCG – comento Hide al ver la reacción de Touka

\- Sip y no hay nada sobre mí, aunque Tsukiyama esta cagado, pero que importa ¡soy libre!… mañana me reincorporo al café

\- En ese caso pido vacaciones – menciono Kaneki.

\- Okey, ahora lo siguiente es alejar a esa loca de tu camino – dijo Touka.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que piensan hacer? – pregunto Hide.

\- Creo que le diré que ya no podemos vernos o algo así, algo se me tiene que ocurrir, aunque nunca he terminado con nadie ni con un amigo…. – Kaneki miro a Touka - ¿Talvez una escena de novia celosa ayude?.

\- Oh créeme nada de lo que le diga será teatro – dijo Touka con un tono de furia.

\- Pero Touka si tú eres un amor – cometo Hide

Kaneki y Touka rieron juntos

\- Bien que podría hacer …- hablo Touka pensativa.

\- O, yo sé – le dijo Hide- podrías decir algo así como ¡Aléjate de mí hombre zorra! ¿Podrías decir eso? ¡Quiero escucharlo!

\- ¡Aléjate de mí hombre Zorra! – gruño Touka.

Hide rio

\- Jajaja te salió genial mira tengo los pelos de punta – dijo Hide mostrándole la piel de su brazo a Kaneki – sentí que lo dijo desde el diafragma, eso es tener talento

\- Talvez porque es un gruñona por naturaleza – comento Kaneki con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Entonces crees que se asuste y nos deje en paz? – señalo Touka.

\- Si funcionara y en caso que no siempre está el plan B.

\- ¿Plan B? – pregunto Kaneki confundido.

\- En ese caso tendrás que mirarla fijamente a los ojos Kaneki y decirle "Descubrí que soy Gay"– comento Hide tocándole la mano a Kaneki – no creo que lo podría en duda y yo te podría ayudar….

\- ¡Que no soy gay! ¡No sé por qué empeñan algunos en hacerme gay y si esta puta historia empezó por que yo me quise meter con una chica!

 _ **PD** : Hide no es gay solo fue una broma lo que dijo (Por si surge la duda) _


	21. Chapter 21

El plan ya estaba hecho al otro día Kaneki iría a la CCG para tratar de encontrarse con Tooru hablaría con ella y en eso aparecería Touka para hacerle una escena de celos, pero toda esa idea se empezaría a ir a la basura cuando Kaneki escucho el timbre, al ver por el rabillos de la puerta se dio cuenta que Mutsuki estaba al otro lado.

\- Kaneki soy Tooru.

\- Tooru por que no me esperas en el local que esta abajo yo voy enseguida, no quiero tener más problemas con Touka si te ve aquí dentro de nuevo – Le dijo Kaneki a Tooru, aunque lo que en realidad le asustaba a él era dejarla pasar y estar los dos solos en su casa, un lugar público era más seguro para estar con ella.

\- Kaneki ábreme la puerta necesito conversar contigo y es algo que es mejor conversar en privado y créeme te conviene más a ti que a mí. – dijo Mutsuki seria.

Kaneki tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso, la llegada de Tooru y sus palabras le dieron mala espina al muchacho, tardo un poco en decidirse pero al final abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Podemos sentarnos? – dijo la chica que extramente estaba hablando muy seria.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Kaneki mostrando un rostro dudoso.

\- Kaneki lo que te voy a decir ahora quiero que te lo tomes con calma, por favor no te alteres, que mi intención no es hacerte daño , por eso viene hasta aquí a conversarlo contigo

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Kaneki ¿Tu eres un ghoul?

El muchacho mostro un rostro de asombro y preocupación pero era una reacción fingida, la cual tenía el fin de que Tooru pensara que se estaba equivocando.

\- ¿Pero qué es lo que dices? Sabes que no lo soy, me he hecho exámenes, he comido enfrente de ti, hasta he pasado por las puerta del CCG y estas nunca han sonado

\- Los exámenes se pueden alterar, muchos ghouls fingen que comen y esas putas puertas nunca sueñan con nadie, pero yo sé que tú eres un ghoul, por favor no me mientas, que lo que yo quiero hacer contigo es ayudarte no juzgarte – dijo con un tono tranquilo.

\- Que ya te dije que yo no soy un ghoul, además ¿Qué pruebas tienes para decir que yo soy un monstruo?

\- Entonces si no lo eres…. – Tooru sacó un cuchillo retráctil – hazte una herida, este es un cuchillo común y corriente, a un ghoul no lo daña pero aun humano sí.

Kaneki suspiro derrotado, ya que sabía que ese cuchillo no le haría daño.

\- ¿Así fue como tú te diste cuenta? – pregunto Kaneki

\- Si – le contesto Tooru

\- Pero yo no recuerdo haberme hecho daño en frente tuyo…. Así que dime Tooru – el tono de voz de Kaneki cambio de tranquilo a uno más firme - ¿Eso lo descubriste cuando me drogaste?

\- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió ella.

\- No seas mentirosa Tooru, sé que algo me hiciste ¡¿Qué me hiciste Tooru!- grito Kaneki enojado, mirando a Mutsuki con odio.

\- No sé de qué hablas

\- Vamos Tooru no nos mintamos entre mentirosos, yo había dejado la puerta de mi habitación con llave esa noche y al otro día no lo estaba, además de un inexplicable y repentino sueño – Kaneki exagero con el tema del sueño, pero no quería por ningún motivo mencionar la grabación. – También que recuerdo que mi café sabia raro pero no le di importancia en ese momento – eso ultimo igual lo haba inventado Kaneki.

\- Si es verdad, que puse algo en tu café, pero yo no te hice nada, no niego que lo pensé pero… yo no soy capaz de hacerte algo malo Kaneki, porque te amo. – Expreso Tooru tratando de sonar lo más sincera posible.

\- ¿Qué cosa? Tooru, si tan solo hemos tenido unas cuantas conversaciones y además ahora que sabes lo que soy…

\- No me importa Kaneki, es por eso que vine aquí porque te quiero ofrecer mi protección, piénsalo, yo soy una investigadora y de un buen rango, tengo acceso a toda la información de la CCG, te podría mantener a salvo de ellos y no solo a ti sino que al resto de tus amigos ghouls, porque ¿Debes tener más gente contigo? ¿No es así?

\- ¿Y todo eso a cambio de qué? ¿De mí?

\- No tienes que pensarlo así, yo no te pediré que hagas nada que no quieras, solo que estés conmigo y por supuesto que dejes a esa otra, sé que con el tiempo y sin ese obstáculo me aprenderás amar más de lo que la quieres a ella.

\- ¡Tooru lo tuyo no es amor es una obsesión! – no tienes idea de quién soy o ¿Qué tipo de ghoul soy? ¿A quiénes he asesinado y por qué razones? Además tu eres una investigadora y tu familia fue asesinada por ghouls, ¿entiendes eso? somos enemigos naturales.

\- ¡No me importa! – Tooru lanzo una pequeña carcajada – mi familia no fue asesinada por un ghoul yo los mate por asquerosos, invente todo eso del ghoul para no ir a una correccional o cárcel y por esa misma razón me convertí en investigadora, solo para no estar encerrada, poco me importa esa guerra ghoul y humanos… además tú no eres malo ¿No es así parche? – Kaneki abrió aún más sus ojos - cuando una pieza cae el resto cae por sí sola, aunque tu cabello fue lo más revelador, buena idea la de la peluca… Investigue un poco sobre el ghoul parche y en comparación a otros ghouls el ataca las quinqués, casi no mata investigadores, pero en cambio si se le ha vinculado a un ghouls llamado Rabbit, ese sí que es un asesino, ambos Rabbit, porque se cree que hay un Rabbit negro y otro blanco, en tu caso se te vincula más el blanco, esa debe ser… ¿Touka?...

El muchacho apretó los puños enojado por la impotencia que sentía al ser descubierto.

\- Kaneki el Rabbit blanco si ha estado involucrado en asesinatos, en cambio tu eres una buena persona, es ella la asesina no tú y estar con esa otra mujer solo te traerá que te atrapen, pero yo puedo protegerte y si me prometes mantenerte lejos de ella también puedo intentar ayudarla – dijo Tooru acercándose a él

\- ¿Y qué pasa si no acepto? – se alejaba.

\- Bucare y cazare a todos tus amigos uno por uno, empezando por esa coneja.

La chica se siguió acercando más mientras Kaneki retrocedía hasta que el respaldo lateral del sofá de lo impidió.

\- Tooru aléjate de mí – pidió el chico

\- ¿Osino qué? ¿Me mataras aquí en tu departamento? Eso haría que te descubrieran enseguida.

\- Pero esto está mal, es acoso…

Kaneki se calló del sofá Tooru aprovecho para colocarse sobre él.

\- ¡Tooru bájate!

\- Solo un beso y cerraremos el trato

\- Estas loca – Kaneki activo su kakugan y la empujo, de esa forma la alejo de él - Que no se te olvide que soy un ghoul y las palizas que te di antes a ti y a tus amigos. – un mantenía su ojo rojo.

\- ¿Entonces pondrás a todos en peligro?, piénsalo, mi propuesta es lo mejor que puedes hacer si los quieres mantener a salvo.

El timbre sueno

\- ¡Kaneki! – se escuchó la vos de Touka por el otro lado - Kaneki te he estado llamando y no me contestas, tu celular suena apagado ¿Está todo bien?

\- Esa maldita – gruño Tooru – la arrestare en este instante.

\- Oye no Tooru, okey hare el trato contigo - dijo Kaneki asustado – pero deja tranquila a Touka.

Mutsuki sonrió maliciosamente

\- Bien, pero se me ocurrió una nueva forma de cerrar el trato, quiero que termines con ella en este momento y quiero escuchar cuando se le rompa el corazón – dijo Tooru.

\- ¿Qué?, está bien terminare con Touka pero no así, si voy a terminar con ella lo hare bien, sin que sufra

\- Ella sufrirá igual y quiero oírlo

Kaneki suspiro triste y derrotado.

\- Bien

\- ¡Kaneki ábreme!- Toco más fuerte la puerta Touka - ¡Estas con la pirata no es así! ¡Ábreme para que le arranque el ojo bueno a esa zorra!

\- ¡Mira quién habla kitaro! – le contesto Tooru.

\- [En mi perfil ponía "gustos: lenguaje hermoso"] – pensó Kaneki mientras se dirigía a la puerta

Kaneki abrió la puerta pero no dejo pasar a Touka, sino que la dejo entrecerrar con el delante obstaculizando el paso.

\- Oye Touka ya basta estás haciendo un escándalo – Hablo serio Kaneki

\- ¿No era esa la idea Kaneki? – murmuro Touka refiriéndose al plan- ¡Sé que esa mujer está ahí la sacare del parche y…

\- ¡Touka! – La regaño

\- ¿Qué pasa Kaneki?

\- Touka olvida esa farsa que íbamos a montar, no dejare que le hagas daño a Tooru

Touka estaba confundida, Kaneki de verdad parecía querer proteger a Tooru de ella.

\- ¿Pero qué dices Kaneki ella intento? …

\- ¿Intento qué? Ya converse con ella y todo fue un mal entendido, mi puerta estaba sin el pestillo porque Tooru quiso ir al baño y sabes que para eso hay que pasar por mi habitación , yo le abrí solo que estaba tan cansado que lo hice medio sonámbulo por eso no me acordaba

\- Pero…

\- Touka nos hemos metido cosas en la cabeza, estábamos paranoicos después de lo que paso con Yamada eso es todo

\- Pero aun así yo quiero que ella se valla de tu casa – dijo Touka intentando pasar, pero Kaneki seguía interfiriendo con una expresión ceñuda, lo cual la estaba irritando.

\- No Touka, no dejare que entres tu puedes ser muy agresiva y no quiero que a hagas daño a Tooru

\- ¿Cómo que agresiva? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿La defiendes te recuerdo quien es tu novia?

\- No Touka, eso ya no puede ser

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Touka no puedo, yo…

\- ¡¿Tú qué?! – pregunto seria, pero una parte de ella se estaba empezando a preocupar.

\- Conversando con Tooru una cosa llevo a ala otra y… - dijo colocando su mano en la barbilla.

\- ¿Te metiste con ella? – le completo la frase Touka con los ojos vidriosos.

\- Touka yo… te lo digo porque te quiero y no quiero hacerte daño…

\- ¿Tiraste con ella? – pregunto seria y enojada.

Kaneki se quedó en silencio no respondió

\- Y dime ¿Por lómennos la quieres como para arruinar todo por ella? – la voz de Touka comenzaba a agudizarse.

\- Tooru me agrada pero…

\- Pero ella se te acerco y tú como hombre caliente caíste, por supuesto si con nosotros paso lo mismo. ¡Es cosa que se te acorralen un poco y tú caes! ¡Eres débil! ¡Y un mentiroso! ¡Siempre lo has sido un mentiroso! pero sabes a mí nunca me importo todas tus mentiras porque siempre pensé que por lómenos conmigo eras sincero. Pero ya veo que me equivoque.

\- Touka te quiero – dijo él tomándola del brazo.

\- Lo hecho esta hecho Kaneki, me traicionaste y yo puedo soportar muchas cosas hasta tus múltiples cambios de personalidad, pero una tracción… así como te enredaste con ella puedes caer con muchas más y yo no estoy para eso.- Touka se soltó con fuerza del agarre de Kaneki

Kaneki no hablaba solo miraba el suelo.

\- Perdón – balbuceo este

Touka suspiro.

\- Gracias Kaneki por todos los momentos bonitos que me diste a pesar de que no se si fueron verdad – le dijo Touka acariciándole la cara

\- Si lo fueron Touka – expreso apenado.

\- Kaneki yo no te alejare de Hinami ni de los miembros de :Re ellos sigue siendo tu familia, pero lo nuestro se acabó – dijo ella llorando – Adiós Kaneki.

Touka se fue y Kaneki entro a la casa.

\- Ya está feliz – le pregunto Kaneki mirando a Tooru con odio y los ojos húmedos.

\- Como me hubiese gustado que todo eso que le dijiste fuera verdad y podemos hacerlo – dijo ella aproximándose a Kaneki, pero este la rechazo.

\- Acepte tu trato pero por lo menos déjame ir lento

\- Está bien lo dejaremos para la próxima Kaneki, así procesas esto un poco mejor… ah y esta demás decirte que si algo me pasa los principales sospechosos serán tú y Touka… créeme que me encargare de que así sea – amenazo ella.

\- Ya vete - le gruño Kaneki.

\- Espera antes quiero tu teléfono – dijo Mutsuki.

\- ¿Qué mi teléfono? ¿Estás loca? [Obvio que se lo está]

\- No quiero que después de esto llames corriendo a Touka para explicarle todo

\- Que no, además es mi despertador mañana tengo que ir a la universidad

\- Te comprare uno desechable y te lo traeré enseguida, solo quiero reducir tus formas de comunicarte con ella.

\- ¿Y quién te dice que no me sé el celular de Touka de memoria? Además está el internet.

\- ¿Te sabes el celular de Touka de memoria? – pregunto Tooru mirándolo directamente a los ojos desafiante para pillarlo si es que estaba mintiendo.

\- Mierda – murmuro Kaneki.

\- Lo sabía no te lo sabes y si es por las redes sociales, los ghoul no suelen tenerlas, ya que tratan de volverse lo más anónimos posibles, sé que no tienes ni Facebook

\- Ahh – suspiro Kaneki hacia adentro de la impresión - ¿Me buscaste? – dijo este enojado.

\- Eso es cosa mía… bien dame tu celular

Kaneki se buscó su celular en los bolsillos y no lo encontró, por lo que fue al sofá en donde había estado sentado encontrándolo debajo de este, el celular estaba encendido y con una llamada entrante, el chico inmediatamente le quito la batería al celular antes que Mutsuki lo viera.

\- No te daré mi celular – tengo cosas personales ahí, pero si lo que quieres es que no me comunique con Touka – Kaneki le entrego la batería a Tooru – esto te puedo dar, después de todo sin batería no funciona y también te pasare el cargador

\- Okey, lo dejaremos así

\- Pero antes de que yo te pase la batería, pásame tu celular también – reclamo Kaneki

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Quiero asegurarme que no grabaste la conversación o algo que me incrimine más

\- No te lo pasare

Kaneki pienso en cómo convencerla

\- Prometo poner un poco de mi parte para que esta retorcida relación funcione pero para eso debo confiar en ti y saber que no me estas grabando es una forma

\- Bueno, pero da tu palabra en que no me trataras mal ni con insultos y menos le digas "Retorcida relación"

\- Sí, lo prometo, pondré de mi parte para que nuestra relación funcione

\- Eso me gustas más – dijo ella entregándole el teléfono Kaneki este lo reviso y no tenía nada.

\- ¿Algún lápiz u otra cosa? – Kaneki reviso el resto de cosas que Mutsuki llevaba con ella - ¿Micrófono bajo la camisa?

\- ¿Qué? ¿quieres que me la quite? – pregunto ella sonrojada

\- Solo que te la levantes - comento Kaneki serio – no tengo ninguna intención contigo… vamos, ¿No me digas que ahora te da pena? Hace una noche ideaste violarme y hace unos minutos te me tiraste encima.

\- ¿Creí que serias amable? – dijo Tooru enojada.

\- Hago mi mejor esfuerzo Tooru

\- Bien – expreso ella desabrochándose la camisa con furia – Ves no hay y aquí…– se quitó la faja del pecho mostrando sus senos -… tampoco hay nada.

Kaneki suspiro

\- Tooru por favor vístete, solo te estás haciendo daño a ti

\- De seguro no te gusto, te doy asco, soy asquerosa – dijo triste.

Kaneki se dio cuenta que discutiendo solo iba a terminar todo en un escándalo, así que trato de ser el en primero en tranquilizarse para tranquilizarla a ella y que así se fuera de una vez.

Antes que se pusiera a llorar se acercó a ella y le abrocho la camisa.

\- Si aceleramos las cosas esto no va a funcionar, ambos tenemos mucha rabia en este momento así que descansemos, pensemos y luego actuemos con la cabeza fría o sino solo acumularemos odio y más odio hasta provocar un incendio.

\- Tienes razón… ya me voy – hablo bajado la cabeza y apenada por lo que había hecho – Kaneki sé que me odias en este momento, pero quiero que sepas que hacerte terminar con Touka será lo único horrible que te hare, quiero que me quieras, por eso mi intención no es hacerte más daño - le dijo Tooru con un tono amable acariciándole la cara a Kaneki.

\- Esperamos que las cosas no empeoren – respondió cerrando la puerta.

Kaneki miro por el ojo de la puerta que Tooru se había ido.

\- Mierda ¿Ahora qué hago? Por suerte no se dio cuenta de eso otro… - se dijo a sí mismo.


	22. Chapter 22

Touka había cerrado la cafetería todo ya se habían ido, mientras caminaba por las calles hasta su casa, reviso el celular, era como la veinteava ves en el día que lo hacía.

\- Idiota por que no llamas - murmuro

Mientras avanzaba sintió que alquilen la tomo por atrás tapándole la boca para que no gritara, alguien con una máscara de payaso la tenía atrapada y le había arrastrado hacia un callejón, ella furiosa mostro sus ojos de ghoul preparada para defenderse.

\- Touka soy yo- le susurro una voz que ella recoció.

\- ¿Kaneki? – el chico se levantó la máscara mostrado que era Kaneki – mal_di_to_estoy_ con_ los nervios – de punta – dijo Touka golpeándole el pecho, cada palabra era un golpe para él, aunque eran suaves - ¡Como me has esa jugarreta!

\- Lo siento Touka es que estoy de incógnito

\- ¡¿Qué?!¡¿incognito?! ¡Estás leyendo much..! – Kaneki vio a taparle la boca ya que ella estaba alzando mucho la voz.

\- No grites Touka, sí tienes razón me deje llevar – se disculpó Kaneki con una risita burlona ya que la reacción de Touka le había dado mucha gracia.

\- ¿Y esa mascara?

\- Me la regalo Uta hace un tiempo, dijo que me venía -(Es la máscara de payaso que usa en el one-shot piloto) - Además también te tome por sorpresa porque no sabía si querías hablar conmigo ¿Hasta qué parte escuchaste de la conversación?

\- Hasta que apagaste el celular…

 ** _Flash – back_**

Tooru estaba al otro lado de la puerta del departamento de Kaneki

\- Kaneki soy Tooru

\- [Mierda no pensé que vendría y creo que quiere entrar] Tooru porque no me esperas en el local que esta abajo yo voy enseguida – Kaneki tomo su celular he hizo una llamada – [Por favor contesta] ¡no quiero tener más problemas con Touka si te encuentra aquí de nuevo! – Le dijo Kaneki a Tooru.

Aunque era más seguro conversar con ella en un lugar público, Kaneki tuvo la sensación de que por lo que decía Tooru al parecer ella quería entrar a la casa, era mejor prevenir en caso de que eso pasara y Touka podría ayudarle a intervenir si la cosa colocaba muy peliaguda.

\- ¿Alo? – respondieron del otro lado

\- Tooru está aquí y quiere entrar – hablo Kaneki despacio y rápido por el teléfono.

\- ¿Qué?...esa…- Touka escuchaba aunque muy baja la conversación de Tooru y Kaneki

\- Kaneki ábreme la puerta necesito conversar contigo y es algo que es mejor conversar en privado y créeme te conviene más a ti que a mí. – seguía hablando Mutsuki del otro lado.

\- Abriré, dejare el celular encendido, escucha – dijo Kaneki, luego escondió el celular debajo del sofá y volvió a la puerta – Bien Tooru abriré.

\- Voy para allá – señalo Touka del otro lado

Touka escuchaba algunos murmullos al otro lado, logro entender que Kaneki no tenía el celular consigo y lo había dejado a un lado para que ella escuchara su conversación con Tooru, así que se colocó los audífonos del manos libres y se quedó callada escuchando atentamente todo lo que esta le decía a Kaneki, camino a la casa del chico, se dio cuenta que las cosas se estaban complicando.

Entre las cosas que escucho estaba el trato que esta le proponía a Kaneki y la orden que esta le dio al chico par que terminara con Touka. Así que ella hizo algo parecido a lo que ya habían planeado con Kaneki lo de la "novia celosa" cuando Kaneki salió a hablar con ella para terminar y decirle todas esas mentiras ella le hizo un leve gesto de que había escuchado la conversión, además de asentir con la cabeza mirándolo fijamente, comunicándole que estaba lista para iniciar con el teatro.

 ** _Fin del flash- back_**

Kaneki suspiro de alivio.

\- Que bien por un momento me asuste que te hubieras creído todo eso – Menciono Kaneki – eres una buena actriz de verdad me lo creí.

\- Bueno mi vida ha sido actuar para que no me pillen, lo siento si fui muy dura – dijo Touka abrazándolo – nada da lo que te dije es cierto, perdón, perdón – escondió su cabeza en Kaneki.

\- Está bien - le acaricio la cabeza el chico – nada de eso fue verdad, solo hicimos lo necesario.

\- Oh pero lo que le grite de esa zorra si fue verdad, créeme que me salió del alma.

Kaneki mostro una risita nerviosa.

\- Oye ¿de verdad le diste el celular? – pregunto Touka.

\- Solo la batería, por eso no pude llamarte – explico Kaneki - Me compro un celular y coloco su número, ya me ha llamado cuatro veces en el días y yo tengo que hacerlo en 2 horas más entes de dormir, me tiene vigilado

\- Esa pirata psicópata – gruño Touka. - ¿No pasó nada después que apagaste el celular? ¿Ella no intento nada?

\- Bueno… - Kaneki desvió la mirada de Touka

\- Dime la verdad Kaneki ken, yo sé cuándo mientes - dijo la chica apretando sus mejillas y obligándolo a que este le devolviera la mirada.

\- Ya te lo diré, pero prométeme que intentaras tranquilizarte y te guardaras los gritos e insultos para cuando llegues a tu casa.

\- Está bien lo prometo – dijo Touka empezando a molestarse, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que venía una bomba.

\- Quiera saber si había grabado la conversación ya que yo había hecho algo parecido, así que le pedí que me entregara sus cosas para revisar y que se levantara la camisa en caso que tuviese algún micrófono o algo

Touka estaba tenia los puños apretadísimos para contener una pequeña ira que le estaba surgiendo.

\- ¿Solo eso? - pregunto ella apretando los dientes.

\- Lo que hizo fue quitarse la camisa y creo que lo que usa de sostén, pero no pasó nada Touka, luego se vistió y se fue. – Dijo todo con la mayor rapidez que pudo y nervioso, colocando sus manos enfrente para protegerse de cualquier ataque de Touka.

\- Que… Esa… ¡hija de…! - Touka no podía terminar ninguna frase porque cada vez que lo hacía empezaba a subir el tono de su voz y Kaneki le recordaba que no podía gritar

Dio varias vueltas en círculos una y otra vez para intentar calmarse

\- Osea que te mostro… sus …

\- Sí, pero juro que no toque, además si te hace sentir mejor los tuyos son más grandes

\- ¡No me hagas sentir mejor! – lo regaño Touka sin parar de dar vueltas por la ira.

\- Touka… Tranquila, silencio… respira hondo – la trato de tranquilizar Kaneki

\- ¡No me trates como si estuviera pariendo! – le ladro ella.

Kaneki la tomo para que dejara de dar vueltas e inmediatamente junto sus labios con los de ella, tomándola de la nuca y realizando un poco de presión hacia Touka.

\- Contener la respiración o distraerse en otra cosa igual ayuda a calmarse- dijo cuándo se separaron para recuperar el aliento.

\- Aun no estoy calmada imbécil – esta vez fue Touka quien lo beso.

Se dieron un largo beso apasionado enredando sus lenguas en una sincronía, se separaron para respirar unas bocanadas de aire y nuevamente continuaron, ya a la siguiente ves que se separaron, Touka dejo su cabeza el pecho del chico mientras este coloco las manos alrededor de su cintura.

\- ¿Aun estas molestas? – le susurro Kaneki

\- Si lo estoy, pero gracias por contármelo

\- No sé si fue lo mejor

\- Sí, estuvo bien, prefiero que me lo cuentes aunque me de rabia ¿Okey? – dijo mirándolo

\- Sí…. Pero lo mismo va para ti – la miro Kaneki con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Oye mi acosador está muerto.

Se sentaron un momento en el asfalto.

\- Cuando me dijiste que te habías metido con ella de verdad me dolió aunque sabía que era mentira, porque el solo imaginarlo… y después lo que me contaste, por lo cual sí, aún estoy molesta por eso.

\- Touka solo hay que aguantar un poco… - dijo posando su cabeza en las piernas de Touka con una expresión reflexiva - aunque el trato que ella me ofrece los mantendría a salv….

\- Ni lo pienses – Lo interrumpió Touka aproximándose al rostro del chico, luego lo tomo de la camisa – Tu eres mío Kaneki ken, prefiero escapar y empezar todo desde cero antes de entregarte a esa zorra tuerta.

\- Bien, bien – Kaneki suspiro, arreglándose el cuello de la camisa – No tendría tantos problemas si me relacionara con mujeres tranquilas.

\- Te aburrirías – le contesto Touka – ni Hide es un personaje tranquilo

\- Tienes razón nos gusta el caos, la adrenalina, creo que por eso acepte ayudar a Tsukiyama y este plan de hacer acercarme a Tooru, ya que a pesar de todo lo me ha pasado debo admitir que mi vida es más divertida desde que me volví un ghoul… pero hay un nivel de caos y cuando este se sobrepasa es cuando todo se convierte en un problema.

\- ¿Cómo ahora?

\- Si, por eso hay que acabarlo – dijo Kaneki con un tono triste.

\- Entonces ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? ¿Asesinarla? – señalo Touka

\- Desgraciadamente creo que será el único camino

\- ¿Por qué te lamentas tanto? ¿Tú no quieres matarla? ¿Acaso ella te agrada? – pegunto Touka seria.

\- ¿Acaso a ti no te agrada Noburu? – La miro Kaneki con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Oye yo hice primero la pregunta

\- No importa si es que me agrada o no… me siento mal porque no me gusta andar por ahí solucionando todo con el asesinato – Kaneki le lanzo una mirada de incredulidad a Touka Además después de obtener la grabación te dije que me alejaría de ella, ¿Pero tu aun ibas a continuar siendo amiga de ese chico sabiendo que le atraías?

\- Responde bien tu pregunta Kaneki– le reclamo enojada

\- Tu responde algunas de las mías primero

Ambos se miraron fijamente de forma desafiante

\- ¿Lo dejamos en un empate? - comento Kaneki

\- Nope – dijo Touka con un tono burlesco – esto será otra que me debes – presiono con su índice la frente del chico.

\- Pero mientras esa mujer me tenga vigilado no podremos vernos tan seguido, ni podre ir al café

\- ¿Entonces de verdad esto será un adiós? – expreso Touka afligida.

\- Solo por poco tiempo y te prometo que te las compensare todas – le acaricio la mejilla a Touka- Además nuestros reencuentros siempre son muy buenos.

\- Este será brutal – comento Touka tocando la mano que el chico tenía en su rostro.


	23. Chapter 23

Al otro día Kaneki llego de la universidad su departamento encontrados con Tooru fuera de este.

\- Hola Kaneki ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿Qué tu no trabajas? – respondió Kaneki con indiferencia hacia ella.

\- Si pero estoy con algunos días libres debido a mi "traumático secuestro"

\- Yo no te veo tan mal

\- Es por qué hora te tengo a ti y la verdad es que me hubiese gustado recibirte de otra forma … en tu casa con todo ordenado y cocinándote, pero después pensé que te podrías molestar si invadía mucho tu espacio personal

\- ¿Y esperarme sentada en la puerta de mi casa se supone que es menos psicótico que eso otro?... Espera ¿Conseguiste mi llave?

\- Nop – dijo ella desviando la mirada de forma inocente – se abrir puertas

Kaneki iba a decir algo pero recordó que prometió no insultarla.

\- [Piensa en cosas bonitas Kafka, Cervantes, Mary Shelley] – se tranquilizó – Te daré una llave pero promete usarla con responsabilidad

\- Si – dijo ella contenta.

\- [Recordatorio : ponerle triple pestillo a mi habitación y una trampa de osos]

La actitud de Kaneki aún era muy seria con Tooru ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos cuando le hablaba eso la ponía a ella muy triste

\- Aun me odias no te culpo – dijo ella afligida entrando a la casa –te traje un libro, es de Sen Takatsuki el ultimo que escribió, vi que ella te gusta mucho… ella está bien a todo esto y se porta muy bien en Coclea – comento Tooru

\- Me gustan sus libros, pero no me importa que es lo que pase con ella

\- Sabes además de ser un ghoul la señorita Takatsuki también, era una de las líderes del aogiri

\- Todos los ghoul conocen esa organización, es un dolor de cabeza para aquellos que queremos vivir tranquilos- señalo el muchacho entrando a la casa y sentándose en el sofá.

\- Pero no te preocupes esa organización ya no molestara más, aunque aún deben haber ghouls que pertenecían a esa organización que escaparon de la operación de exterminio en la isla Ru, así que deberías tener cuidado.

\- Qué lindo te preocupas por mí – dijo sarcásticamente Kaneki

\- No me hables así, sabes que si me preocupo, porque te amo Kaneki

Kaneki le giro los ojos, tomo su mochila que había dejado junto a él y saco un libro, el cual se puso a leer.

\- Tú has lo que quieras, yo voy a leer – menciono Kaneki casi ignorado la presencia de la chica

\- Kaneki hay algo que quiero preguntarte, ¿tú eres un hibrido de nacimiento o al igual que yo y los Qs antes eras humano?

\- Alguna vez fui humano – respondió Kaneki con su mirada puesta en el libro.

Tooru se dirigió al sofá cuando Kaneki se dio cuenta coloco sus piernas sobre este y apoyo su espalda en un respaldo lateral, con el fi que Tooru o no se sentara o quedara lejos de él.

\- ¿Y cómo fue que te convertiste en eso? ¿Fueron los ghouls? – continuo con las preguntas ella.

\- No la verdad es que un doctor humano fue el que me convirtió y los ghouls quienes me enseñaron a vivir con esto? Le debo más a ellos que a cualquier otra persona.

\- ¿Es por eso que estas de su lado?

\- Si

\- Sabes te entiendo, para nada te juzgo por que estés al lado de los ghouls, ya que si ellos me hubiesen dado el cariño que a ti te dieron yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Antes de ser una investigadora mi vida era horrible, toda mi familia le tenía miedo a mi padre yo era la única que se atrevía a enfrentarse a veces a él, pero eso me costaba caro, el abusaba de mí y si yo no quería, me castigaba torturándome – Kaneki bajo el libro de su cara mirándola por el borde de la portada - y así fue mi vida por mucho tiempo, nadie me ayudo, a pesar de que cuando salía a la calle veían mi cuerpo golpeado, ninguna persona se me acerco para saber lo que me pasaba todos me ignoraban , familia, vecinos hasta que no resistí más y mate a toda mi familia y no sentí cariño hasta que me convertí y en una Quinx y conocí a Saiko, Shirazu , Urie, la señorita Akira y el señor Amón y por supuesto a ti

\- Tooru yo me hacer que a ti solo por conveniencia, ya que pensé que si era amigo de una investigadora podría evitar sospechas sobre mí – a pesar de que Kaneki hizo esa cruel confesión su tono de voz era apagado y triste. Lo que daba a entender que no había dicho eso con maldad sino que con culpa.

\- Ya lo sé, lo hiciste porque te querías salvar y lo entiendo, pero también sé que todas esas conversaciones que tuvimos fueron sinceras, talvez todo inicio como una mentira, pero en el proceso ambos abrimos nuestros corazones.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? Tal vez se engañar muy bien

\- Kaneki he visto tu cuerpo y tiene muchas cicatrices, además esa monstruosa regeneración eso pertenece a una persona a la que le han hecho mucho daño, mucho más que en batalla y eso lo sé porque con Urie lo investigamos cuando conocimos a parche.

Kaneki dejo el libro en sus piernas para ponerle más atención a Tooru.

\- Y tu forma de expresarte cunado te conté lo que me paso con torso – continuo ella - es como si conocieras esa forma de sentirse… dime Kaneki ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Por qué cosas has pasado?

\- Eso ya lo tengo enterrado - hablo serio.

\- Sé que me odias, pero creo que ambos hemos pasado por cosas similares podríamos ayudarnos. – dijo ella intentando acercarse a él pero este la paro en seco levantando su pierna para poner distancia.

\- Sabes Tooru si no la hubieras cagado seguramente seriamos muy buenos amigos, no tengo problema con ser amigo de humanos, después de todo tengo amigos humanos con los que me relaciono en la universidad y creme que es una amistad sincera

\- Entonteces si me has considerado como amiga…. – ella volvió a intenta acercarse pero Kaneki se levantó del sofá.

\- Pero ahora lo único que nos une es tu chantaje, lo cual no te hace muy diferente a tu padre o a torso- expreso enojado.

\- ¡No me compares con ellos! – grito Tooru sacando Kagune y envolviéndolo en el cuello de Kaneki. – Yo no te he hecho nada más que el favor de hacerte terminar con esa bárbara – acerco a Kaneki hacia ella. – Trato de ser tu amiga, de esperarte hasta que estés listo para quererme y estar conmigo, ¡posibilidad que esos dos horribles hombres no me dieron!

\- Pues lo haces pesio - respondió Kaneki con la respiración entrecortada.

Saco su kagune, intento atravesar con estos partes del cuerpo de Tooru pero ella lo soltó, la chica se alejó antes de que él pudiera hacerle daño, sin embargo Kaneki logro darle un latigazo a ella provocando que se estrellara con la pared y envolvió su kagune en el cuerpo de Tooru.

\- No me gusta golpear mujeres ni tampoco quiero una pelea en mi departamento, así que si tú te comportas yo no hace nada.

Tooru lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Y perdón por lo que te dije – la suelta.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas

\- Yo igual me arrebate – contesto ella – eres bueno Kaneki – Tooru saco una lata del bolso que traía con ella – Ten, es un gas supresor de RC si lo inhalamos no sacaremos nuestros Kagunes si es que nos enojamos, tendremos una pelea normal y sin destrozos

\- [¿Sabes lo que evitaría que peleáramos? Que te fueras]- pensó pero ya no podía seguir siendo tan agresivo con ella, ya que lo prometió – Esta bien, creo que será lo mejor para los dos, aunque la verdad es que no quiero volver a pelear

\- Yo tampoco, es más para que confíes en mi liberare el gas y lo hare más cerca de mi

Tooru libero el gas

\- Esa cosa huele asquerosa, ahora volveré a leer- se volvió a leer sentado en el sofá con las piernas estiradas.

\- ¿Y sobre que lees? ¿Puedes contarme tu libro? – se apoyó Tooru en el respaldo del sofá.

\- Persóname Tooru, pero podrías no pedirme eso – dijo afligido Kaneki.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Touka te pedía lo mismo?

\- Tooru creo que lo peor para esta relación es hablar de Touka

La chica arrugo con fuerza su pantalón debido a la rabia que sentía.

\- ¿Qué?¿relación? – murmuro ella - ¿Qué tiene esa Touka que no tenga yo?

\- [Primero tornillos] – pensó, pero debía intentar ser amable- Bueno ella no se avalan… - Kaneki pienso mejor su respuesta - yo no soy su ju…- volvió a pensar su respuesta – ella espero dos años, así que aguántate – dijo volviendo su atención hacia su libro

\- Así que es eso... – pensó Tooru y dio un salto lanzándose al sofá.

\- ¡Qué Too…

La chica tomo las muecas de Kaneki para que estas no interfirieran en su plan, metió su lengua en la boca del chico besándolo.

\- Mh ah sal – dijo este separándose

\- ¿Te gusto?

\- Tooru vete por favor – dijo enojado.

\- Bien lo hare si me dejas darte un abrazo

\- ¡No!

\- Entonces me quedo aqui

Kaneki suspira

\- Que sea rápido. – Mientras Tooru lo abrazaba con fuerza este sube la mirada y voltea los ojos. - ¿Cuando vuelves a trabajar?

\- Si quieres estar más tiempo conmigo entonces no me voy

\- Dijiste que te ibas… quiero saber si te voy a tener que sopor… si tendré tu convivencia mañana – pregunto apretando los dientes, para que no se le saliera nada indebido.

\- Que malo eres… sip me quedan cuatro días libres para que estemos juntos – dijo ella con una sonrisa - Adiós Kaneki - Tooru trato de volver a besarlo en la boca pero este le puso la mejilla y cierro la puerta – de a poco iras cediendo lo sé. – murmuro ella.


	24. Chapter 24

Así pasaron otros tres días, Mutsuki iba todos los días en la tarde a ver a Kaneki, este se las tenía que idear para mantenerla entretenida, lo mejor era salir de la casa por lo menos en un lugar público se comportaba mejor.

Al salir del edificio en donde tuvo su última clase Kaneki sintió que alguien le toco el hombro al voltearse se encontró con Tooru que para su sorpresa ella estaba usando un vestido y el cabello recogido se veía como una chica.

\- ¿Tooru?

\- Sí, soy yo ¿Te gusta? … hace tiempo que no usaba un vestido – comento ella nerviosa jugando con sus manos

\- ¿Por qué esta vestida así?

\- Quería que me vieras de un forma más femenina, ya sabes como una mujer en vez de un amigo

Kaneki se quedó mudo no sabía que decirle y no podía decir lo que en realidad pensó en ese momento

\- [El problema no es tu ropa, es todo tu ser] – pensó Kaneki, pero cambio la frase – no era necesario eso, la verdad es que a mí no me importa mucho la ropa.

\- Siempre dicen eso y no es verdad, admite que te gusto mas vestida de mujer que de hombre

\- Solo admitiré que te queda mejor la ropa de mujer

\- Bien eso es algo – dijo ella tomando el brazo del chico

\- Bueno vamos a la biblio…

\- No, ni biblioteca ni librería o teatro, tu y yo saldremos a dar un paseo…Aunque yo pensaba ir a otro distrito

\- ¿Por qué otro distrito?

\- Bueno porque aquí te puede ver un conocido hasta nos podríamos topar con Touka y yo no quiero eso, porque sé que te sentirías triste si lo haces y podría arruinar nuestra salida, Kaneki yo no tengo la intención de hacerte más daño… ella me da lo mismo, pero soy consciente que si ella sufre tú también lo harás.

\- Bien iremos a otro distrito…

Observando aquella escena desde un extremo del campus estaba Hide, este ya sabía la situación por la que estaba pasando Kaneki siendo chantajeado por la investigadora, ya que él mismo se lo había contado a su amigo, pero esa era la primera vez que Hide lo veía con sus propios ojos.

\- Ay amigo, sí que estas en un lio

Mientras Hide recorría la CCG en su hora de descanso se encontró con Urie quien estaba leyendo unos papeles en una sala de descanso el chico de cabello naranja al verlo se acercó al Qs.

\- Hola ¿Puedo sentarme? – pregunto Hide a Urie indicándole un asiento que estaba junto a él

\- Adelante – contesto Urie

\- Soy Hideyoshi Nagashika asistente de los inspectora Mado – se presentó Hide, aunque Urie ya lo conocía más o menos, puesto que cuando este inicio como Quinx estaba a cargo de la inspectora Mado .

\- ¿Pasa algo Nagashika?

\- Si, la verdad señor es que yo quería hablarle un poco sobre el inspector Mutsuki

\- ¿Mutsuki? – al escuchar el nombre de Tooru Urie dejo lo que estaba haciendo, para poder prestarle más a tención a Hide.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que lo que le quiero hablar de él no es sobre su trabajo como investigador, sino más bien de su vida personal, sé que eso no le incumbe a usted y menos a mí pero, pensé que usted también podía ser su amigo y lo que está pasando involucra a un muy buen amigo mío por eso quería hablarlo con usted o ¿Estoy siendo imprudente? – hablo nervioso Hide

\- Está bien dímelo ¿Qué está pasando con Mutsuki y tu amigo?

\- Lo que pasa es que parece que al inspector Mutsuki le gusta mucho mi a migo…. Pero no lo tome mal, no es ese el problema, que viva el amor en todo los géneros y colores – se explicó rápido Hide- el problema es que creo que se su atracción está siendo algo… como lo digo para que no suene mal … "intensa" ¿No sé si me entiende? Es posible que el este cruzando un poco la línea de ¿Acoso? – dijo con timidez la última palabra – Kaneki es una persona muy amable, por eso es malo para decir que no y eso podría tener un poco confundido a Mutsuki, además que mi amigo tiene una relación con otra persona, por lo que si la cosa sigue así el único que saldrá lastimado será Mutsuki.

Urie le lanzo una mirada sospechosa al chico.

\- Oye ¿Y de casualidad tu amigo trabaja en una cafetería? – pregunto Urie

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Urie suspiro

\- Por qué se de quien me hablas.

\- Enserio, inspector Urie mi intención mi intención no es acusar a Mutsuki, solo es que quiero que esto termine de la forma más pasiva posible y que nadie salga herido.

\- No te preocupes, gracias por decírmelo Nagashika hablare con él.

En el parque Tooru tenía a Kaneki tomado del brazo, este caminaba junto a ella, pero le evitaba la mirado.

\- Ya termine el libro que me prestaste, me gustó mucho, en especial el final.

\- ¿El final? Pero si el protagonista muere

\- Bueno era lo de esperarse su vida era un infierno, creo que su mejor salida era el suicidio.

\- Yo no creo que ese final sea malo, pero me hubiese gustado que el protagonista siguiera otro camino, en un momento tuvo un ápice de esperanza, pero estaba tan sumergido en su miseria que no se dio cuenta que existía alguien que lo amaba.

\- ¿Así que prefieres los finales felices?

\- Me gustan los finales que le den al lector la posibilidad de seguir imaginando, que aunque no sea una final feliz para el protagonista si lo sea personas a su alrededor y que si existieron sacrificios fueran por una razón positiva.

\- ¿Ósea un final optimista?

\- Si creo que eso se asemeja más a lo que me gusta.

\- Sabes mañana es mi último día libre ¿Por qué no le damos a ese día un final optimista?

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

\- ¿Qué te parece una cena?

\- ¿Los dos solos a la luz de las velas comendo humano relleno y sazonado? – le contesto Kaneki sarcásticamente.

\- Yo no comería eso, ¿Pero si tú quieres te lo puedo preparar? – le siguió a broma Tooru de forma inocente – dime ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Moreno, rubio? ¿mujer, hombre?

\- ¿Qué mierda Tooru? ¿Acaso me quieres conseguir tú mi cena?

\- Pues no tengo problema

\- [ está loca como cabra] – Kaneki suspiro – bien parece que eso de la cena va enserio, pero yo conseguiré mi comida, tu no hagas nada por favor. – pidió, prácticamente le rogo Kaneki

\- Lo siento no debí preguntar eso – dijo apretando más el brazo – solo quería saber lo que te gustaba, me gustaría tener contigo algo así como una cena y prepararte tu comida favorita ya que mañana es mi último día libre, el ultimo que estaríamos todo el día juntos y quería terminarlo de forma espacial

\- Okey pero yo te la quiero preparar , no es por presumir pero soy una buena cocinera, yo soy la que más cocina en la casa

\- Y otra cosa como esta ves estaremos solos en mi caso, será mejor que traigas uno de esos supresores, en caso que las cosas terminen en una pelea como la última ves y no peleemos con nuestros Kagunes

\- Lo de esa ves no volverá a pasar Kaneki

\- De todos monos quiero prevenir ha y que sean dos supresores uno para ti y otro para mi, solo con esa condición tendremos una cena….romántica – Kaneki Tardo en decir esa última palabra, pero a Tooru le brillaron los ojos al escucharla.

\- Si lo que tú quieras Kaneki – se apegó a el Tooru posando su cabeza en su hombro.

Tooru regreso al chateau con la cara llena de risa tarareando, se había cambiad de ropa y nuevamente bestia como un chico, al subir las escaleras en la sala se encontró con Urie sentado en el sofá, este estaba leyendo el periódico, pero al verla llegar dejo su lectura de lado.

\- ¡Mutsuki! – le llamo la atención Urie

\- Hola Urie ¿Cómo estás? – se aproximó Tooru a su compañero sin cambiar su sonrisa

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – le pregunto este serio

\- Solo salía dar una vuelta - ella seguía contenta, no le presto mucha atención a Urie.

\- ¿Saliste con el chico de la cafetería? ¿No es así?

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – la expresión de felicidad de Tooru cambio, ya que se había dado cuenta del rostro serio de Urie

\- Has estado saliendo mucho con ese chico – el tono de voz de Urie parecía que la estuviera regañando - ¿Y dime como van tus reportes? Por qué me imagino que para salir tanto con él es porque has terminado todo tu trabajo

\- La CCG me dio unos días libre – se defendió ella

\- Pero esos días libres eran para que terminaras los reportes de la misión de la isla Ru en casa tranquila no para que salieras a citas

\- Bueno yo veré que hago con mi tiempo y no te preocupes iré ahora mismo a terminar mis reportes - contesto ella enojada – me voy a mi habitación

\- ¿De verdad iras a trabajar? O a seguir hablando con ese muchacho

\- Y a ti que te importa mi vida personal – contesto ella de forma agresiva.

\- Me importa, primero porque soy tu amigo y segundo soy tu jefe de escuadra y esa relación está interfiriendo con tu trabajo y reputación como investigadora

\- ¿Reputación?

\- Si – afirmo serio Urie – Te la pasas horas con ese chico y cuando no estas con él, estas en el teléfono llamándolo casi a cada hora, eso no es normal Mutsuki, es como si lo estuvieses…

\- ¿Estuviese que? – pregunto Tooru de forma desafiante.

\- Controlando, como si fuera casi que un prisionero tuyo y eso no está bien, no te hace bien a ti ni a ese chico y tampoco se puede permitir esa clase de conducta en un investigador – hablo preocupado Urie

\- Mi relación con Kaneki no te incumbe Urie

\- ¿Tu relación? ¿Y Qué tipo de relación tienes con él? – la enfrento Urie -¿Es tu novio? ¿Amigo? por qué Saiko, yo y el resto de los Quinx también somos tus amigos y no estas a cada hora comprobando si estamos vivos o con quien estamos

\- ¡Urie basta! déjame tranquila que iré a hacer mi reporte

\- No Mutsuki me vas a tener que escuchar – la regaño Urie , para luego cambiar su tono de voz a uno más relajado – Tooru estoy preocupado por ti no quiero que te involucres en una obsesión

\- ¡No estoy obsesionada!

\- Pues no lo parece y si yo ya me di cuenta que lo que te está pasando no es sano solo bastara un poco de tiempo para que el reto también se dé cuenta

\- Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo y las consecuencias de todo eso y no me importa – expreso Mutsuki furiosa.

\- No puede ser así Mutsuki si te debería importar salir lastimada – Urie tenía un tono de vos entre afligido y enojado.

\- ¿Por qué toda esta preocupación por mí? ¡Déjame tranquila!, ¿Cómo Saiko no me reclama nada?

\- Porque Saiko no se ha dado cuenta aun pero ya se dará

\- ¿Entonces no serás tú el que está obsesionado conmigo? – lo encaro Mutsuki

\- No es así, solo yo solo te estoy diciendo lo que es verdad él no te quiere Mutsuki, ama a otra y no podrás aspirara a nada más allá que ser su amiga

\- ¡No me importa! ¡Callate! ¡Callete! – Tooru arrugo su camisa con ira

\- No me voy a callar, porque quiero que lo entiendas, que te quede en la cabeza, ¡que te estás haciendo daño!

\- ¡Tú eres el que me está haciendo daño!

\- Y si no me vas a escuchar como amigo, entonces tómalo como una orden de tu superior, tu relación con ese chico se acaba…- no pudo terminar la frese ya que muchacha lo beso provocando que finalmente se callara.

\- ¿Eso es lo que querías? – le dijo Tooru con desprecio – por lo menos al fin te callaste

Urie la mira tonito estaba en schock mirándola con los ojos gigantes como los de un búho, al igual que el resto de los Quinx que habian salido de sus habitaciones al escuchar los gritos de la discusión, Tooru les lanzo una mira de depresión, Aura se había levantado el flequillo por que no podía creer lo que había visto, Higemaru tenía la boca abierta, pero al poco tiempo Hsiao le cerro la mandíbula y las miradas de Saiko se turnaban entre Urie y Mutsuki mirando a amos con preocupación.

Antes de que Mutsuki dejara la sala Urie volvió a recuperar el habla.

\- Inspector Mutsuki quiero su reporte para mañana o tendrá una sanción – dijo este serio.

\- Tendré tu puto reporte – murmuro Tooru

\- ¿Qué cosa dijo inspector? – hablo Urie serio.

\- Que… entendido

\- Luego de que lo tenga listo puede hacer lo que quiera con lo que le queda de sus días de descanso – Mutsuki no dijo nada, solo siguió su camino.

\- Urie – se acercó Saiko preocupada a su compañero

\- Quinx devuelta a sus a habitaciones o entrenamientos – ordeno Urie

Todos se fueron rápidamente menos Saiko, quien se quedo

\- Urie estoy segura que lo que hizo Mucchan fue solo por rabia no te enojes así con ella.

\- Yo ya trate de salvarla, si ella quiere hundirse en el hoyo hasta ahogarse que lo haga

\- ¡Pero es Mucchan Urie! – le reclamo Saiko triste.

\- Saiko aprenderemos "reanimación" - le susurró al oído Urie tocándole el hombro a su a la chica

\- Yo puedo ser un flotador – contesto Saiko con lágrimas.

Urie entro en su habitación encerrándose en ella, afirmado en la puerta se tapó la cara con las manos, luego se la refregó hasta llegar a sus labios.

\- ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo Tooru?

En la habitación de Tooru ella estaba en posición fetal en su cama

\- Urie de mierda ¿Por qué tuviste que decime todo eso? – se dijo a si misma llorando – ni si quiera se porque hice eso otro – Tooru apretó con fuerza las sabanas de su cama – pero tiene razón no puedo estar controlando a Kaneki a cada momento, tengo que hacer algo para terminar con todo esto…


	25. Chapter 25

Al otro día Kaneki apareció en la cafetería

\- No se alegren tanto solo vine a buscar algo – les dijo Kaneki a los chicos cuando lo vieron

Se dio cuenta que entre ellos no estaba Touka, pero si Tsukiyama quien usaba una peluca rubia y grandes lentes ópticos para evitar que algún cliente humano lo reconociera, este último al ver a Kaneki fue a abrazarlo.

\- ¡Kaneki! ¿Estás bien? – pregunto exaltado - ¿Tu inocencia sigue intacta? Bueno lo que te queda después de lo que ha matado la señorita Kirishima.

\- Estoy bien Tsukiyama –respondió Kaneki con indiferencia

\- ¡Hermanito!- lo saludo Hinami – te hemos extrañado a aquí y aunque no lo creas Ayato también te extraña.

\- Vamos no me he ido por tanto tiempo… oye ¿Y Touka?

\- Ella fue a encargar los granos de café con el proveedor – menciono Hinami - ¿Por qué estás aquí Kaneki? ¿Ya arreglaste tu situación con esa investigadora?

\- No – suspiro Kaneki como derrotado – Ayato tampoco está – comento Kaneki al mirar a su alrededor

\- Él está haciendo de las suyas, está muy motivado con su nuevo "trabajo"- dijo Hinami con una sonrisa inocente.

Kaneki le devolvió la sonrisa a Hinami

\- Me hubiese gustado ver a Touka , pero estoy un poco apurado – hablo Kaneki

El chico entro a la cocina dirigiéndose al refrigerador en donde se guardaban las provisiones de :Re

\- ¿Solo vienes a asaltarnos? – le comento Hinami con un tono burlón

\- Tengo que mantener a Tooru entretenida con algo o ceno con ella o yo seré la cena

\- Kaneki Touka está inquieta, camina dando vueltas por la casa, rompe las tazas sin darse cuenta o está en su habitación sin hablar es un manojo de emociones inestables.

\- Sé que está molesta por esperar, pero tenemos que encontrar el momento adecuado para actuar no funcionara. – Kaneki saco una carne del refrigerador de provisiones y lo metió en un cooler, Hinami se percató que además del cooler Kaneki llevaba una bolsa de papel en la mano, la cual se la entregó a Hinami

\- ¿Para qué es esto? – pregunto Hinami al ver el contenido de la bolsa

\- Dile a Touka que cuando sea necesario lo usare – respondió Kaneki

\- Está bien – dijo Hinami – También le diré a Touka que viniste

\- Por favor Hinami cuida de ella y también Ayato

\- Si, Tu también cuídate hermanito – se despidió Hinami de Kaneki

Mientras Touka iba en busca en busca del pedido de café con el proveedor de la cafetería sintio una presencia cerda de ella, intento camina más rápido, dándose cuenta que quien la seguía también había acelerado el paso, intento no mirar atrás, se desvió del camino y esa presencia siguió persiguiendo

\- [Kaneki si eres tú te juro que te matare] – penso ella mientras intentaba llegar a un lugar aislado para enfrentarse a aquella presencia. Touka se dio la vuelta lista para enfrentarse - ¡Que qui…! – se dio cuenta que no había nadie detrás de ella.

Pero Touka no se relajó aun sentía una presencia, de pronto sintió que algo se aproximaba ella un kagune puntiagudo con la intención de apuñalarla, por lo que Touka reacciono rápidamente a envolverse en sus alas de ukaku y lanzar sus cristales hacia su atacante quien era Tooru, la chica de cabello verde retrocedió inmediatamente logrando esquivar el ataque de la ghoul.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda quieres pirata?! - pregunto Touka furiosa al verla

\- ¡Matarte!

Touka volvió a lanzar sus cristales pero Tooru los esquivo todos, luego dio una voltereta hacia atrás, mientras con su cola intento darle un latigazo a Touka el cual logro repelerlo con su ala. La investigadora saco una varios cuchillos de su chaqueta lanzándolos todos a la vez, Touka lanzo otro ataque de cristales con lo que destruyo los cuchillos, pero uno se le incrusto en el hombro, he inmediatamente se lo arranco, en tanto que Touka estaba pendiente de ese ataque la cola de Tooru se arrastraba por debajo del suelo, escondida debajo de este hasta llegar hacia Touka atrapándole el pie

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Touka atapada.

Tooru aprovecho que tenía atrapada a Touka, la levanto del pie provocando que la ghoul perdiera el equilibrio y estrellara su cabeza contra el suelo, afortunadamente el impacto no fue tan grande ya que Touka haba alcanzado a usar su kagune para amortiguar un poco su caída hacia el suelo, mientras que un ala Touka la uso para amortiguar su caída con la otra intento cortar la cola de Tooru si bien no logro cortarla si puedo hacerle el daño suficiente para que la investigadora la soltara

\- ¿Tan mal están las cosas con Kaneki que necesitas matarme para que se olvide de mi? Que alago – le comento Touka con una sonrisa malvada y un chorro de sangre en el borde de su labio.

\- Con el estoy muy bien, ayer tuvimos un lindo paseo que duro toda la tarde

\- Qué lindo ¿Le pusiste una cadena para que no escapara? – se burló Touka de ella

Tooru lanzo su aguijón a Touka ella lo logro evitar.

\- Sabes luego de nuestro paseo fuimos a su casa e hicimos el amor una y otra vez – Mintió Tooru para molestar a Touka mientras ambas seguían peleando, Tooru esperaba que con sus palabras Touka se distrajera para poder darle– adoro tocar ese torso musculoso con cicatrice o que él me tome de la cintra y acariciar su cabello blanco.

Luego de un rato golpeándose ellas se separaron ambas tenían algunos cortes en su ropa sangraban per eran heridas superficiales.

\- Oye en que momento esto paso de ser una pelea violenta a una porno – cometo Touka sarcásticamente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿acaso te molesto lo que te dije? – sonrió Tooru maliciosamente

Touka se dirigió a Toda velocidad a envestir a Tooru dándole un puñetazo que la hizo volar, pero como ocupo mucha energía en ese ataque el kagune de Touka desapareció, Tooru estaba tendida en el suelo.

\- La verdad es que me importa una mierda tu relación con Kaneki – Tooru logro levantar la cabeza, pero no se podía el resto de su cuerpo - porque no importa cuánto te arrastres, siempre no serás más que un polvo- Touka se alejó con la intención de irse dejando a Tooru tirada en el piso – tente un poco de cariño mujer y deja a Kaneki en paz, me das pena

Una rabia enorme invadió Tooru liberando nuevamente su Kagune, el cual rápidamente dirio a Touka envolviendo a la chica por completo

\- ¡No soportare que tu maldita perra!¡Me tengas lástima! – grito Tooru furiosa apretando y aficionado a Touka. – eres lo único que se interpone.

\- También esta lo sentido común… - respondió Touka con la respiración entre cortada - ¿Cómo asesinas eso?

Tooru la apretó aún más, el pecho de Touka se movía de forma acelerada, la investigadora la acerco a ella, saco uno de sus culillos apuntando directamente la garganta de a ghoul, mientras que con la mano libre le tomo el rostro a Touka desde la barbilla para poder mirarla fijamente

\- Quiero tener el recuerdo de cómo se extinguía la luz de tus ojos la próxima vez que este sobre Kaneki, eso hará más excitante.

Inmediatamente antes de que Tooru hiciera el siguiente movimiento Touka había recuperado la energía que necesitaba, activo su kakugan, liberando su kagune y bombardeo indiscriminadamente a Tooru, mientras la investigadora se protegía con sus brazos y kagune, Touka lanzo un último y fuerte ataque con todo lo que podía, para poder irse a saltos rápidamente del lugar mientras mantenía una mano sobre su pecho debido al dolor que sentía por haber estado ausente de aire por un tiempo.

Llego al café en donde finalmente se sintió a salvo, entro por l puerta de atrás, esta puerta daba a la cocina, se recostó apoyada en el refrigerador dejando caer su cuerpo, sentía que se iba a desmallar pero el grito de Hinami la hizo reaccionar.

\- ¡Hermanita ¿Qué paso?! – reacciono asustada Hinami al ver a Touka herida y con los ojos entrecerrados viendo hacia el infinito.

\- Esa… pervertida… psicópata - dijo Touka encolerizada con un tono de voz ronco y profundas exhalaciones.

Se quedó en silencio un momento para recuperar el aliento mientras Hinami buscaba el botiquín para ayudarla con las heridas.

\- La asesinare, no dejare que esa perra viva ni un día más- expreso Touka recuperando la voz

\- Pero Kaneki no ha dicho que actuemos – menciono Hinami

\- A la mierda su plan la verdad es que creo que él no quiere asesinarla por eso está dilatando las cosas, pero yo no permitiré que esa enferma se aproveche de eso, ni que le ponga una mano encima a Kaneki.

\- Touka si le dices a Kaneki lo que te hizo, estoy segura que adelantara los planes

\- Lo decidí Hinami actuaremos ya y si es necesario lo hare sola, ahora esa perra me agarro por sorpresa pero eso no va a volver a pasar

\- Touka no te dejare ir sola – dijo Hinami tomándole la mano

\- Me comunicare con Ayato. –señalo Touka.


	26. Chapter 26

Kaneki llego a su casa afuera de ella lo esperaba Tooru.

\- ¿A dónde has estado? Tardaste – pregunto la chica.

\- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? ¿Acaso conoces mi horario?

\- Bueno estaba en tu habitación y yo me lo aprendí

\- Por alguna razón eso ya no lo encuentro raro – suspiro Kaneki – fui a buscar provisiones después de todo íbamos cenar, adentro hay cosas para que tú te cocines algo

Tooru dirigió su mirada al cooler que llevaba Kaneki

\- Oye ahí dentro hay …

\- Sí, es un cadáver y lo tendrás en la mesa mientras comes, ya que es lo único que yo puedo comer, a esto te enfrentas si quieres tener una comida con un ghoul – Hablo Kaneki con indiferencia y un tono un poco agresivo hacia Mutsuki.

\- Bueno no me importa – contesto ella – mientras pasemos un momento juntos para mi estaba bien, es más podemos hacer algo divertido tú me cocinas a mí y yo trato de hacer algo creativo con eso – dijo Tooru con una sonrisa juguetona, tratando de contrarrestar la expresión agresiva de Kaneki.

\- ¿De verdad? Eso fue una persona alguna vez – señalo Kaneki sorprendido por la forma tan optimista que le habla Tooru a pesar de que este le contestara de forma pesada, por lo cual este decidió calmarse y también actuar de forma más empático con ella.

\- Ya te dije que no me importa, después de todo tú no tienes la culpa que tu cuerpo sea así y me imagino que sabrás cocinar, después de todo antes fuiste un humano que comía comida normal

\- Si se pero he perdido la práctica – dijo el chico con un tono amigable.

\- Yo veré si eso es cierto

Ambos fueron a la cocina a preparar la comida, cuando Mutsuki se arremango las manos este dio cuenta que ella tenía una venda en su antebrazo por lo que le dirigió una mirada fija y directa percatándose también que tenía una raspadura en su mejilla.

\- ¿Qué te paso? –le pregunto Kaneki de forma amable

\- ¿Esto? – Tooru se tocó su antebrazo

\- Me distraje en el entrenamiento con Urie y me llego muy directo su ataque – mintió Mutsuki ya que esas eran algunas de las heridas que le había hecho Touka en su enfrentamiento- Bueno me imagino que abra que limpiar y cortar eso un poco. – dijo Tooru tratando de desviar el tema, para que Kaneki no preguntara más por susu heridas

\- Si, algo así

\- Entonces manos a la obra

Terminaron de preparar la comida y se sentaron a la mesa. Mutsuki dio la primera probada a su comida

\- Te ha quedado muy rico Kaneki, se nota que antes eras un buen cocinero

\- Bueno, desde la primaria que vivía con mi tía, ella no se esforzaba mucho en cocinarme, así que yo tuve que aprender solo

\- Oh valla – comento Tooru con tristeza – Ojala nos hubiésemos conocido antes, imagínate dos seres solitarios con mala suerte, hubiéramos escapado de todo lo malo juntos y no hubiésemos terminado convertidos en estos

\- A pesar de todo yo no estuve solo, siempre tuve un amigo a mi lado, él fue y es mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano.

\- Ya que antes fuiste humano y todavía te agrandan ellos he estado pensando que podrías ser parte de CCG como nosotros

\- Eso es soñar demasiado Tooru, recuerda que soy parche y ciempiés, además a diferencia de ustedes yo como carne humana ósea que alguien tiene que morir para que yo viva.

\- Eso no es tu culpa solo eres una víctima de una negligencia y eso es algo que la CCG debe entender – Tooru se acercó al plato de Kaneki y saco un pedazo - la verdad es que no esta es mal, es tan rico como mi plato…. Los humanos nos asesinamos unos a otros solo porque si, en cambio ustedes lo hacen para sobrevivir, creo que eso es mucho menos malvado.

\- Gracias Tooru - le respondió Kaneki – ves cuando te portas bien puedes ser muy agradable, espero que ahora que la cena termino y no estas ocupada comiendo te sigas comportando bien.

\- Si te fuerzo, solo me terminaras odiando, quiero que me tengas confianza Kaneki. – Tooru saco dos embaces de droga supresora de su bolso - úsala como quieras, si aún no te doy confianza puedes utilizarla las dos en mí.

\- Sabes mejor la dejaremos a un lado – dijo Kaneki dejando la droga a un extremo de la mesa - ¿Quieres ver una película?, eso si te quiero bien al extremo del sofá

\- Okey – le contesta Tooru feliz.

Tooru estaba en la puerta preparada para irse de la casa de Kaneki, este la acompaño a la puerta.

\- La pase muy bien Kaneki, me gusto terminar así nuestras juntas – dijo Tooru – lástima que ya desde mañana vuelvo al trabajo ya no nos veremos tan seguido – Hablo ella con tristeza – pero aun nos seguiremos comunicando… es probable que ahora que estaré más ocupada tengas más oportunidades para escapar de mí y lo entiendo, pero de todas formas Kaneki quiero creer que no me traicionaras, he hecho lo posible para que me quieras y sé que empezamos mal…

\- Tooru no empezamos mal, la verdad es que empezamos bien pero tú lo arrumaste en el camino - confeso Kaneki – realmente me agradabas hasta que descubrí tus verdaderas intenciones conmigo

\- ¿Y después de todos estos días que hemos pasado? ¿He vuelto a agradarte? – pregunto Tooru preocupada.

\- Si te soy sincero no sé, mi odio hacia ti ha disminuido, pero cuando recuerdo que sigo siendo una especie de prisionero tuyo este vuelve

\- En ese caso Kaneki te empezare a liberar- dijo ella entregándole la batería de su celular – mañana te traeré el cargador.

\- ¿Qué estás?

\- Kaneki estoy cansada y desde ahora ya no tendré tiempo para ti, solo te pido que no me apartes de tu vida.

\- Gracias Tooru, te has portado muy bien hoy

\- Alguien me dijo que me quisiera más a mí misma y dejara de arrastrarme por ti, pero no puedo dejar de amarte por más que lo intente – dijo Tooru con los ojos húmedos – pero puedo intentar no caer tan bajo.

\- Tooru… - exhalo Kaneki mirándola.

De pronto los labios del chico se juntaron con los de la investigadora, lo cual tomo a Tooru muy de sorpresa.

\- Ahora si lo estás haciendo bien – le dijo Kaneki luego de cortar el beso.

Este aprovecho el estado de shock de la chica para dirigirla al otro lado de la puerta y cerrarla, con el fin que Tooru no se emocionada más de la cuenta y la situación no pasara a mayores. Mientras la investigadora aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, tenía muchas ganas de volver y repetirlo, pero también entendido, que eso había sido un acto de lastima o recompensa por portase bien y que si deseaba que las cosas siguieran adelante tenía dejarlas como estaban, aquello marco el primer ápice de esperanza en Tooru de que al fin conseguiría el verdadero cariño de Kaneki, pero aún estaba aquella interferencia.

En el chateau Urie estaba en su habitación, cuando de repente sintió que tocaban a su puerta, al abrirla quien estaba al otro lado era Tooru.

\- ¿Inspector Mutsuki? –dijo Urie dando un paso atrás cuando la vio muy cerca de él.

\- Quería saber los resultados de mi informe

\- Están bien, ya los mande a la central

\- ¿Lo leíste todo? – pregunto ella.

\- Sí – dijo este evitando mirar a Tooru a los ojos - fuiste te muy explícita, por eso debí "censurar" algunas cosas que no eran de importancia para el caso.

\- Gracias – dijo Tooru apenada – a pesar de todo lo que te dije igual me proteges

\- Solo hice lo correcto – contesto Urie serio aun sin dirigirle la mirada a la chica - Y si eso es todo – el muchacho estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta pero Tooru lo interrumpió-

\- Urie – expreso apenada – Perdóname… si reacciones así era porque no quería seguir escuchándote, no quería seguir escuchando la verdad y termine confundiéndote a ti y dañando a todo el equipo con mi berrinche, pero no me gusta estar peleada con el quipo y mucho menos contigo – Tooru estaba llorando – perdóname por favor, tú y Saiko son mis mejores amigos y quiero mucho a los novatos Quinx, son todo lo que tengo….

\- Tooru, Tooru – la trato de detener Urie – está bien te perdono

Mutsuki miro a Urie secándose las lágrimas.

\- Tampoco me gusta estar peleado contigo – dijo este colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica – ustedes también son todo lo que tengo y además de colegas somos una familia.

\- ¿Y ya no me regañaras más por mis relaciones?

Urie suspiro

\- Mira, si tu relación con ese chico no afecta tu trabajo , entonces yo no me opondré, esa es la única condición

Tooru lo abrazo

\- Muchas se pone gracias Urie

El rostro del muchacho se sonrojo un poco.

\- Es más desde ahora me pondré a trabajar

\- ¿Qué ahora? – se sorprendió Urie

\- Sip, será un nuevo reporte de un caso que he estado investigando

\- ¿Has estado investigando en tu tiempo libre?

\- La verdad es que aún no tengo mucha información sobre el caso, ya que llego a mí por casualidad, es más bien sobre unas sospechas que tengo sobre un posible ghoul

\- Bueno, pero ahora descansa ya hablaremos de eso mañana

\- Okey.

Tooru se sentó en el escritorio de su habitación, abrió su laptop entrando a la página del CCG y abrió los registros del ghoul "conejo". Mientras que en su mano jugueteaba con un celular que tenía el adorno del llavero de un conejito blanco y regordete.

\- Talvez no pude matarte, pero por lo menos no me fui con las manos vacías… lástima que no tenía ningún registro importante ni fotografías (Touka tenía todos sus números de contacto con un alias), espero que esto ayude a que no cuentes tan luego mi pequeña travesura. Ya que lo único que necesito es tiempo – sonrió Tooru maliciosamente observando al conejo del celular - mañana le entregare a Urie mi reporte en donde sospecho de ti, le pediré a él que sea quien te investigue y se haga responsable de tu arresto, yo por supuesto tratare de advertirle a Kaneki que estas en peligro, sin embargo llegare demasiado tarde, de esa forma él creerá que te quise ayudar…te sacare finalmente del camino, así tendré a Kaneki solo para mí.

Murmuro para sí misma Tooru, tomando uno de sus cuchillos con el que decapito al conejito del llavero.


	27. Chapter 27

Al día siguiente Tooru iniciaba nuevamente sus actividades con los Qs en la CCG, pero mientras se arreglaba para irse a la misión recibió una llamada de Kaneki

\- Hola ¿Estas ocupada? – pregunto Kaneki desde el otro lado de la línea

\- Estoy por salir, pero puedo hablar por un momento

\- ¿Vas a una misión? – pregunto Kaneki

\- No puedo decirte lo que voy a hacer – contesto Tooru a la vez que bajaba las escaleras para encontrase con el resto del equipo – Oye ¿Dónde estás?

\- En la universidad, estaré todo el día en clases, no tengo ni una hora libre, por eso mejor te llame ahora

\- Yo creo que también estaré ocupada hoy

Urie hizo un pequeño ruidito con su garganta con lo cual le indicaba a Tooru que debía cortar el teléfono, ya que estaban listos para partir

\- Kaneki me tengo que ir, te tengo que cortar – dijo ella.

\- Cuídate Tooru – se despidió Kaneki

\- ¿Oye mucchan y ese chico ya es tu novio? – comento Saiko

\- No, solo somos amigos por ahora, pero … - Tooru se sonrojo

\- Ay mucchan estas sonrojada

\- Bien se acabó el momento meloso – interrumpió Urie- a trabajar

El equipo llego a un edifico en construcción, ya que les habían llegado reportes de ataques de ghouls en esa construcción. Mientras investigaban el lugar escucharon un ruido.

\- ¡Todos abajo! - grito Urie al darse cuenta que un bombardeo de cristales de kagune venia hacia ellos.

\- Que mal no mate a nadie – dijo la vos de un chico con máscara de conejo.

\- Black Rabbit - explamo Urie.- ¡Vamos formación!

En ese instante recibieron otro ataque, alguien había tomado el pie de Higemaru y lo había lanzado por los aires.

\- ¡Higemaru! – Grito Saiko

\- Esa es Yotsume

\- ¿Qué? ¿Esto una emboscada de los ex miembros de aogiri? – dijo Tooru

\- Esto es por la señorita Eto y el señor Tátara – señalo Hinami simultáneamente con otro ataque.

\- Una venganza – comento Urie – Iré por Rabbit, Hsiao ayúdame, Saiko cúbrenos.

\- Con Aura iremos por Yotsume –señalo Tooru

Hinami lanzo uno de los tentáculos de su rinkaku hacia Tooru esta dio una voltereta en el aire esquivándolo, luego lanzo una serie de cuchillos, Hinami se protegió usando como escudo su Koukaku, pero Aura la ataco con su kagune por la espalda lo que la hizo desestabilizarse y bajar su guardia momento en el cual Higemaru quien estaba recuperado aprovecho para envolver con su cola los dos tentáculos del lado derecho de Hinami, a la vez que Mutsuki hizo lo mismo con los del lado izquierdo, solo las alas de Hinami estaban libres, sin embargo estas no fueron lo suficientemente rápidas para protegerse de otro ataque que provenía de Aura.

\- ¡Déjenme!- Hinami grito moviendo sus alas y sus tentáculos alocadamente con toda su fuerza.

Higemaru y Mutsuki no pudieron resistir más reteniendo a Hinami. Higemaru salió volando estrellándose hacia una pared en cambio Tooru logro aterrizar bien cercana a una ventana, en ese momento uno de los tentáculos se dirigió a ella, pero esta salto, aunque inmediatamente después otro tentáculo apareció el cual le impacto de golpe lanzándola por la ventana. Tooru trato de agarrarse de algo pero nada estaba cerca, sin embargo en ese momento un kagune la había atrapado, ella lo reconoció.

\- ¿Kaneki?

\- Vine a ayudarte – Dijo este llevándosela a otro piso

\- ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

Kaneki aterrizo en uno de los pisos con Tooru en sus brazos, la tenía aferrada a él.

\- En realidad lo que sabía es que ella estaría aquí– dijo Kaneki señalando la figura de una ghoul con mascara de conejo – Hola Touka

\- Ag apuesto que fue miernishiki – Gruño Touka – no debí pedirle ayuda a ese bocón

\- Tooru quédate detrás de mí – Kaneki se interpuso entre ambas chicas, no despegaba los ojos de ninguno de los dos el ambiente estaba muy tenso cada vez que Touka intentaba acercarse a ellos Kaneki pareció ponerse más en guardia – Touka asesinarla no solucionara nada

\- ¡Deja de defenderla! – grito Touka furiosa – ¡ella es una amenaza aunque te agrade hay que acabarla!

Kaneki hacia lo posible para bloquear la vista que tenía Touka de Tooru, la investigadora estaba totalmente confundida no entendía lo que estaba pasando ¿De verdad Kaneki la estaba defendiendo? ¿Al fin la quería? ¿Por eso el beso? Pero todo era muy raro ella sentía esa aura de mentira en el ambiente. Por lo que reflexiono.

Los QS habían llegado a ese edificio debido a que habían recibido reportes de avistamientos del ghoul back Rabbit en ese sector, por lo que no era raro haberlo encontrado en el edificio, hasta la presencia de Yotsume no llamaba mucho la atención, ya que también eran compañeros en aogiri, sin embargo encontrarse con Touka si le sorprendió.

Lo que la hizo especular: a Touka también se le conoce como Rabbit, por lo que cabe la posibilidad que ambos sean parientes, ósea que black Rabbit y Yotsume tienen relación con el café :re, más ahora que aogiri fue destruido.

Por lo que la emboscada no era de Touka si no que de :re, ahora solo le faltaba entender como ellos la habían preparado ¿Cómo sabían que los Qs iban a estar ahí en ese momento? Des pues de todo necesitaban esa información para el ataque sorpresa…

Kaneki seguía interponiéndose para que Touka no se acercara a Tooru

\- Touka no hagas esto por favor, no está bien

\- ¡Aquí la única que no está bien es ella!

Espera, pero si había alguien que sabía que Tooru iba a una misión o por lo menos lo suponía, esa fue la reelección de Tooru

\- ¡Kaneki no sabes los que ella intento hacerme!...- reclamo Touka

Entonces quien dio la orden para iniciar con la trampa fue..

\- ¡Basta Touka! – Le grito Kaneki, sacando rápidamente su Kagune.

Los pensamientos de Tooru fueron interrumpidos abruptamente al sentir que su cuerpo se enfriaba y que una gota de sangre corría por su labio, acompañado de un ardiente dolor bajo su esternón de donde salía un puntiagudo tentáculo que se conectaba a Kaneki, este había dirigido su Kagune hacia atrás apuñalando a Tooru quien estaba a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Corte? – menciono Touka

\- Si, ya se acabó la farsa – dijo Kaneki quitando su Kagune del cuerpo de Tooru y guardándolo.

\- Esta fue.. una emboscada … Tuya – la racionalización de Tooru llago muy tarde, kaneki la había herido de gravedad

Mutsuki tosió sangre para luego de perder la estabilidad, pero no se golpeó fuerte contra el suelo ya que Kaneki alcanzo a atraparla y acostarla con delicadeza.

\- Lo sabía todo era un mentira – hablo Tooru con la respiración entrecortada – pero tu discusión con ella me confundió.

\- Ese era el objetivo – confeso Kaneki

\- Que astuto - comento Tooru con una pequeña y débil risita - ¿El beso también fue para darme esperanzas y confundirme? – pregunto Tooru llorando

Kaneki se quedó en silencio por un momento

\- Puedes tomarlo como un beso de despedida – le dijo Kaneki limpiándole la sangre de sus labios – no te odio, hasta de verdad te considere como amiga… pero me hiciste elegir

\- Eres un ser retorcido Kaneki – confeso la chica con una sonrisa tocándole la mejilla– eso es lo que me gusta de ti, espero que nos volvamos a ver en el infierno –la última frase Tooru la dijo con simpatía, Kaneki no sintió ni una pisca de odio hacia él en ese momento

La mano de Tooru callo de golpe, ella ya no se movía, estaba muerta en los brazos de Kaneki, quien cerró los ojos de la chica.

\- Ag hasta para traicionar eres un amor – señalo Touka

Kaneki recostó a Tooru en el suelo, Kaneki no despego su vista del suelo, ni siquiera fue capaz de voltearse para quedar frete a Touka, estaba triste pero no quería llorar, no quería sentir nada, además no podía, puesto que tenía que volver rápidamente a la universidad, puesto que eso también era parte del plan.

\- Ya me tengo que ir, no puedo demorarme mucho aún estoy en clases, se supone que solo fui al baño -

\- ¿Esa es tu cuartada? - le pregunto Touka seria, si bien a esta no le afectaba la muerte de la investigadora, si estaba preocupada por Kaneki, pero prefirió también guardar ese sentimiento para cuando el chico estuviera listo para expresarse

\- ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

\- Si – Touka le entrega a Kaneki la bolsa que este le había dado en: Re a Hinami en donde estaba la misma ropa que este llevaba, solo que la que lleva encima en ese momento tenía la sangre de Tooru, así tampoco habrían rastros del ADN de Mutsuki en él.

\- Les avisare a todo que el plan acabo – dijo Touka

\- Okey

\- Ka… - Touka trato de Tocarlo pero este se alejó

No solo no era capaz de mirar a Touka si no que tampoco podía sentirla, ya que no se creía ser merecedor de eso en ese momento, se sentía avergonzado consigo mismo

\- Conversaremos después de la universidad ¿Bueno? , no me evites – expreso Touka con un tono imperativo.

Kaneki no dijo nada y se fue.

El plan consistía en realizar una emboscada para matar a Tooru, pero debían hacerlo cuando ella estuviera en una misión de investigadora, para que se pensara que era un típico enfrentamiento entre ghouls e investigadores, no un enfrentamiento por asuntos personales.

Primero usaron a Ayato para que llamara la atención de los investigadores, Rabbit era un ghoul fuerte por lo que enviarían a un escudaron capaz a detenerlo, si bien existía la posibilidad que la tarea se la encargaran a un escuadrón aparte de los Qs nada perdían con intentarlos, además que los Quinx ya habían tenido otros encuentros con Rabbit, afortunadamente para ellos así fue, lo cual pudieron confirmar a través de la cuenta de Mutsuki.

La siguiente fase era con Hinami y a Ayato ex miembros de aogiri como una forma de despistar y que los investigadores, incluida a Tooru, por lo que Hinami y Ayato debían fingir que todo se trataba de una venganza por la exterminación de aogiri, ya que si Touka o Kaneki eran los que atacaban Tooru los reconocería y le revelaría sus identidades al resto de los Qs, si ellos la actuaban tenía que ser a solas donde diera lo mismo si revelaran sus identidades.

La misión de Hinami y Ayato entonces, era despistar sobre las razones de la emboscada y separar a Tooru del grupo, esa forma Kaneki aparecería, usaría algunos encantos para llevarla donde estaba Touka, así ambos la tendrían acorralada, además la discusión que Kaneki y Touka tuvieron sobre matar a Tooru también fue para confundirla y que ella bajara su guardia, si bien Tooru se había alcanzado dar cuenta de la trampa ya ella demasiado tarde para ella.

Y para ganarse aún más la confianza de Tooru Kaneki acepto aquella ultima cena, también era parte del plan de Kaneki, llamarla en la mañana antes de que ella se fuera a su misión también para dar luz verde al plan, Kaneki conocía donde estarían los investigadores, ya que estaban en los archivos de la cuenta del CCG de Tooru.

Lo último que faltaba era una cuartada para Kaneki y Touka, en el caso de Touka ella podía decir que estaba en el café ya que este aún estaba funcionando aun que siendo atendido por Yomo y Nishio le estaba ayudando un poco (lo contrataron por un día) y en el caso de Kaneki este estaba en la universidad, se encargó que algunos de sus compañeros lo vieran y que el profesor se diera cuenta de su presencia, luego salió por un momento a cometer el crimen y volvió todo rápido y con su ropa intacta sin una gota de sangre pues se la había cambiado, así tenía sus compañeros de testigo de que él estaba en clases al momento de la muerte de Tooru.


	28. Chapter 28

Kaneki volvió a su hogar y Touka lo esperaba afuera. Touka lo saludo y este respondió el saludo pero sin cambiar su expresión deprimida.

El chico entro a la casa y ella lo siguió por atrás.

\- Sé que me pediste que no escapara, pero de verdad quiero estar solo Touka – hablo Kaneki en un tono bajo.

\- Oye Kaneki – le llamo la atención Touka – no importa si es por venganza o en defensa propia, matar a alguien siembre te hará sentir culpable y partirá una parte de tu corazón, más si es a alguien que conocías y más cuando tu corazón es noble.

\- ¿No te enoja que este así por ella?

\- No, no me enoja – le dice Touka abrazándolo por atrás – por que más pena me da verte así.

\- ¿Qué clase de persona soy? Cada vez que pienso en lo que idee para eliminarla… al final si jugué con los sentimiento de alguien.

\- No es tu culpa Kaneki, las circunstancias llevaron a esto. – Touka le tomo la mano – Todos nos metimos en esto no solo tú

\- Pero puede haber ideado algo menos terrible para escapar.

\- Si hacíamos eso también le daríamos más tiempo a ella para actuar, teníamos que hacer algo rápido y también soy tan culpable como tú, yo te obligue a acelerar los planes, yo perdí mi celular cuando ella me ataco, yo tenía la soga más apretada al cuello que tu… - Touka acaricio el rostro de Kaneki – tu siempre estuviste más a salvo que yo… solo solucionaste los problemas que te cause.

\- Tu nunca causas problemas Touka… porque si a ti te pasara algo yo me pondría muy triste, peor que ahora.

Touka bajo un poco la cabeza para intentar esconderla cuando escucho esa frase, ya que fue esa frase con la que se había empezado a enamorar de él cuando eran compañeros en el Anteiku, el motivo que la escondiera era que le daba un poco de vergüenza admitir que desde hace tanto que lo quería, ese era un secreto que solo se había guardado para ella.

\- Vamos a descansar aun estas en shock y tu corazón se debe sanar. – dijo tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

La chica hizo que Kaneki se recostara en su cama con la cabeza de este apoyada en sus piernas, y en esa posición le acaricio la cara y el cabello.

\- Sabes amo esa inocencia que tienes, a pesar de que ahora te juegue en contra – luego esta tomó la cabeza del chico , llevándola y posándola en la zona baja de su abdomen- y así como vidas se van, otras nuevas llegan.

Kaneki se levantó inmediatamente, para mirar de frente y directamente a los ojos de Touka.

\- Touka tu…

\- Sip – Touka suspiro – estoy embarazada ¿Y cómo te sientes ahora?

\- Estoy feliz - dice bajando la cabeza y escondiéndola en el pecho de ella.

\- Ay ya estas llorando otra vez.

Kaneki la beso, ella respondió el beso y a la vez que se seguían besando se recostaron en la cama. Este le desabotono la camisa para besar la zona en donde se encontraba el útero de la muchacha.

\- ¿Es aquí?

\- Creo que si – dijo en una exhalación.

\- ¿Cómo no sabes, es tu cuerpo?

\- tú sabes más de anatomía que yo, le nombraste casi todos los huesos a Ayato.

Ambos se miraron y se rieron.

\- ¿Crees que lo haremos bien? ¿Ser padres? – pregunto él recostándose de lado en el abdomen de Touka, tenía esperanzas de oír latidos.

\- Haremos lo mejor que podamos - le respondió Touka acariciándole el cabello.

\- Pobre soportar ir al infierno mientras él o ella no tenga que hacerlo

Touka se acerco al rostro de Kaneki

\- Ton-to – le dice lentamente. – si eso pasa, iremos los dos juntos.

Este aprovecho que la tenía cerca para robarle un beso, el siguiente beso también fue corto, pero el tercero fue largo, casi como una pelea entre los dos de quien metía su lengua más adentro en la boca del otro, después de un buen rato se separaron para recuperar el aliento.

Mientras intentaban recuperar el aire, Touka uso ese momento para arrancarle la polera al chico, Kaneki inmediatamente hizo lo mismo con la blusa y el sostén de ella. Ambos se abrazaron con un nuevo beso. He intentado no separarse se quitaron el resto de la ropa.

Touka apretó los brazos de Kaneki al sentir que él estaba entando en ella, a los dos se les escapo un gemido casi en coro con el primer movimiento del acto sexual, el muchacho recorrió los muslos de Touka, luego acaricio su cadera, siguió subiendo a su cintura hasta detenerse en sus pechos los cuales masajeo junto, separo y froto. Mientras que las manos de Touka se habían ido al trasero de Kaneki al cual se mantenía aferrada, después quito sus manos de ahí subió a la cadera del chico la cual apretó por los lados junto a un gemido, Touka se dio cuenta que con eso Kaneki se había intentado aguantar una carcajada.

\- Ahh ¿Cosquillas? – dijo ella volviendo a apretar

\- Amhh pfh Ya para Touka que no respiro Ahh Ahh – Kaneki perdía el ritmo de su respiración.

Touka no pudo resistir volver a hacerlo le encantaba la risita que mostraba Kaneki, el chico era un poco exagerado con sus gestos y eso era algo que a Touka siempre le divertía mucho de él.

Mientras Kaneki trataba de recuperar la respiración Touka aprovecho para dar vuelta su cuerpo quedando ahora ella sobre él.

\- ¿Ya recuperaste el aliento? – le pregunto Touka aunque su tono más que preocupada era impaciente

\- …Sih… - fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir el chico antes de que Touka le plantara un beso.

Al separarse la mirada de Touka se fue directamente a observar sus labios de Kaneki, lo cual hizo que a esta se le viniera algo a la mente.

\- Oye Kaneki – dijo está colocando sus piernas en los hombro del chico ejerciendo presión para que esta no se levantara mientras que sus manos las tenía posadas en el abdomen del chico, casi amenazándolo con volver a tocar su unto débil - ¿Así que si le diste el beso a la pirata?

\- Touka – se pudo nervioso Kaneki - ¿Tenemos que conversar esto? ¿Ahora?

\- Mientras antes mejor, además quedamos en que me contarías todo – Touka aproximo más sus manos al punto débil del chico

\- Cuando planeamos el golpe final te dije que era una posibilidad, ya sabes para ganar más su confianza, confundirla más, además tu estuviste de acuerdo,

\- Por supuesto tú dijiste posibilidad y un gruñido no es estar de acuerdo

\- Fue un gruñido acompañado de un "bien" – aclaro Kaneki defendiéndose nervioso – ¿Podemos seguir con el interrogatorio cuando no este desnudo?

\- Deja de evitarlo y contesta bien tu pregunta Kaneki ken – ordeno Touka acercando su cara más a la del chico a solo milímetros de él con la mirada clavada

\- Valla no sabía que eras tan flexible

\- ¡Kaneki!

\- Si, lo hice pero te juro que ni lengua hubo – contesto rápido

\- ¡Eres un per… - Kaneki se levantó rápidamente, volviendo a quedar sobre la chica tomándole de las muñecas

\- ¿Por qué te gusta ponerme nervioso?

\- ¿Quieres discutir? ¿Ahora?

\- Tú me interrogaste en la misma situación

Touka ejerció fuerza con sus pies en los hombros de Kaneki causando que nuevamente se diera vuelta la situación y quedando ella arriba.

\- Estoy molesta y además embarazada, soy una bomba de hormonas locas ¡Déjame expresarme!

\- Parece que te conocí embarazada – murmuro Kaneki.

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?!

\- ¡Que desde que te conozco eres agresiva e impul… - Kaneki no pudo seguir por que Touka te tapo la boca

\- Bien, okey me encanta verte nervioso, por eso lo hago y por eso te hice la pregunta en este momento, para por lo menos sacar algo bueno de esa horrorosa confesión

\- ¿Qué cosa buena? ¿Excitarte al verme nerv… - Touka se colocó roja como Tomate y le volvió a tapar la boca

\- ¡Callate! ¡Callate!

El sonido de una risita salió por entre las manos de Touka que aún le tapaban la boca al chico, ella al darse cuenta tampoco pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada, con lo cual la chica se acomodó bien sobre Kaneki y empezó a mover sus cadera con las manos sobre el pecho del chico y a la vez que este envolvió su cintura con sus brazos, poco a poco Touka se fue recostando hacia atrás, mientras que seguían haciéndolo, a la ves Kaneki se inclinaba hacia adelante. Las piernas de Touka abrazaban el cuello de Kaneki, mientras que sus manos arrugaban las sabanas con fuerza, hasta que el chico las tomo para entrelazarlas con las de él, llevo las manos de Touka hasta su cuello con lo que la chica bajo sus piernas de ahí, ya con sus rostros cerca se besaron con intensidad, mientras que se aferraban a su pareja, sus cuerpos se rosaban entre sí, Kaneki podía sentir los senos de Touka recorriendo su torso y Touka podía percibir el duro pecho de Kaneki, La respiraciones de ambos se sincronizaron dando paso al inicio del clímax, frotaron sus rostros entre sí, los besos eran más cortos debido a la falta de aire pero seguidos, una larga inhalación seguido de un beso una y otra vez, hasta que ya estaban empezando a marearse, por lo que lo dejaron, posaron cada uno su cabeza en el hombro del otro, se aferraron con más fuerza casi se cuchaban a las vértebras acomodarse, pero no les importo ya estaban tan perdidos entre ellos que no sentían nada , no el dolor ni el sonido, la respiración paso a ser una sola.

\- Ahh, Ahh, Ahh, Ahhhh – terminaron de concretar su amor con un último suspiro hacia sus adentros y a medida que exhalaban volvieron a la realidad.

\- Mhh, mmh, - Kaneki intentaba decir algo pero la falta de aire se lo impedía abría la boca pero nada salía – ah, ahh , ahhh te amohh mi conejohh

\- Ahh yo a ti ahh ciempiés

\- Jajahh lo se mhh

\- Jajahh bruto ahh

AL terminar ambos se quedaron dormidos con Touka abrazándolo por atrás y este sosteniéndole la mano y apretándola sobre su pecho.

Durante el funeral de Tooru Kaneki se presentó junto a Hide con un ramo de rosas blancas, en este además estaban presentes todos los miembros de escuadrón Quinx, Saiko lloraba mientras Hsiao a consolaba, Urie le dirigió una mirada a Kaneki cuando llego, Kaneki se dio cuenta y que además este se le estaba acercando.

\- ¿Tú eras ese "amigo" de Tooru? ¿No es así? – le llamo la atención Urie.

\- Valla dices muy raro la palabra "amigo" – comento Kaneki

\- Porque en realidad no lo eras, se más o menos lo que había entre ustedes dos ¿Por qué estás aquí? – pregunto Urie desafiante

\- Solo a presentar mis respetos, a pesar de nuestra extraña relación ella me agradaba y créeme que me siento muy triste que las cosas terminaran así para ella… ¿Urie? ¿Así te llamas no es así?

\- Si ¿Qué pasa?

\- Ella te quería mucho, te consideraba su mejor amigo y sé también que la cuidabas, por eso también entiendo que yo no te agrade, después de todo soy la mancha en su hoja de vida, pero no te preocupes no tengo ninguna intención perturbar la memoria de Tooru, todo lo que ella hizo muere con ella.

\- Gracias – le dijo Urie.

Urie volvió a su puesto junto a Saiko. A la vez que Kaneki se retiró junto a Hide, solo había ido al funeral para pedir su perdón desde el más a allá a la vez que este también le manifestaba que la perdonaba por todo, pero estar ahí más tiempo que eso sentía que era una falta de respeto, hasta el agradecimiento de Urie lo hizo sentirse pésimo por dentro.

\- ¿Ese era el novio de mucchan? – hablo Saiko como estuvo llorando no se había percatado de la presencia de Kaneki hasta que este ya se estaba marchando - ¿Por qué se va tan pronto?

\- Él no era su novio Saiko, solo un amigo del ella… oye Saiko y te quería hablar de otra cosa, aunque no sé si es el momento

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Cuando Mutsuki me pidió perdón, esta dijo que tenía un reporte para mí, pero debido a su muerte ese reporte jamás llego a mis manos.

\- ¿Qué crees que crees que eso tiene que ver con su muerte?

\- No lo sé, todo parece indicar que esto fue un tragedia de la misión, pero hay algo que me inquieta de esa emboscada, era como si el objetivo fuera distraernos para ir por Mutsuki…

Mientras Kaneki y Hide

\- Ningún plan es perfecto no importa si se ha tenido tiempo de planeación o sea rápido y sorpresivo, no podemos predecir con exactitud ni el factor humano ni el factor suerte siempre abra un cabo suelto que puede ser o no importante, no importa si eres el más fuerte o el más inteligente del mundo nadie puede controlarlo todo – comento Kaneki.

\- ¿Y qué va a pasar? – le pregunto Hide a su amigo.

\- Solo recurriré a cubrir lo que se ahora, Touka y yo tenemos una cuartada, además si me acusan de ser un ghoul otra vez, tengo la grabación de Tooru drogándome, con lo que puedo demostrar que ella estaba obsesionada conmigo, aunque admito que no quisiera tener que usar eso, ya que lo que le dije a Urie es verdad, no tengo intenciones de manchar la memoria de Tooru.

\- ¿y si te hacen pruebas de sangre?

\- Para las pruebas de sangre…. Tsukiyama aún tiene conexiones con su clínica, además también me quede con dos de los supresores de RC de Tooru, eso puede servir para alterar algunos números. Por eso le pedí que los llevara a nuestra última cena y luego la convencí para no usarlos, así quedarme yo con los supresores.

\- Valla ¿entonces tampoco función de nada que consiguieras esa cuenta de ella?

\- Bueno aún no está deshabilita así que nos servirá por un tiempo, por lo menos ayudara a Touka a tener un embarazo tranquilo…

\- O si felicidades otra vez por eso ¿Me pegunto quien llorara más en el parto si tu o él bebe?, podre Touka ojala no de ahogue entre tanta lagrima.

Kaneki intento reír pero un pensamiento lo perturbo.

\- ¿Oye Hide des pues de saber todo lo que he hecho? ¿No te sientes un traidor con tu raza?

\- Es posible que un poco, pero como lo veo todo es te conflicto que aquí se tejió no tiene nada que ver con los asuntos ghouls, la obsesión y chantaje son cosas humanas, al igual que el amor, esto no fue un conflicto entre especies fue más bien de sentimientos, es más si no existiera ese otro conflicto, esto solo hubiese terminado con una orden de alejamiento. Sigo pensando que esta guerra trae más muerte que los propios ghouls.

\- Este mundo está mal - comentó Kaneki.

\- Nuestra estudia racionalización está mal – agrego Hide

\- Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir a trabajar al café.

 **FIN**

 _ **Mensaje autora**_

Y con esto ya le damos fin a este Fanfic muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron y leyeron esta historia y por sus comentarios corazones para todos, muchas gracias por todo


	29. Epílogo

_(Un pequeño regalo para darle el fin a la historia)_

El tiempo paso, Kaneki y Touka ya estaban casados, junto a que ambos Vivian en una nueva casa más grande, la cual también compartían con Hinami y Ayato, pero la habitación de la pareja estaba mucho más apartada de ellos y en otro piso.

\- Oye ya vete a dormir no soporto la luz esa maldita laptop – Hablo Touka desde la cama, la cual ya no era una pequeña, sino que una grande matrimonial además que la habitación también era más grande que la habitación que tenían Kaneki o Touka.

\- Enseguida solo tengo que esperar que se envié un correo, es que estamos próximos al lanzamiento de un nuevo libro y en la editorial las cosas están como locas

Kaneki había salido de la universidad y trabajaba hace unos meces en una editorial muy conocida en Japón, mientras que Touka continuaba con el café :re.

\- Ya acabo – dijo Kaneki cerrando su computador - abra una ceremonia por el lanzamiento de este libro y parece que autores de otros países van a asistir hasta hay uno que viene de Inglaterra, que es casi el país de la literatura…- dijo este sentándose en la cama

Touka se rio

\- Jajá ¿Y les hablaras así de emocionado?

\- No, debo ser serio y tú me tendrás que ayudar Touka, también iras

\- No sé, podría aburrirme con tanta gente culta hablando de libros… creo que tendrás que convencerme – dijo Touka abrazándole el cuello.

Kaneki levanto la cabeza mirando el rostro de Touka de forma invertida.

\- Lástima que ahora no se va a poder – comento Kaneki - ¿Tú también los oyes? ¿Los pasos?

\- Kuzen – dijo Touka en un suspiro – será para la otra – Touka dio un beso a Kaneki y se apartó.

Una personita de entr años apareció en la puerta de la habitación, este era muy parecido a Kaneki, lo más idéntico que tenía de él eran sus ojos grises, pero su cabellos era de color azul violeta como el de Touka.

El niñito apareció en pijama refregándose los ojos, al parecer estaba durmiendo y se había despertado, llevaba consigo entre sus brazos un libro con dibujos.

\- ¿Otra pesadilla? – le pregunto Touka

El niño solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Okey ven a dormir – le dijo Touka

El niño se acomodó en la cama junto a su Touka mientras Kaneki se había ido a colocar pijama.

\- Oye Kuzen ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Touka al darse cuenta que el pequeño tenía los ojos húmedos - ¿Estuviste llorando? – pregunto Touka para luego atacar a su hijo con cosquillas - ¿Estuviste llorando pequeño? - el niño se revolaba de risa – pero si los monstruos de los sueños no hacen nada

\- Jajaja Ya mamá para jajaja mamá

\- Eres mucho más lindo cuando ríes cariño – Touka le seco la cara al niño con las sabanas – ahora estas hermoso

Kuzen al ver aparecer de nuevo a Kaneki se levantó de la cama lo abrazo y luego le tomo la mano.

\- Vamos a acostarnos traje un cuento para dormir – hablo el niño llevando a su papá a la cama.

\- Valla un cuento – Touka lo abrió el libro que estaba en la cama – Y tiene muchas letras – lo hojeo ella nerviosa - ¿Qué clase de cuento tiene un dibujo cada tres páginas?

\- No, mamá quiero que papá lo lea tú te quedas dormida

\- Puff gracias al cielo – suspiro Touka del alivio por no tener que leer – bien papá léenos el cuento

El niño se acurruco junto a Kaneki apoyándose en su hombro

\- Está bien –contesto con una sonrisa Kaneki – Erase una vez…


End file.
